No te lo vas a creer
by candice 1981
Summary: , Candice White se sube al temible artefacto volador. El vuelo resulta especialmente movido; algunos pasajeros gritan, Candy se agarra desesperadamente a los brazos de su asiento. Presa del pánico, de su boca empiezan a brotar todos sus secretos, sus sueños más ocultos y sus deseos más inconfesables, y van a parar a oídos del silencioso pasajero que, la escucha sentado a su lado
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todas estoy de vacaciones y com tengo tiempo adelante esta adaptacion, el libro es de la autora Sophie Kinsella "no te lo vas a creer" esta historia no es de epoca pero lo lei y esta chica es igual a la pecas, asi que espero la disfruten.

Esta es una adaptacion de la novela No te lo vas a creer de Sophie Kinsella, y los personajes de Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi

**PROLOGO**

_Has tomado una copa de más y hablas por los codos, sin parar, y cuando por fin levantas la vista, unos ojos azules y penetrantes te observan atónitos, fascinados y … ¡muy interesados!_

_Después de asistir en Glasgow a una desastrosa reunión de trabajo y de tomarse un par de vodkas, ¿o fueron tres?, para levantar el ánimo e infundirse valor, Candice White se sube por fin al temible artefacto volador para regresar a Londres. El vuelo resulta especialmente movido; algunos pasajeros gritan, las azafatas se abrochan los cinturones con caras lívidas, y Candy se agarra desesperadamente a los brazos de su asiento. Presa del pánico, de su boca empiezan a brotar todos sus secretos, sus sueños más ocultos y sus deseos más inconfesables, que van a parar a oídos del silencioso pasajero que, inmutable, la escucha sentado a su lado._

_Candy no se deja nada: desde el día en que perdió la virginidad, hasta la nota de matemáticas que falsificó en el currículum, pasando por lo incómodo que le parece el tanga._

_Pero este mal trago no será nada comparado con lo que le espera el lunes en la oficina, donde corre la voz de que el presidente de la megacorporación americana para la que trabaja se encuentra de visita en la sede londinense. En medio del nerviosismo general, Candy decide acercarse a la máquina de café del pasillo y se cruza con la comitiva que acompaña al gran jefe…_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Uno_**

_Claro que tengo secretos._

_Por supuesto. Como todo el mundo. Es lo más normal. Y estoy segura de que no son más numerosos que los del resto de la gente._

_Y no me refiero a cosas trascendentales del tipo: «El presidente tiene la intención de bombardear Japón y sólo Will Smith es capaz de salvar al mundo.» Los míos son normales y corrientes._

_Por ejemplo, unos cuantos al azar, así, a bote pronto:_

_1. Mi bolso de Kate Spade es falso._

_2. Me encanta el jerez dulce, la bebida menos enrollada del mundo._

_3. No tengo ni idea de lo que significan las siglas OTAN. Ni qué representan._

_4. Peso sesenta y un kilos y no cincuenta y seis, como cree Albert, mi novio. (Aunque he de alegar en mi defensa que cuando se lo dije había planeado ponerme a dieta. Y, la verdad, tampoco hay tanta diferencia.)_

_5. Siempre he pensado que Albert se parece un poco a Ken, el de Barbie._

_6. A veces, cuando estamos haciendo el amor apasionadamente, me entran ganas de echarme a reír._

_7. Perdí la virginidad con Anthony Brown en el cuarto de invitados, mientras mis padres veían Ben Hur en el piso de abajo._

_8. Ya me he bebido el vino que me dio mi padre para que lo tuviera veinte años en la bodega._

_9. Sammy, el pez de colores de mis padres, no es el mismo que el que les cuidé mientras ellos estaban en Egipto._

_10. Cuando Susana, mi compañera de trabajo, me irrita de verdad (algo que ocurre casi todos los días), riego su planta con zumo de naranja._

_11. Una vez tuve un extraño sueño lésbico con Annie, una de las chicas con las que comparto piso._

_12. El tanga que llevo me molesta._

_13. Siempre he creído que no soy como todo el mundo y que en el momento más inesperado empezaré una nueva vida, emocionante y asombrosa._

_14. No tengo ni idea de qué está diciendo el tipo del traje gris._

_15. Además, he olvidado cómo se llama._

_Y acabo de conocerlo hace diez minutos._

_-Nosotros creemos en las alianzas logísticas formativas -dice con voz monótona y nasal-, tanto en línea ascendente como en descendente, sea por encima o por debajo de la paridad._

_-Por supuesto -corroboro animadamente, en plan: «Es lo normal.»_

_¿Logística? ¿Qué querrá decir?_

_¡Dios mío! ¿Y si me lo pregunta?_

_No seas tonta, Candy. No te va a soltar de repente: «¿Qué significa esa palabra?» Soy una colega, una profesional del marketing, ¿no? Se da por supuesto que sé de esas cosas._

_De todas formas, si vuelve a mencionarlo, cambiaré de tema o le diré que soy poslogística o algo así._

_Lo importante es que muestre una imagen competente y de confianza en mí misma, Puedo hacerlo. Es mi gran oportunidad y no voy a cagarla._

_Estoy sentada en un despacho de la sede de Glen Oil en Glasgow, y al mirar mi reflejo en el cristal de la ventana me doy cuenta de que tengo aspecto de superejecutiva. Me he alisado el pelo; llevo unos pendientes discretos, como los que recomiendan en los artículos tipo «Cómo conseguir trabajo»; y me he puesto mi flamante traje nuevo de Jigsaw. (Bueno, está prácticamente nuevo. Lo encontré en una tienda de ropa de segunda mano a beneficio de la lucha contra el cáncer y le cosí el botón que le faltaba. Nadie diría que lo compré allí.)_

_He venido en representación de Panther Corporation, empresa en la que trabajo. La reunión es para cerrar un acuerdo promocional entre nuestra nueva bebida tonificante con sabor a grosella y Glen Oil, y he acudido en avión desde Londres con ese único propósito. (¡Con todos los gastos pagados!)_

_Nadá más llegar, el personal de Marketing se ha puesto a presumir de quién ha viajado más, quién ha conseguido más puntos o ha volado por la noche a Washington. Creo que me he marcado unos cuantos faroles muy convincentes (excepto cuando he soltado que fui en Concorde a Ottawa y resulta que ese vuelo no existe). Aunque, la verdad, es la primera vez que hago un viaje de negocios._

_Bueno, seamos sinceros: es el primer negocio que hago, y punto. Llevo once meses en la empresa como auxiliar de marketing y, hasta la fecha, lo único que me han dejado hacer es pasar notas a limpio, organizar reuniones para otra gente, pedir bocadillos y recoger la ropa de mi jefe en la tintorería._

_Esto es algo así como mi gran oportunidad y abrigo la esperanza de que, si la manejo bien, me asciendan. El anuncio decía: «Posibilidades de ascenso en un año», y el lunes tengo la evaluación anual con mi jefe, Archie._

_He buscado la palabra «evaluación» en la guía informativa de los empleados y pone que es «la ocasión ideal para tratar la posibilidad de pasar a una categoría superior»._

_¡Subir en el escalafón! La sola idea aviva en mí un viejo y familiar anhelo: demostrar a mi padre que no soy un absoluto desastre, y a mi madre, y a Kerry. Si pudiera llegar un día a casa y decir como si tal cosa: «Por cierto, me han ascendido, ahora soy ejecutiva de marketing»..._

_Candice White, ejecutiva de marketing._

_Candice White vicepresidenta adjunta (Marketing)._

_Sólo necesito que hoy todo salga bien. Archie me dijo que el trato estaba cerrado y que mi único cometido era asentir y estrechar manos; que incluso yo sería capaz de hacerlo. Y hasta el momento, creo que todo va de maravilla._

_Vale, no entiendo el noventa por ciento de lo que dicen, pero tampoco sabía mucho cuando me presenté al examen oral de Francés del último curso del instituto, y saqué notable._

_-... cambio de nombre de marca..., análisis..., rentable..._

_El tipo del traje gris sigue con su perorata sobre unas cosas y otras. Con el mayor sigilo del que soy capaz, estiro la mano y vuelvo lentamente su tarjeta hacia mí, para poder leerla._

_Doug Hamilton. Vale. Me acordaré. Doug, dúo. Es fácil. Sólo tengo que imaginar dos intérpretes de ópera y chicas con vestidos vaporosos. Lo que no guarda ninguna relación... y, además..._

_Mejor me lo apunto._

_Anoto «Cambio de nombre de marca» y «Doug Hamilton» en mi libreta y me revuelvo en la silla. ¡Dios, qué incómodas son estas bragas! Es decir, los tangas nunca me han parecido muy cómodos, pero éste es un auténtico incordio. Aunque supongo que se debe a que es dos tallas menor de lo que debería._

_Me imagino que cuando Albert me lo compró le diría a la dependienta que peso cincuenta y seis kilos, y ella supondría que uso la talla treinta. ¡Qué más quisiera yo!_

_(Estoy convencida de que la chica lo hizo adrede; seguro que sabía que era mentira.)_

_Así que al intercambiar regalos en Nochebuena, me encontré un precioso tanga de seda de color rosa pálido, de la talla treinta. Y ahora tengo dos opciones:_

_A: digo la verdad. «Es algo pequeño. Más bien tiro hacia la talla treinta y cuatro y, por cierto, en realidad no peso cincuenta y seis kilos.»_

_B: metérmelo con calzador._

_Lo cierto es que no me costó mucho y casi no se notan las marcas rojas que deja. También tuve que cortar todas las etiquetas de mi ropa para que Albert no me descubriera._

_No es necesario aclarar que desde entonces apenas me he puesto este tipo de ropa interior tan peculiar._

_Pero de vez en cuando lo veo en el cajón, bonito y caro, y pienso: «Venga, seguro que no aprieta tanto», y me lo encajo como puedo. Es lo que he hecho esta mañana. Como no me hacía daño, hasta he creído que había perdido peso._

_Ilusa._

_-Por desgracia, desde el cambio de nombre de la marca..., hemos reconsiderado... Pensamos que es necesario tener en cuenta sinergias alternativas..._

_Hasta el momento me he limitado a quedarme callada y asentir, convencida de que la historia de la reunión de negocios era de lo más fácil. Pero ante las palabras de Doug Hamilton mi subconsciente reacciona. ¿De qué está hablando?_

_-... dos productos divergentes... lo que resulta incompatible..._

_¿A qué se referirá con lo de la incompatibilidad? ¿Y con lo de reconsiderar? Se me enciende una luz roja._

_Puede que no sea sólo palabrería. A lo mejor se trata de algo serio. Rápido, ¡presta atención!_

_-Nuestra evaluación de la sinérgica y funcional asociación que Panther y Glen Oil han disfrutado en el pasado no puede ser más positiva -continúa Doug Hamilton-, pero estará de acuerdo en que, evidentemente, llevamos caminos opuestos._

_¿Caminos opuestos?_

_¿De eso ha estado hablando todo el tiempo?_

_Siento un espasmo en el estómago._

_No puede estar..._

_¿Intenta romper el trato?_

_-Perdone, Doug -lo interrumpo con la voz más relajada que soy capaz de articular-. He estado escuchando con atención todo lo que ha dicho -aseguro con sonrisa amistosa, tipo: «Esto es una reunión de profesionales»-. Pero si pudiera..., esto..., hacer un resumen de la situación para que nos enteremos todos..._

_«Pero clarito», suplico sin que me oiga._

_Doug Hamilton y el resto de los ejecutivos intercambian miradas._

_-Estamos ligeramente descontentos con sus valores de marca._

_-¿Mis valores? -pregunto asustada._

_-Los del producto -me aclara, mirándome de forma extraña-. Tal como he explicado, en la actualidad estamos inmersos en un proceso de cambio de imagen y creemos que la nueva ha de ser la de una gasolina con conciencia ecológica, tal como demuestra el narciso de nuestro logotipo. Y opinamos que la de Panther Prime, que se centra en el deporte y la competición, es demasiado agresiva._

_-¿Qué?- exclamo desconcertada-. Pero... si es una bebida de frutas._

_Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Glen Oil es una gasolina que produce humos y contamina el planeta._

_Panther Prime es un refresco con sabor a grosella. ¿Cómo va a ser demasiado agresivo?_

_-Los valores que promueve -afirma indicando los folletos que hay encima de la mesa-: pujanza, elitismo, virilidad... El propio eslogan, «Que nada te detenga», la verdad, suena un poco anticuado. No nos parece viable una iniciativa conjunta._

_No. Esto no puede estar sucediendo. No puede estar dando marcha atrás._

_Todo el mundo pensará que ha sido por mi culpa, que la he cagado y que soy una inepta._

_El corazón me late con fuerza y estoy acalorada. No debo dejar que algo así ocurra. Pero ¿qué digo? No he preparado nada. Archie me aseguró que todo estaba arreglado y que yo sólo tendría que estrecharles la mano._

_-Por supuesto, lo discutiremos antes de tomar una decisión -concluye él con una leve sonrisa-. Y como le decía, nos gustaría seguir en contacto con Panther Corporation, así que, en cualquier caso, esta reunión ha valido la pena._

_¡Está echando hacia atrás la silla!_

_No puedo permitir que se me escape esta oportunidad. Debo convencerlos. He de cancelar el trato._

_Cerrar el trato, quiero decir._

_-¡Espere! -exclamo-. Espere... un momento. Me gustaría comentarle algo._

_¿De qué voy? Si no tengo nada que comentar._

_Cojo una lata de Panther Prime que hay en la mesa, para inspirarme. En un intento por ganar tiempo, me levanto, me dirijo al centro de la sala y alzo nuestro producto para que todo el mundo lo vea. –Panther Prime es... una bebida para deportistas._

_Me callo y me contestan con un amable silencio. Me arde la cara. -Es..., esto..., es muy..._

_¡Dios mío! ¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

_Vamos, Candy, piensa. Piensa en Panther Prime..., Panther Cola..., piensa..._

_¡Claro!_

_Muy bien, voy a empezar otra vez._

_-Desde el lanzamiento de Panther Cola a finales de los ochenta, las bebidas de nuestrá empresa han sido sinónimo de energía, entusiasmo y excelencia -digo con desenvoltura._

_Gracias a Dios, es parte de la propaganda. La he copiado tantos millones de veces que me la sé de memoria._

_-Los productos Panther son un fenómeno de marketing -continúo-. Su perfil es uno de los más conocidos en todo el mundo e incluso los diccionarios han incorporado su eslogan: «Que nada te detenga.» Hoy estamos aquí para ofrecerle a Glen Oil una oportunidad única para que se una a una marca mundial de calidad reconocida._

_Envalentonada, comienzo a andar por la habitación gesticulando._

_-Cuando un consumidor compra un refresco Panther está diciendo que no se conforma con menos –aseguro dándole un brusco golpe a la lata-. Espera lo máximo de su bebida tonificante, de su gasolina, de sí mismo._

_¡Estoy que me salgo! ¡Es fantástico! Si Archie me viera en este momento, me ascendería ipso facto._

_Me acerco a la mesa y miro a Doug Hamilton._

_-Cuando un cliente abre esta lata, su elección le dice al mundo entero quién es él. Le estoy pidiendo a Glen Oil que haga lo mismo._

_Al acabar dejo el bote con firmeza en medio de la mesa, agarro la anilla y, con sonrisa confiada, tiro de ella._

_Entonces, el volcán entra en erupción._

_La bebida gaseosa con sabor a grosella sale despedida con toda su fuerza, aterriza en la mesa, empapa los papeles y carpetas con un líquido rojo chillón y, ¡oh, no!, ¡por favor, no!, pone perdida la camisa de Doug Hamilton._

_-¡Mierda!, quiero decir, lo siento mucho._

_-¡Santo cielo! -exclama él enfadado, levantándose y sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo-. ¿Esta cosa deja mancha?_

_-Esto... No lo sé -contesto cogiendo el envase con gesto de impotencia._

_-Traeré un trapo -dice uno de los presentes._

_La puerta se cierra tras él y nos quedamos en silencio, interrumpido sólo por el sonido de las gotas que caen al suelo._

_Miro a Doug Hamilton con la cara roja y la sangre agolpada en mis sienes._

_-Por favor, no se lo diga a mi jefe -suplico tras aclarar mi enronquecida voz._

_Al final, la he cagado._

_Mientras arrastro los tacones por la explanada del aeropuerto de Glasgow, me siento completamente abatida. A pesar de todo, Doug Hamilton ha sido muy amable. Me ha dicho que estaba seguro de que la mancha se iría y me ha prometido que no le contaría a Archie nada de lo sucedido. Con todo, no ha cambiado de parecer sobre el trato._

_Mi primera gran reunión. Mi primera gran oportunidad..., y ha terminado así. Me entran ganas de tirar la toalla, llamar a la oficina y decir: «Se acabó, no voy a volver nunca más, y, por cierto, fui yo quien atascó la fotocopiadora aquella vez.» ._

_Pero no puedo. Es mi tercer trabajo en cuatro años. Tiene que salir bien. Por mi autoestima, por narices y también porque le debo cuatro mil libras a mi padre._

_-¿Qué le pongo? -me pregunta un chico australiano, y levanto la vista, aturdida. He llegado al aeropuerto con una hora de tiempo y he ido directa al bar._

_-Pues... -Estoy en Babia-. Vino blanco. No, mejor un vodka con tónica, gracias._

_Cuando él se aleja, me dejo caer en un taburete. De repente aparece una azafata con el pelo recogido en una trenza de raíz y se sienta dos banquetas más allá. Me sonríe y le devuelvo una tímida sonrisa._

_No sé cómo se las apaña la gente para triunfar en su vida profesional. De verdad que no lo sé. Es como mi amiga Annie. Siempre quiso ser abogada y ahora, ¡tachán!, defiende a defraudadores. Pero yo dejé la universidad sin tener ni idea de lo que haría. Mi primer trabajo fue en una inmobiliaria y sólo lo acepté porque me gusta curiosear en las casas. Y porque conocí a una mujer con unas maravillosas uñas pintadas de rojo en una feria de empleo que me aseguró que había ganado tanto dinero que podría retirarse a los cuarenta._

_Pero lo odié desde el primer momento. Los otros agentes inmobiliarios en prácticas me cayeron fatal._

_Además, detestaba decir cosas como: «Es encantadora.» Y, sobre todo, que si alguien sólo podía pagar trescientas mil libras, teníamos que darle información de casas que valieran al menos cuatrocientas mil y después mirarlo por encima del hombro, como insinuando: «Dios mío, sólo tiene trescientas mil libras, usted es un fracasado.»_

_Así que a los seis meses anuncié que quería cambiar de profesión y que me iba a dedicar a la fotografía. Fue una etapa fantástica, como en las películas. Mi padre me prestó el dinero para hacer un cursillo y comprar una cámara. Iba a iniciar una emocionante carrera creativa que inauguraría mi nueva vida..._

_Pero las cosas no fueron así._

_Es decir, para empezar: ¿sabéis cuánto cobra un ayudante de fotógrafo?_

_Nada de nada._

_Algo que, por otra parte, tampoco habría rechazado si alguien me hubiera ofrecido un puesto de esas características._

_Doy un profundo suspiro y miro mi triste expresión en el espejo que hay al otro lado de la barra. Además de todo lo que me ha ocurrido, el pelo, cuidadosamente alisado con sérum esta mañana, está rizado de nuevo._

_Típico._

_Al menos no soy la única que no ha llegado a ningún sitio. De los ocho alumnos del curso, uno se hizo famoso de la noche a la mañana y ahora colabora con Vogue y compañía; otro realiza reportajes para bodas; una se lió con el profesor; otro se dedicó a viajar; otra tuvo un hijo; otro trabaja en una tienda de revelado de fotos en una hora; y el último se colocó en el mundo de las finanzas._

_Entre tanto fui endeudándome cada vez más y comencé a buscar trabajos que pagaran. Por fin, hace once meses, empecé como auxiliar de marketing en Panther Corporation._

_El camarero me sirve el vodka con tónica y me mira risueño._

_-Alegre esa cara, seguro que no es tan grave._

_-Gracias -contesto, y tomo un sorbo._

_Ya me siento un poco mejor. En el momento en el que vuelvo a coger el vaso, suena el móvil._

_El estómago me da un brinco. Si es la oficina, fingiré que no lo he oído._

_Pero en la pantallita aparece el número de casa._

_-Hola -digo tras apretar el botón verde._

_-Soy yo. ¿Qué tal ha ido? -pregunta Annie._

_Es mi compañera de piso, y amiga de toda la vida. Tiene una buena mata de pelo negro y un coeficiente intelectual de por lo menos seiscientos, y es la persona más maja que conozco._

_-Ha sido un auténtico desastre -respondo desconsolada._

_-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿No has conseguido cerrar el trato?_

_-No sólo eso, sino que he derramado una lata de refresco de grosella encima del director de marketing de Glen Oil._

_Veo que, un poco más allá, la azafata intenta disimular una sonrisa, y me ruborizo. Estupendo, ahora ya se ha enterado todo el mundo._

_Vaya -exclama Annie, y noto que está pensando en algo positiva que decirme-. Bueno, al menos se ha fijado en ti. Seguro que tardará bastante en olvidarte._

_-Supongo -contesto malhumorada-. ¿Tengo algún mensaje? -Esto..., no. O sea, ha llamado tu padre, pero..., ya sabes, no era... -responde de forma evasiva._

_-Annie, ¿qué quería?_

_-Al parecer, tu prima ha ganado un premio empresarial o algo así -me informa con tono de disculpa-. Lo celebráis el sábado, junto con el cumpleaños de tu madre._

_-Fantástico._

_Me hundo aún más. Lo que me faltaba. Mi prima Eliza, restregándome en las narices un trofeo de plata a la «mejor agente de viajes del mundo; no, del universo»._

_-También ha telefoneado Albert para saber qué tal te había ido -añade rápidamente-. Es un amor; me ha dicho que no quería llamarte al móvil durante la reunión, por no molestar._

_-¿De verdad?_

_Por primera vez en todo el día me siento un poco más animada. Albert, mi novio. Siempre tan encantador y atento._

_-Es un cielo. Ha estado reunido toda la tarde por un asunto muy importante, pero ha cancelado su partido de squash para poder salir a cenar contigo esta noche._

_-¡Ah! -exclamo sintiendo un placentero escalofrío-. Estupendo, será fantástico. Gracias, Annie._

_Cuelgo y tomo otro trago de vodka; estoy de mejor humor. Mi novio._

_Tal como dijo Julie Andrews, cuando el perro muerde y la abeja pica..., me acuerdo de que tengo novio y, de repente, las cosas no parecen tan chungas. O como lo dijese._

_Y no es un novio cualquiera. Es alto, guapo, inteligente, y el Marketing Week dijo de él: «Una de las personas más brillantes en estudios de mercado.»_

_Sigo bebiendo despacio y dejo que los recuerdos de Albert revoloteen en mi mente para consolarme. La forma en que brillan sus dorados cabellos a la luz del sol, su perpetua sonrisa, el detalle que tuvo el otro día al actualizarme el software del ordenador sin que se lo pidiera, cómo..._

_Me quedo en blanco. Esto es ridículo; tiene muchas cosas buenas. Piernas... largas. Sí, y espalda ancha. Y lo bien que me cuidó cuando tuve gripe. ¿Cuántos novios harían algo así?_

_Soy muy afortunada. Sin duda._

_Guardo el móvil, me paso la mano por el pelo y miro el reloj que hay detrás del mostrador. Todavía dispongo de cuarenta minutos._

_No es mucho tiempo. Empiezo a ponerme nerviosa y apuro el vodka de un trago._

_«Todo irá bien -me digo por enésima vez-. Todo irá de maravilla.»_

_No estoy asustada. Sólo... Vale, lo estoy._

_16. Me da miedo volar._

_Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie. Es lamentable. Y no es que tenga fobia ni nada que se le parezca. No es que no pueda subir a un avión, pero..., si no es absolutamente necesario, prefiero estar en tierra._

_Nunca he sido miedica, pero en estos últimos años cada vez me altera más. Sé que es irracional, que hay un montón de gente que vuela todos los días y que es casi más seguro que quedarse en la cama. Hay menos posibilidades de sufrir un accidente aéreo que... de encontrar pareja en Londres, o algo parecido._

_Pero, aun así, no me gusta._

_Puede que me tome otro vodka._

_Para cuando llaman a embarcar, me he bebido dos más y estoy mucho más optimista. Annie tiene razón: al menos he dejado huella. Como mínimo, se acordarán de mí. De camino, aprieto con fuerza el asa del maletín y, una vez más, me siento casi como una mujer de negocios segura de sí misma. Un par de personas sonríen cuando paso a su lado; esbozo una amplia sonrisa y me invade una cálida afabilidad. ¿Veis?, al fin y al cabo el mundo no es tan malo. Es cuestión de ser positiva. Todo es posible en esta vida, ¿no? Nunca se sabe con lo que puedes toparte ala vuelta de la esquina._

_Llego a la puerta de embarque y me encuentro a la azafata de la trenza de raíz pidiendo las tarjetas._

_-Hola -saludo sonriendo-. Qué coincidencia._

_Me mira detenidamente._

_-Esto..._

_-¿Qué?_

_¿Por qué parece estar violenta?_

_-Perdone. Es que... ¿se ha dado cuenta de que...? -balbucea señalando mi blusa._

_-¿Ocurre algo? -pregunto con amabilidad. Miro hacia abajo y me quedo helada._

_La blusa de seda se me ha abierto mientras caminaba: tengo tres botones desabrochados y voy enseñándolo todo._

_Se me ve el sostén. El rosa de encaje. El que perdió color al lavarlo. Por eso me sonreía la gente. No porque el mundo sea un lugar agradable, sino porque soy la mujer del sujetador descolorido. -Gracias_

_-tartamudeo y me abotono con dedos temblorosos y la cara roja por la vergüenza._

_-No ha tenido un buen día, ¿verdad? -aventura ella comprensiva, y estira la mano para recoger mi billete-. Perdone, pero no he podido evitar oírla._

_-No pasa nada -digo forzando una sonrisa-. No, la verdad es que no ha sido un buen día._

_Nos quedamos en silencio un momento mientras ella comprueba mi tarjeta._

_-¿Qué le parece si le doy un ascenso a bordo?_

_-¿Qué? -pregunto sin entender lo que está diciendo. -Venga conmigo, se merece un respiro._

_-¿SÍ ? Pero... ¿puede cambiar a la gente de lugar así sin más? -Si hay alguno libre, sí. Es cuestión de sentido común y este vuelo es muy corto. -Me mira con sonrisa cómplice-. No se lo diga a nadie, ¿vale?_

_Me acompaña a la parte delantera del avión y me indica un asiento grande, espacioso y cómodo. Me cuesta creerlo._

_-Esto es primera clase, ¿verdad? -susurro mientras me aclimato al silencioso y lujoso ambiente. A mi derecha hay un elegante hombre tecleando en un portátil y en otra fila dos ancianas se ponen los auriculares._

_-Preferente, en este vuelo no hay primera -me corrige ella, y después vuelve a adoptar un tono normal-_

_¿Está todo a su gusto? -Es perfecto, muchas gracias._

_-De nada._

_Sonríe de nuevo y se aleja; yo guardo el maletín debajo del asiento de delante._

_¡Guau! Esto es maravilloso, una pasada. Amplias butacas, reposapiés y todo lo demás. Va a ser una experiencia placentera de principio a fin. Busco el cinturón de seguridad y me lo abrocho con aire de indiferencia mientras intento no hacer caso de las protestas de mi atemorizado estómago._

_-¿Le apetece un poco de champán?_

_Es mi amiga la azafata._

_¡Champán!_

_-¿Y usted, caballero? ¿Quiere un poco?_

_El hombre que está junto a mí no ha levantado los ojos. Lleva vaqueros y una sudadera vieja, y mira por la ventanilla. Cuando se da la vuelta para responder, veo unos ojos azules, barba de dos días y un entrecejo fruncido._

_-No, gracias. Un brandy, por favor._

_Tiene una voz seca y acento norteamericano. Estoy a punto de preguntarle amablemente de dónde es, pero él gira la cabeza de inmediato y fija la vista en el exterior otra vez._

_Lo que me parece estupendo porque, para ser sincera, yo tampoco estoy de humor para hablar._

_continuara..._


	3. Chapter 3

Hola hoa como estan, no he tenido muchos reviews en este fic, asi que confio en que esten leyendo anonimamente y aun no se hayan decedido a dejar uno el cual agradecere mucho, saludos a todas

**_Dos_**

_Vale, la verdad es que esto de volar no me gusta nada._

_Ya sé que voy en clase preferente, rodeada de lujo, pero sigo teniendo un nudo en el estómago._

_Mientras despegábamos he contado muy despacio con los ojos cerrados, y ha servido. Pero me he quedado sin gas en el trescientos cincuenta. Así que aquí estoy, tomando champán y leyendo un artículo de Cosmo titulado: «Treinta cosas que hacer antes de cumplir treinta años.» Intento con todas mis fuerzas dar la impresión de que soy una relajada ejecutiva de marketing que viaja en clase preferente, pero cualquier ruidillo me sobresalta y la menor vibración me deja sin aliento._

_Revestida con una falsa calma, saco las instrucciones de seguridad y les echo un vistazo. Salidas de emergencia, posición de seguridad... Si fuese necesario utilizar los chalecos salvavidas, ayude primero a los ancianos y a los niños. ¡Ay, Dios mío!_

_¿Por qué leo estas cosas? ¿Cómo va a tranquilizarme mirar fotografías de gente que salta al océano mientras el avión explota a su espalda? Vuelvo a poner el impreso en su sitio y tomo un trago de champán._

_-Perdone, señora -me dice una azafata pelirroja de cabello rizado-. ¿Viaja por negocios?_

_-Sí-contesto con naturalidad, y me aliso el pelo con un cierto orgullo._

_Ella me entrega un folleto sobre servicios para ejecutivos en el que hay una foto de profesionales charlando animadamente ante un portafolios que muestra un ondulante gráfico._

_-Es información sobre nuestro nuevo salón en el aeropuerto de Gatwick para pasajeros de clase preferente._

_Disponemos de instalaciones para conferencias y salas de reuniones. ¿Le interesa?_

_Soy una alta ejecutiva que vuela en clase preferente._

_-Es posible -respondo mirando el papel con indiferencia-. Sí, quizá me vendría bien una de esas salas para... organizar a mi equipo. Es muy numeroso y, claro, necesita mucha... organización. En cuestiones de negocios_

_-especifico aclarándome la voz-. Sobre todo en... logística._

_-¿Quiere hacer una reserva? -pregunta con amabilidad._

_-Esto..., no, gracias. Es que se han ido todos a casa. Les he dado el día libre._

_-De acuerdo -dice un tanto perpleja._

_-Puede que en otro momento -añado enseguida-. Por cierto, ¿ese ruido es normal?_

_-¿Qué ruido? -pregunta ladeando la cabeza._

_-Ése. Esa especie de chirrido que procede del ala._

_-Yo no oigo nada -asegura con mirada comprensiva-. ¿La pone nerviosa volar?_

_-No -contesto de inmediato soltando una risita-. En absoluto. Es... pura curiosidad. Era sólo por saberlo._

_-Voy a ver si me entero -dice con delicadeza-. Aquí tiene, señor. Es información sobre nuestros servicios para ejecutivos en Gatwick._

_El norteamericano coge el papel sin decir una palabra y lo guarda sin mirarlo. La azafata continúa avanzando; el avión hace un movimiento brusco y ella se tambalea un poco._

_¿Por qué ha dado una sacudida?_

_¡Cielo santo! De repente me invade el pánico. Esto es una locura. Estoy sentada en una caja grande y pesada de la que no hay escapatoria, a cientos y cientos de metros del suelo._

_Sola no lo conseguiré. Tengo la imperiosa necesidad de hablar con alguien. Alguien que me tranquilice._

_Alguien fiable._

_Albert._

_Instintivamente, saco el móvil, pero la azafata aparece al ,instante._

_-Me temo que no está permitido utilizarlo a bordo -me explica con una radiante sonrisa-. ¿Le importa apagarlo, por favor?_

_-¡Ah! , perdone._

_Pues claro que no puedo usarlo. Sólo me lo han dicho unas tropecientas mil veces. Seré tonta. Da igual._

_Estoy bien. Guardo el teléfono en el bolso e intento concentrarme en el episodio de Fawlty Towers que nos han puesto._

_Quizá debería seguir contando: trescientos cuarenta y nueve, trescientos cincuenta, trescientos cincuenta y.._

_¡Mierda! Doy un respingo. ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Hemos chocado con algo?_

_Vale, que no cunda el pánico. Ha sido un simple bandazo. Seguramente le habremos dado a una paloma o algo así. ¿Por dónde iba?_

_Trescientos cincuenta y uno, trescientos cincuenta y dos, trescientos cincuenta y..._

_Ya está._

_Ahora sí._

_Todo parece hacerse añicos._

_Antes de que me dé cuenta de lo que está pasando, oigo un fuerte griterío._

_¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡Oh, no! ¡No, no! Estamos cayendo._

_Caemos en picado. El avión desciende como si fuese una piedra. Un hombre ha salido despedido y se ha golpeado en la cabeza contra el techo. Está sangrando. Empiezo a respirar con dificultad. Me aferro a la butaca para que no me ocurra lo mismo, pero me siento impulsada hacia arriba, como si alguien tirara de mí, como si de repente la fuerza de la gravedad actuara al revés. No tengo tiempo para pensar. No puedo... Las maletas comienzan a volar a nuestro alrededor, las bebidas se derraman, una asistente de vuelo se ha caído y se agarra a una butaca..._

_¡Madre mía! Bueno, parece que la cosa se calma un poco. Así está mucho mejor._

_¡Joder! No... No puedo..._

_Miro al norteamericano y veo que aprieta el reposabrazos tanto como yo._

_Me estoy mareando. Creo que voy a vomitar._

_-Señoras y señores, les habla el capitán -se oye por los altavoces, y todo el mundo se agita en su asiento._

_El corazón me late con violencia. No puedo escuchar, ni pensar._

_-Estamos atravesando una zona de turbulencias y hemos perdido momentáneamente la estabilidad. Por favor, pónganse el cinturón de seguridad y regresen a sus..._

_Hay otra terrible sacudida y la voz queda ahogada por los gritos de los pasajeros._

_Es como un mal sueño. Una pesadilla en una montaña rusa._

_Los miembros de la tripulación se abrochan los cinturones de sus butacas. Una de las azafatas se limpia la sangre de la cara. Hace un momento nos servían cacahuetes alegremente._

_Esto le sucede a otra gente en otros vuelos. A los de los vídeos de las instrucciones de emergencia. No a mí._

_-Por favor, mantengan la calma -nos pide el capitán-. En cuanto tengamos más información..._

_¿Mantener la calma? No puedo ni respirar, como para estar tranquila... ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Quedarnos aquí sentados mientras el avión da saltos como un caballo desbocado?_

_A mi espalda alguien susurra: «Dios te salve, María, llena eres de gracia...», y me invade de nuevo un pánico asfixiante. La gente está rezando. Esto está sucediendo de verdad._

_Vamos a morir._

_-¿Perdone? -El norteamericano que va a mi lado me observa con cara tensa y lívida._

_¿He hablado en voz alta?_

_-Vamos a morir -aseguro._

_Lo miro fijamente. Podría ser la última persona que vea. Me fijo en el azul de sus ojos y en su poderosa mandíbula, sombreada por una barba de dos días._

_El avión comienza a descender de súbito, y doy un grito involuntario._

_-No creo -me tranquiliza él, pero veo que se sujeta con fuerza al apoyabrazos-. Según han informado, no es más que una turbulencia._

_-Pues claro. No van a decir: «Bueno, chicos, se terminó»- suelto con voz histérica. El avión da otro terrorífico bandazo y estrujo la mano de mi vecino-. No saldremos de ésta. Sé qué es el final. Se acabó._

_Tengo veinticinco años, ¡por el amor de Dios! No estoy preparada. Todavía no he hecho nada. No he tenido hijos, no he salvado la vida de nadie. -Mis ojos se posan por casualidad en el ni titulo cosas que hacer antes de cumplir treinta años»-._

_Jamás he escalado una montaña, no me he hecho un tatuaje, ni siquiera sé si tengo punto G..._

_-¡¿Cómo?! -exclama el hombre; parece desconcertado, pero casi ni lo oigo._

_-Mi carrera profesional es de risa. No soy una alta ejecutiva -confieso señalando mi traje, a punto de llorar . No tengo un equipo. Soy una simple auxiliar; hoy he estado en mi primera reunión importante y ha sido un completo desastre. La mitad de las veces no tengo ni idea de lo que me hablan, no sé lo que quiere decir logística, jamás me ascenderán, le debo cuatro mil libras a mi padre y nunca he estado realmente enamorada._

_-Enmudezco-. Perdone, seguro que no quiere oír todas estas cosas._

_-No pasa nada -afirma él._

_Dios, estoy perdiendo los papeles._

_Da igual. Además, todo lo que he dicho no es verdad, porque estoy enamorada de Albert. Debe de ser la altura o algo así lo que me está confundiendo._

_Aturdida, me aparto el pelo de la cara e intento mantener la compostura. Creo que empezaré a contar otra vez. Trescientos cincuenta y... seis. Trescientos..._

_¡Dios mío! ¡No, por favor! El avión empieza a bambolearse de nuevo. Nos precipitamos al vacío._

_-Nunca he hecho nada por lo que mis padres puedan estar orgullosos -comienzo a decir. Las palabras salen a borbotones sin que pueda contenerlas-. Nunca._

_-Estoy convencido de que eso no es verdad -replica el norteamericano con gentileza._

_-Es cierto. Quizá en un tiempo lo estuvieran. Pero luego vino a vivir con nosotros mi prima Eliza y, de pronto, era como si no me viesen. Sólo le prestaban atención a ella. Mi prima tenía catorce años y yo, diez; pensé que iba a ser fantástico. Ya sabe, como tener una hermana mayor o algo similar. Pero las cosas no fueron del todo así..._

_No puedo estar callada, no puedo._

_Cada vez que el avión se mueve o se agita, dejo escapar un torrente de frases, como agua por una catarata. Sólo soy capaz de hablar, o de gritar._

_-Ella era campeona de natación, campeona en todo, y yo no era nada a su lado..._

_»... un curso de fotografía, y creí que realmente mi vida iba a cambiar..._

_»... Cincuenta y seis, pero tenía pensado ponerme a dieta..._

_»... solicité todo tipo de trabajos. Estaba tan desesperada que incluso pedí..._

_»... horrible chica que se llama Susana. El otro día llegó un escritorio nuevo y se quedó con él, a pesar de que el mío es cutre y pequeño..._

_»... a veces riego su maldita planta, una cinta, con zumo de naranja, para que aprenda..._

_»... encantadora Patty, que trabaja en el departamento de Personal. Tenemos una contraseña; cuando se acerca y me pregunta: "¿Te importaría repasar unas cuentas conmigo, Candy?", quiere decir que nos vayamos a Starbucks..._

_»... horribles regalos y he de fingir que me gustan..._

_»... el café de la oficina es la cosa más repugnante que he bebido en mi vida, un auténtico veneno..._

_»... en mi currículum puse que mi nota de Matemáticas en la selectividad era sobresaliente, cuando en realidad sólo había aprobado. Sé que es una gran mentira, que no debería haberlo hecho, pero deseaba tanto que me dieran el puesto..._

_¿Qué me ocurre? Normalmente tengo una especie de filtro que me frena y me impide contar de buenas a primeras lo que se me pasa por la cabeza._

_Pero ha dejado de funcionar. Todos mis pensamientos salen en avalancha, como en una enorme y caprichosa corriente que soy incapaz de detener._

_-A veces pienso que creo en Dios porque, si no, ¿cómo hemos llegado aquí? Pero luego me digo que qué sucede con las guerras y cosas así..._

_»... llevar tangas porque no se notan, pero son muy incómodos..._

_»... talla treinta y ocho y no sabía qué hacer, así que dije: "¡Vaya!, es fantástico._

_»... mi comida favorita son los pimientos asados..._

_»... me apunté a un club de lectura, pero no conseguí acabar Grandes esperarazas. Así que le eché un vistazo a la contracubierta y actué como si lo hubiera leído..._

_»... le di un montón de comida para peces y, la verdad, no sé qué pasó..._

_»... en cuanto oigo la canción Close to You de los Carpenters me pongo a llorar..._

_»... me gustaría tener las tetas más grandes. Es decir, no como las de las revistas, sino, ya sabe, un poco más grandes. Para saber lo que se siente..._

_»... mi cita perfecta empezaría con una botella de champán que apareciera en la mesa como por arte de magia..._

_»... compré un bote enorme de Háagen-Dazs, me lo zampé todo y no le dije nada a Annie.._

_No me entero de nada de lo que ocurre a nuestro alrededor. El mundo se reduce a este hombre, a mí y a mi boca, que no deja de vomitar mis más íntimos pensamientos y mis secretos. Ya casi no sé ni lo que digo. Lo único que sé es que me sienta bien._

_¿Serán así las terapias?_

_»... se llamaba Anthony Bower. Mis padres estaban en el piso de abajo viendo Ben Hur, y recuerdo que pensé que si aquello era lo que entusiasmaba tanto a la gente, el mundo estaba loco..._

_»... me pongo de lado porque así el escote parece mayor..._

_»... trabaja en estudios de mercado. La primera vez que lo vi me pareció muy guapo. Es muy alto y rubio, porque es medio sueco, y tiene unos preciosos ojos azules. Así que me invitó a salir con él y..._

_»... siempre me tomo una copita de jerez dulce antes de una cita, para calmar los nervios..._

_»... es maravilloso. Albert es absolutamente fantástico. Tengo mucha suerte. Todos me dicen lo estupendo que es. Es cariñoso y bueno, y ha triunfado en la vida. Todo el mundo asegura que somos la pareja perfecta..._

_»... nunca se lo confesaría a nadie, pero a veces pienso que es demasiado guapo. Casi como un muñeco._

_Como Ken, el de Barbie. Un Ken rubio._

_Ahora he sacado el tema de mi novio y le estoy diciendo cosas que no le he contado a nadie. Cosas que ni siquiera sabía que pensaba._

_-En Navidad le regalé un bonito reloj con correa de cuero, pero usa uno digital de color naranja porque da la temperatura de Polonia o algo así..._

_»... me llevaba a un montón de conciertos de jazz, y yo fingía pasarlo bien sólo por ser amable. Ahora cree que me gusta ese tipo de música..._

_»... se sabe de memoria los diálogos de todas las películas de Woody Allen. Recita las frases antes que los personajes y me saca de mis casillas..._

_»... me mira como si le hablara en chino..._

_»... empeñado en encontrarme el punto G, así que nos pasamos el fin de semana haciéndolo en distintas posturas. Al final estaba destrozada; lo único que me apetecía era una pizza y ver Friends..._

_»... no dejaba de repetir: "¿Qué te ha parecido?" Tuve que inventar una historia; le aseguré que había sido fabuloso, que había sentido que todo mi cuerpo se abría como una flor. Me preguntó qué tipo de flor y le contesté que una begonia..._

_»... no puedo esperar que la pasión inicial dure siempre. Pero ¿cómo saber si nuestra relación ha ido perdiendo intensidad para convertirse en un agradable y duradero compromiso o en un asqueroso: "Ya no tenemos ganas de vernos"...?_

_»... un príncipe con brillante armadura no es una opción muy realista, pero una parte de mí anhela un amor desbordante y romántico. Quiero pasión, que me conquisten. Deseo sentir un terremoto o..., no sé, un gran torbellino..., algo realmente excitante. A veces pienso que una vida nueva y emocionante me espera en algún sitio, y si pudiera..._

_-Perdone, señora._

_-¿Qué? -contesto aturdida-. ¿Qué pasa?_

_La azafata de la trenza de raíz me mira sonriente._

_-Hemos aterrizado._

_-¿Que hemos qué?_

_Esto no tiene sentido. ¿Cómo es posible? Miro a mi alrededor y, sí, el avión está parado. Estamos en tierra._

_Me siento como Dorothy. Hace un momento estaba dando una vuelta por Oz y ahora he despertado, alicaída, reservada y normal otra vez._

_-Ya no damos sacudidas -digo como una tonta._

_-Hace mucho que han terminado -replica el norteamericano._

_-No vamos a morir._

_-Cierto._

_Lo miro como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera y entonces caigo en la cuenta: he estado parloteando sin parar durante una hora con alguien que no conozco. Sabe Dios lo que le habré contado._

_Tengo que salir de este avión ahora mismo._

_-Lo siento -me disculpo-. Usted... debería haberme detenido._

_-No habría sido fácil -asegura con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en los labios-. Había cogido carrerilla._

_-Me da tanta vergüenza..._

_Intento sonreír, pero ni siquiera consigo mirarlo a los ojos. ¡Le he hablado de mis bragas y de mi punto G!_

_-No se preocupe, todos estábamos nerviosos. Ha sido un viaje movidito -dice cogiendo su mochila y levantándose-. ¿Podrá llegar a casa?_

_-Sí, claro. Gracias, y que disfrute de su visita -le digo cuando se aleja, pero no creo que me haya oído._

_Recojo mis cosas despacio y salgo del avión. Me noto sudada, tengo el pelo revuelto y la cabeza me va a estallar.._

_El aeropuerto me parece inopinadamente brillante, silencioso y tranquilo después del intenso viaje. El suelo no se mueve. Sin decir palabra, me desplomo en una silla de plástico y trato de poner mis pensamientos en orden, pero al levantarme todavía sigo aturdida. Camino envuelta en una especie de sensación borrosa y me resulta difícil asimilar que estoy aquí, viva. Para ser sincera, estaba convencida de que no conseguiríamos aterrizar._

_-¡Candice! -grita alguien cuando asomo por la puerta de llegadas, pero ni siquiera levanto la cabeza. En el mundo hay un montón de chicas que se llaman así._

_-¡Aquí, Candy!_

_Miro hacia el lugar de donde procede la voz sin acabar de creer que se dirija a mí._

_No es posible._

_Es Albert._

_Está tremendamente guapo. Su piel luce ese precioso tono escandinávo, sus ojos son más azules que nunca y se acerca corriendo. Esto no tiene sentido. ¿Qué hace aquí? Cuando llega donde estoy, me abraza con fuerza._

_-Gracias a Dios -suspira con voz ronca-. ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_-¿Cómo es que has venido?_

_-He llamado a la compañía aérea para preguntar a qué hora aterrizabais y me han dicho que el avión había atravesado una zona con muchas turbulencias. Tenía que venir -confiesa mirándome a los ojos-. He visto cómo tomábais tierra, incluso han enviado una ambulancia hacia allí. Después no te veía salir y he pensado..._

_-Traga saliva-. No sé lo que he pensado._

_-Estoy bien. Estaba intentando sosegarme un poco. Ha sido horrible. -De repente he puesto un tono de voz agudo y tembloroso, lo que no deja de ser ridículo porque ahora estoy a salvo-. Ha habido un momento en el que realmente creía que nos matábamos._

_-Cuando he visto que no aparecías por la puerta... -Se calla y me mira en silencio durante unos segundos-. Me he dado cuenta por primera vez de cuánto te quiero._

_-¿En serio? -pregunto con voz entrecortada._

_El corazón me late con fuerza. Me voy a caer en cualquier instante._

_-Candy, creo que deberíamos..._

_¿Casarnos? Siento una sacudida en mi interior. ¡Santo cielo! Me está pidiendo que me case con él, aquí, en el aeropuerto. ¿Y qué le respondo? Todavía no estoy preparada. Pero si le digo que no, se irá despechado._

_¡Mierda! Bueno, le contestaré que necesito tiempo para..._

_-... irnos a vivir juntos -acaba._

_Seré idiota... Evidentemente no me estaba pidiendo matrimonio._

_-¿Qué opinas? -me pregunta mientras me acaricia el pelo con cariño._

_-Esto..._

_Me froto la cara para ganar tiempo, incapaz de pensar con claridad. Vivir con Albert... No parece descabellado. No hay razón para no hacerlo. Estoy un poco confundida. Algo intenta penetrar en mi cerebro para enviarme un mensaje._

_De pronto recuerdo algunas de las cosas que he dicho en el avión. Lo de no estar enamorada de verdad, lo de que Albert nunca me ha entendido..._

_Pero bueno, eran tonterías, ¿no? Es decir, creía que iba a morir. No estaba precisamente en mi momento más lúcido._

_-Albert, ¿qué ha pasado con tu importante reunión? -pregunto al recordarla de golpe._

_-La he aplazado._

_-¿Sí ? ¿Por mí?_

_Ahora sí que estoy temblando, las piernas apenas me sostienen. No sé si es por las secuelas del viaje o por amor._

_¡Míralo! Es alto y guapo y ha cancelado un asunto importante para venir a salvarte._

_No cabe duda, es amor._

_-Me encantaría vivir contigo, Albert -susurro, y, para mi sorpresa, me deshago en lágrimas._

**_ continuara..._**


	4. Chapter 4

Espero les guste esta nueva adaptacion, gracias a todas las que me han dejado un review

**_Tres_**

_A la mañana siguiente me despiertan la deslumbrante claridad del sol y un delicioso olor a café._

_-Buenas -saluda la voz de Albert desde algún apartado lugar._

_-Buenas -farfullo sin abrir los ojos._

_-¿Quieres café?_

_-Sí, por favor._

_Me doy la vuelta y escondo mi dolorida cabeza bajo la almohada para intentar dormir unos minutos más._

_Suelo conseguirlo con facilidad, pero hoy me preocupa algo. ¿De qué me habré olvidado?_

_Mientras presto atención a medias a los ruidos de Albert en la cocina y al metálico sonido de fondo de la tele, mi adormilado cerebro busca a tientas una explicación. Es sábado por la mañana. Estoy en la cama de Albert. Anoche salimos a cenar. ¡Ah, sí!, el horrible viaje en avión... Él fue a buscarme al aeropuerto y me dijo..._

_¡Vamos a vivir juntos! ._

_Me incorporo en el preciso momento en que él entra con dos tazas y una cafetera. Lleva un albornoz blanco y está guapísimo. Me siento orgullosa y estiro la mano con intención de darle un beso._

_-Hola -dice riéndose-. Ten cuidado. ¿Qué tal estás? -pregunta, y me alarga una taza._

_-Muy bien -contesto apartándome el pelo de la cara-. Un poco atontada._

_-No me extraña -asegura arqueando las cejas-. Menudo día tuviste ayer._

_-Tienes razón. -Asiento con la cabeza y tomo un sorbo de café -Así que... vamos a vivir juntos._

_-¿Todavía te apetece?_

_-Pues claro -afirmo con una amplia sonrisa. Y es verdad._

_Me siento como si de repente me hubiera vuelto adulta. Voy a vivir con mi novio. Por fin llevaré una vida como es debido._

_-He de decírselo a Stear -comenta él indicando hacia la pared que da a la habitación de su compañero de piso. -Y yo, a Annie y Karen._

_-Tendremos que encontrar el sitio adecuado. Y me prometerás mantenerlo ordenado -dice sonriendo._

_-Mira quién fue a hablar -replico fingiendo estar ofendida-. Eres tú quien tiene cincuenta millones de discos. -Eso es diferente._

_-¿Puedo preguntar por qué? -exclamo poniendo la mano en la cadera como un personaje de comedia televisiva, y él se echa a reír._

_Enmudecemos, como si nos hubiéramos quedado sin energía, y bebemos un poco de café._

_-Bueno, tengo que irme -dice Albert al cabo de un rato. Este fin de semana le toca curso de informática siento no poder ver a tus padres._

_Y lo dice en serio. Por si le faltara algo para ser el novio perfecto, le encanta visitar a mis padres._

_-No te preocupes, no pasa nada._

_-¡Ah!, me había olvidado... -empieza con una misteriosa sonrisa-. Adivina para qué tengo una reserva._

_-¡Vaya! -exclamo entusiasmada-. Para... Estoy a punto de soltar: «Para ir a París.»_

_-¡El festival de jazz! ¡El Dennisson Quartet! Es su último concierto este año. ¿Recuerdas que los oímos en el Ronnie Scott's?_

_Durante un momento no puedo ni hablar. -¡Guau! El... Dennisson Quartet. Ahora me acuerdo. Tocaron el clarinete sin parar unas dos horas, sin pausas. -Sabía que te gustaría -afirma tocándome el brazo, y sonrío débilmente._

_-Sí, claro._

_La verdad es que algún día acabará gustándome el jazz, estoy convencida._

_Observo con afecto cómo Albert se viste, se pasa el hilo dental y coge el maletín._

_-Usas mi regalo -observa satisfecho mirando mi ropa interior, que está en el suelo._

_-Sí, me lo pongo... muy a menudo -aseguro cruzando los dedos por detrás de la espalda-. Es muy bonito._

_-Que pases un buen día con tu familia -me desea acercándose a la cama para darme un beso, pero duda un momento-.¿Candy?_

_-¿Si?_

_Se sienta y me mira con expresión seria. ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué azules son sus ojos!_

_-Me gustaría comentarte algo. -Se muerde el labio-. Siempre hemos hablado con franqueza sobre nuestra relación._

_-Sí -respondo, un poco inquieta._

_-Es sólo una idea. Puede que no te guste. Es decir, la decisión es tuya._

_Lo miro perpleja. Se está ruborizando y parece avergonzado. ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¿Se estará volviendo un pervertidillo? ¿Querrá que me ponga uniformes y cosas así?_

_La verdad es que no me importaría vestirme de enfermera, o de Catwoman, como en Batman. Sería una pasada. Buscaría unas botas brillantes..._

_-He pensado que... quizá... podríamos... -Se interrumpe. -¿Si? -lo animo poniéndole la mano en el brazo. -Podríamos... -Vuelve a callarse. -¿Qué?_

_Nos quedamos en silencio. Casi no puedo respirar. ¿Qué querrá que hagamos?_

_-Podríamos empezar a llamarnos «cariño» -suelta de forma atropellada._

_-¿Qué? -pregunto sin entender nada de lo que ha dicho. -Es que... -murmura sonrojándose todavía más vamos a vivir juntos. Es un compromiso, y últimamente me he fijado en que no usamos ninguna palabra afectuosa._

_Lo miro como si me hubiera pillado en una falta._

_-¿No?_

_- No._

_- ¡Ah! -exclamo, y tomo un sorbo de café. Ahora que lo pienso, tiene razón. No lo hacemos ¿Porqué?_

_- ¿Qué te parece? Sólo si quieres._

_-Por supuesto -contesto enseguida-. Es verdad. -Me aclaro la voz-. Cariño._

_-Gracias, cariño -responde con una encantadora sonrisa, que le devuelvo tratando de acallar las voces de protesta que oigo en el interior de mi cabeza._

_Algo no va bien._

_No me siento «cariño»._

_Eso se le dice a una persona casada que lleva perlas y conduce un todoterreno._

_-¿Candy? -Albert me está mirando-. ¿Te pasa algo?_

_-No estoy segura -contesto riéndome con timidez-. Es que no sé si me veo diciéndolo. Pero con el tiempo acabará gustándome._

_-Bueno, podemos buscar otra cosa. ¿Qué tal «querida»?_

_¿Qué? ¿Habla en serio?_

_-No -respondo rápidamente-. Creo que lo otro es mejor._

_-O «amor», «mi vida», «cielo»..._

_-Tal vez. Mira, ¿por qué no lo dejamos por ahora? -Se le cae el alma a los pies, y me siento mal. Venga ya, puedo llamar a mi novio «cariño». Ser adulto implica estas cosas. Tendré que acostumbrarme-. Lo lamento, Albert. No sé qué me ocurre. Quizá esté algo tensa por culpa del vuelo de ayer -digo cogiéndole la mano-, cariño._

_-No te preocupes, cariño -me tranquiliza sonriendo tras recobrar su alegre expresión, y me da un beso-_

_Hasta luego. ¿Lo ves? Es fácil._

_¡Dios mío!_

_De todas formas, no me importa. Supongo que todas las parejas se enfrentan a momentos igual de delicados. Seguramente es lo más normal._

_Ir desde su casa, en Maida Vale, hasta Islington, donde vivo yo, me cuesta media hora. Cuando abro la puerta me encuentro a Annie en el sofá, rodeada de papeles y con cara de concentración. Trabaja muchísimo._

_A veces se pasa._

_-¿En qué estás enfrascada? ¿Es ese caso de fraude?_

_-No, sólo estoy leyendo un artículo -contesta distraída, y me enseña una revista de moda-. Dice que los cánones de belleza no han cambiado desde los tiempos de Cleopatra, y hay una fórmula para averiguar lo guapa que eres. Se realizan unos cálculos y..._

_-Qué bien. ¿Cuánto has sacado?_

_-Estoy en ello. -Mira la página otra vez con el entrecejo fruncido-. Eso son cincuenta y tres, le resto veinte y_

_sale... ¡Joder! ¡Sólo treinta y tres!_

_-¿Sobre cuánto?_

_-¡Cien! ¡Treinta y tres sobre cien!_

_-Pues vaya mierda._

_-Sí -dice muy seria-. Soy muy fea, ya lo sabía. Toda mi vida he tenido la sensación de que..._

_-¡No! -la interrumpo, intentando no reírme-. Me refiero a la revista. No se puede medir la hermosura con una serie de baremos. No hay más que verte -aseguro señalándola; tiene los ojos más azules del mundo y una bonita y pálida piel. Es una mujer despampanante, incluso a pesar de que su último corte de pelo fue un poco radical-. ¿A quién vas a creer? ¿Al espejo o a las tonterías de un absurdo artículo?_

_-Al artículo -contesta como si la elección fuera obvia._

_Sé que lo dice medio en broma, pero desde que la dejó Simon, su último novio, tiene la autoestima por los suelos. La verdad es que me preocupa un poco._

_-¿Son ésas las proporciones de oro de la belleza? -pregunta Karen, nuestra compañera de piso, que ha entrado en la habitación acompañada por el repiqueteo de sus zapatos de tacón._

_Luce unos vaqueros rosa pálido y una ajustada camiseta blanca y, como de costumbre, va perfectamente maquillada y compuesta. En teoría, trabaja en una galería de escultura, pero lo único que parece hacer en todo el día es depilarse, darse masajes e ir a citas con banqueros, cuyo sueldo averigua antes de aceptar la invitación._

_Me llevo bien con ella, más o menos. Lo que pasa es que suele empezar todas sus frases con: «Si quieres un buen pedrusco en el dedo...» o «Si quieres vivir en el suroeste de Londres...» o «Si quieres que todo el mundo piense que eres una buena anfitriona...»._

_No me importaría que la gente me conociera por algo así, pero tampoco es que sea una de mis prioridades inmediatas._

_Además, su idea de agasajar a los invitados se reduce a llamar a un montón de amigos ricos, decorar la casa con objetos de mimbre, telefonear a alguna empresa de catering para que prepare una cena deliciosa, enviar a sus compañeras de piso (Annie y yo) al cine y mostrarse ofendida cuando éstas osan volver a medianoche para prepararse un cacao caliente._

_-Ya he hecho ese test -dice mientras coge su bolso rosa de Louis Vuitton. Su padre se lo compró cuando rompió con un chico con el que había salido tres veces. ¡Ni que le hubiera partido el corazón! Eso sí, tenía un yate, así que es posible que estuviese desconsolada._

_-¿Qué has sacado? -pregunta Annie._

_-Ochenta y nueve -contesta mientras se rocía con perfume, se arregla su largo y castaño pelo y sonríe ante el espejo-. Candy, ¿es verdad que vas a vivir con Albert?_

_Me quedo de piedra._

_-¿Cómo lo has sabido?_

_-Es vox pópuli. Stear ha llamado a Rupes esta mañana para ir a jugar al críquet y se lo ha contado._

_-¿Te vas con Albert? -pregunta Annie incrédula-. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?_

_-Iba a hacerlo, de verdad. ¿A que es fantástico?_

_-Mal paso, Candy-asegura Karen sacudiendo la cabeza-. Pésima táctica._

_-¿Táctica? -repite Annie poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Son novios, no están jugando al ajedrez._

_-Una relación es como una partida de ajedrez -replica aplicándose rímel-. Mi madre dice que siempre hay que pensar en el futuro. Hay que planear las cosas siguiendo una estrategia. Un movimiento en falso y la has cagado._

_-¡Eso son chorradas! -exclama Annie en tono desafiante-. Es cuestión de tener ideas afines, ser almas gemelas, conocerse._

_-¿Almas gemelas? -se mofa Karen, y me mira con desdén-. Recuerda, Candy, si quieres una piedra preciosa en el dedo, no convivas con Albert._

_Sus ojos lanzan una rápida y pavloviana mirada a la fotografía que hay en la repisa de la chimenea, de cuando le presentaron al príncipe Guillermo en un partido de polo benéfico._

_-¿Aún aspiras a la realeza? -pregunta Annie-. ¿Cuántos años le llevas?_

_-No seas tonta -suelta bruscamente con las mejillas teñidas de rojo-. A veces eres una inmadura._

_-De todas formas, yo no deseo un pedrusco en el dedo -le replico._

_Karen arquea sus perfectas cejas, como diciendo: «Pobre ignorante», y coge su bolso._

_-Por cierto -añade entrecerrando los ojos-. ¿Habéis visto alguna de vosotras mi jersey de Joseph?_

_Nos quedamos en silencio._

_-No -contesto con candor._

_-Yo ni siquiera sé cuál es -dice Annie encogiéndose de hombros._

_No puedo mirar a mi amiga, estoy segura de que la otra noche lo llevaba puesto._

_Los ojos azules de Karen pasan de una a otra como si fueran antenas de radar._

_-Tengo unos brazos muy delgados -explica con tono amenazador-, y no quiero que se le ensanchen las mangas. Y no penséis que no voy a darme cuenta de que lo usáis. Ciao._

_En cuanto desaparece, Annie y yo nos miramos._

_-¡Mierda! Creo que me lo he dejado en el trabajo. Bueno, ya lo traeré el lunes -dice ella despreocupándose y volviendo a la lectura._

_La verdad es que, a veces, tomamos prestada la ropa de Karen sin pedírsela. Pero he de alegar en nuestra defensa que tiene tanta que casi nunca lo nota. Además, según Annie, que las compañeras de piso se intercambien la ropa es uno de los derechos fundamentales del ser humano. Asegura que forma parte de la constitución británica no escrita._

_-De todos modos, me lo debe por haberle redactado una carta para el ayuntamiento sobre sus multas por aparcar mal. Ni siquiera me dio las gracias -añade, levantando la vista de un artículo sobre Nicole Kidman-._

_¿Qué haces luego? ¿Te apetece ver una peli?_

_-No puedo -contesto de mala gana-. Tengo que ir a la comida de cumpleaños de mi madre._

_—Ah, sí, claro -dice con cara comprensiva-. Buena suerte. Espero que te vaya bien._

_Es la única persona del mundo que entiende lo que siento cada vez que voy a casa de mis padres, y eso que no lo se lo he contado todo._

_continuara..._


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todas esta historia ha tenido bastantes reviews, asi que la actualizare diario, gracias a todas

**_cuatro_**

_ En cuanto me siento en el tren, decido que esta vez va a ser diferente. El otro día estuve viendo un programa de Cindy Blaine en que reunía a hijas y madres que habían pasado mucho tiempo sin verse, y me conmovió tanto que no paré de llorar. Al final, Cindy soltó una charlita sobre lo fácil que es desentenderse de la familia, que nos dio la vida, y que deberíamos valorarla más. De repente sentí que había aprendido la lección._

_Así que éstos son mis propósitos para hoy:_

_NO _

_dejaré que me agobie mi familia; _

_tendré celos de Eliza ni permitiré que Charlie me tome el pelo;_

_miraré el reloj para saber cuánto falta para irme._

_SÍ me mostraré relajada y encantadora y recordaré que somos vínculos sagrados en el ciclo eterno de la vida._

_(Esto también lo he sacado de Cindy Blaine.)_

_Mis padres vivían en Twickenham, donde me crié, pero ahora se han ido de Londres a un pueblo de_

_Hampshire. Llego a su casa pasadas las doce y me encuentro a mamá en la cocina con mi prima Eliza. Ella y su marido, Charlie, se han mudado a una localidad que está a cinco minutos en coche de aquí, y están con mis padres a todas horas._

_Cuando las veo juntas, siento una desazón muy familiar. Parecen más madre e hija que tía y sobrina. Las dos lucen el mismo corte de pelo, aunque en el de Eliza se notan más los reflejos; llevan tops de colores vivos que dejan ver unos amplios escotes bronceados; y se están riendo. En la encimera hay una botella de vino blanco medio vacía._

_-¡Felicidades! -exclamo, y abrazo a mamá._

_Cuando veo un paquete envuelto en papel de colorines sobre la mesa, me estremezco de alegría. Le he comprado el mejor regalo del mundo. Me muero de ganas por dárselo._

_-¡Hola! -me saluda Eliza dándose la vuelta con un delantal puesto. Se ha pintado mucho los ojos y del cuello_

_le cuelga una cruz de diamantes que no conocía. Siempre que nos juntamos, exhibe alguna joya nueva-. Me alegro de que hayas venido, Candy. Últimamente no nos vemos mucho, ¿verdad, tía Rachel?_

_-Es verdad._

_-¿Te guardo el abrigo? -se ofrece mientras meto en la nevera la botella de champán que he traído-. ¿Te apetece una copa?_

_Así es como me trata siempre, como si fuera una visita._

_Pero no me importa, no me alterará. Sagrados vínculos del ciclo eterno de la vida._

_-No te molestes -le digo intentando ser amable-. Ya me sirvo yo._

_Abro el armario donde siempre han estado los vasos y lo encuentro lleno de latas de tomate._

_-Están aquí -me indica Eliza desde el otro lado de la cocina-. Lo hemos cambiado todo de sitio; ahora está mucho más ordenado._

_-Ah, bien. Gracias. -Cojo la copa que me da y tomo un sorbo de vino-. ¿Puedo ayudaros?_

_-Creo que no -dice mirando a su alrededor-. Está casi todo hecho. Así que le pregunté a Elaine dónde se había comprado los zapatos que llevaba puestos -continúa volviéndose hacia mi madre-, y me contestó que en Marks and Spencer. No daba crédito a mis oídos._

_-¿Quién es Elaine? -pregunto para entrar en la conversación._

_-Una amiga del club de golf -responde Eliza._

_Mi madre no había practicado ese deporte jamás, pero desde que vive aquí, Eliza y ella han empezado a jugar. Ahora de lo único que hablan es de sus partidos, de sus cenas en el club y de sus interminables fiestas con los amigos golfistas._

_Una vez las acompañé para ver de qué iba todo aquello, pero tienen unas estúpidas normas que yo ignoraba sobre cómo se ha de ir vestido, y a un abuelo casi le dio un ataque al corazón al verme con vaqueros. Tuvieron que buscarme una falda y unos de esos zapatos con pinchos. Y en el campo no conseguí darle a la pelota. No es que no la golpeara bien, es que no le di ni una sola vez. Al final todos se miraron y me dijeron que sería mejor que los esperara en la sede del club._

_-Perdona, Candy. ¿Me dejas pasar? -me pregunta Eliza tratando de coger una bandeja por encima de mi hombro._

_-Disculpa -me excuso apartándome-. ¿De verdad que no puedo hacer nada?_

_-Dale de comer a Sammy -sugiere mi madre, y me alarga un bote con alimento para peces-. Estoy un poco preocupada por él._

_-¿Por qué? -pregunto sintiendo un escalofrío de pánico. -No parece el mismo -asegura escrutando a través del cristal-. ¿Tú que opinas? ¿Crees que está bien?_

_Sigo su mirada y pongo cara pensativa, como si estuviera estudiando los rasgos de Sammy._

_Joder, pensé que no se daría cuenta. Hice todo lo que pude por encontrar un pez que fuera igualito. Es decir, es de color naranja, tiene dos aletas, nada... ¿Qué diferencia hay?_

_-A lo mejor está un poco deprimido -aventuro por fin-. Ya se le pasará. -«Dios mío, que no se le ocurra. llevarlo al veterinario o algo parecido», rezo para mis adentros. Ni siquiera comprobé si era del mismo sexo._

_¿Tienen sexo los peces?- . ¿Puedo hacer algo más? -pregunto mientras rocío profusamente el acuario con comida para ocultar a Sammy._

_-Todo está casi listo -asegura Eliza con suavidad._

_-¿Por qué no vas a saludar a tu padre? -me anima mamá colando unos guisantes-. Aún faltan unos diez minutos para que comamos._

_Los hombres están en el salón viendo un partido de críquet. Mi padre lleva su grisácea barba más arreglada que nunca y bebe cerveza en una jarra metálica. Hace poco que han decorado la sala, pero en las paredes siguen expuestas las copas de natación que ganó Eliza. Mi madre las limpia a menudo. Todas las semanas._

_También están mis premios de equitación; creo que a ésos sólo les pasa el plumero._

_-Hola, papá -saludo, y le doy un beso._

_-¡Candy! -exclama llevándose la mano a la cabeza con fingida sorpresa-. ¡Has conseguido llegar sin dar rodeos ni visitar ciudades históricas!_

_-Hoy no -contesto soltando una risita-. He llegado sana y salva._

_Una vez, al poco de que se mudaran a esta casa, cogí un tren equivocado y aparecí en Salisbury. Siempre me toma el pelo por eso._

_-Hola, Charlie_

_Lo beso en la mejilla e intento no ahogarme con toda la loción para después del afeitado que se ha puesto. lleva unos chinos, un jersey blanco de cuello alto y una pesada pulsera de oro en la muñeca, además de una alianza con diamantes. Dirige la empresa de su familia, que suministra equipamiento para oficinas en toda Gran Bretaña, y conoció a Eliza en una convención de jóvenes empresarios. Al parecer entablaron conversación tras fijarse en el Rolex que lucía cada uno._

_-Hola, Candy. ¿Has visto el nuevo cacharro?_

_-¿Qué? -pregunto sin entender, y entonces me acuerdo del reluciente coche que había en la entrada-. ¡Ah, sí! Muy bonito._

_-Mercedes serie cinco -me informa, y toma un trago de cerveza-. Cuarenta y dos mil libras, precio de catálogo._

_-¡Joder!_

_-No pagué tanto -asegura tocándose un lado de la nariz-. Adivina._

_-¿Cuarenta?_

_-Inténtalo otra vez._

_-Treinta y nueve._

_-Treinta y siete mil doscientas cincuenta -presume con tono triunfal-. Y un reproductor de CD de regalo._

_Deducible de impuestos -añade._

_-Fantástico._

_No sé qué más decir, así que me siento en el brazo del sofá y me corno un cacahuete._

_-¿Aspiras a algo igual, Candy?- interviene mi padre-. ¿Crees que lo conseguirás algún día?_

_-Pues..., no sé, papá. Ahora que me acuerdo, tengo algo para ti._

_Torpemente, busco en mi bolso y saco un cheque de trescientas libras._

_-Bien hecho. Lo restaré de la cuenta -dice él con ojos brillantes mientras se lo mete en el bolsillo-. A esto se le llama aprender a valerse por uno mismo._

_-Una lección provechosa -corrobora Charlie asintiendo con la cabeza. Bebe un trago y le sonríe a mi padre-. Dime, Candy, ¿en qué trabajas esta semana?_

_Cuando lo conocí, yo acababa de dejar la agencia inmobiliaria para convertirme en fotógrafa. De eso hace dos años y medio, y siempre que me ve suelta el mismo chiste. Todas y cada una de las puñeteras..._

_Vale, tranquila. Piensa en algo alegre. Aprecia a tu familia. Aprecia a Charlie._

_-Sigo en el mundo del marketing -contesto entusiasmada-. Ya llevo un año._

_-Ah, marketing. Muy bien, muy bien._

_Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, que sólo interrumpe el comentarista de la televisión. De repente los dos gruñen porque algo pasa en el terreno de juego. Después vuelven a gruñir._

_-Bueno. Creo que..._

_Cuando me levanto del sofá ni siquiera se giran._

_Voy al vestíbulo y cojo el paquete que he traído. Salgo por la puerta lateral, llamo a la del anexo y la empujo con cuidado. -¿Abuelo?_

_Es el padre de mi madre. Empezó a vivir con nosotros después de que lo operaran de corazón, hace diez años. En la casa de Twickenham sólo tenía un dormitorio, pero aquí hay más espacio y disfruta de un pequeño adosado con dos habitaciones y una cocinita. Está sentado en su sillón de cuero favorito, en la radio suena música clásica y, frente a él, en el suelo, hay unas seis cajas llenas de cachivaches._

_-Hola, abuelo._

_Levanta la vista y se le ilumina la cara. -¡Candy! Ven aquí, chiquilla_

_Me inclino para darle un beso y él me aprieta la mano con fuerza. Tiene la piel seca y fría, y el pelo incluso más blanco que la última vez que lo vi._

_-Te he traído más chocolatinas Panther-le explico indicando el paquete._

_Al igual que todos sus amigos de la bolera, es un adicto a las barritas energéticas de mi empresa; así que me aprovecho del descuento que me hacen y siempre que vengo a verlo le compro una caja._

_-Gracias, tesoro. Eres una buena chica._

_-¿Dónde las dejo?_

_Miramos la atestada habitación con gesto de impotencia._

_-¿Qué te parece detrás del televisor? -sugiere al cabo de un momento._

_Me abro camino como puedo, las deposito en el suelo y vuelvo sobre mis pasos, intentando no pisar nada._

_-El otro día leí un artículo en el periódico que me dejó muy preocupado -comenta mientras me siento en una de las cajas-. Era sobre la seguridad en Londres. Tú no utilizas el transporte público, ¿verdad?_

_-Esto..., casi nunca -miento cruzando los dedos con disimulo-. De vez en cuando, sólo si es absolutamente necesario._

_-Pues no deberías -me aconseja alarmado-. En el metro hay jóvenes encapuchados que llevan navajas automáticas. Gamberros borrachos que rompen botellas y se sacan los ojos los unos a los otros..._

_-No será para tanto._

_-No merece la pena correr el riesgo. Total, para ahorrarse un par de taxis..._

_Seguro que si le preguntara cuánto cree que cuesta un trayecto normal en Londres me contestaría que cinco chelines._

_-De verdad, abuelo, tengo mucho cuidado. Y voy en taxi. -En ocasiones. Una vez al año-. Bueno, ¿qué es todo esto? -pregunto para cambiar de tema, y él suelta un sonoro suspiro._

_-Tu madre limpió el desván el otro día y estoy tratando de organizar lo que quiero quedarme y lo que no._

_-Me parece una idea estupenda -lo animo contemplando el montón de trastos-. ¿Esto es lo que vas a tirar?_

_-¡No! Eso es lo que me guardo -dice poniendo una mano protectora sobre sus pertenencias._

_-¿Dónde está lo que ya no vale?_

_Nos quedamos en silencio y él evita mi mirada._

_¡Abuelo! ¡Tienes que deshacerte de algo! -exclamo intentando no echarme a reír- estos recortes de periódico no sirven para nada. Y esto ¿qué es? -pregunto apartando los papeles y sacando un yo-yo-. Basura._

_-Es de Jim -responde cogiéndolo y examinándolo enternecido-. Del bueno de Jim._

_-¿Quién era? -pregunto sorprendida, pues jamás había oído hablar de él-. ¿Un buen amigo?_

_-Nos conocimos en un parque de atracciones y pasamos la tarde juntos. Tenía nueve años -explica dándole vueltas al juguete entre las manos._

_-¿Os hicisteis amigos?_

_-No volví a verlo jamás -asegura moviendo la cabeza con los ojos empañados-. Pero no lo he olvidado._

_Su problema es que nunca olvida nada._

_-¿Y qué vas a hacer con todas estas felicitaciones navideñas? -inquiero sacando un fajo de tarjetas._

_-Nunca las tiro -afirma mirándome fijamente-. Cuando llegues a mi edad y la gente que has conocido y amado toda tu vida empiece a morirse..., querrás tener un recuerdo suyo, por pequeño que sea._

_-Entiendo -digo emocionada. Cojo el siguiente sobre y me cambia la expresión-. ¡Abuelo! ¡Esto es de una reparación eléctrica de mil novecientos sesenta y cinco!_

_-Frank Smith era un buen hombre... -empieza._

_-¡No! -exclamo depositándolo en el suelo-. Esto va a la basura y tampoco necesitas una carta de... –continúo abriendo otra- la compañía del gas, ni veinte ejemplares viejos de la revista Punch; hace años que dejaron de publicarla -aseguro apilándolos-. ¿Y qué es esto? -pregunto sacando un sobre con fotos-. ¿Te interesan de verdad o...?_

_Algo me atraviesa el corazón y me callo a mitad de frase._

_Es una fotografía de mis padres, sentados en un parque. Mamá lleva un vestido de flores y papá, un ridículo sombrero. Yo tengo unos nueve años y estoy sobre sus rodillas, comiéndome un helado. Parecemos muy felices._

_Miro otra en silencio. Me he puesto el sombrero de mi padre y los tres nos reímos con ganas._

_Los tres, antes de que Eiza entrara en nuestras vidas._

_Todavía recuerdo el día en que llegó. Una maleta roja en el recibidor, una voz nueva en la cocina y el olor de un perfume desconocido. Me acerqué y me encontré con una extraña que se estaba tomando un té. Llevaba el uniforme del colegio, pero a mí me pareció una mujer adulta: con pecho, pendientes de oro y mechas en el pelo. Durante la cena, mis padres le permitieron beber vino. Mi madre no paraba de decirme que debía ser amable con ella porque su mamá se había muerto. Todos teníamos que ser bondadosos con Elia. Por eso se quedó con mi habitación._

_Hojeo el resto de la fotografías e intento tragarme el nudo que se me ha formado en la garganta. Ahora me acuerdo de ese sitio. Era el parque al que solíamos ir, el que tenía columpios y toboganes, pero para Eliza era muy aburrido. Yo quería desesperadamente parecerme a ella y también dije que era muy soso. No volvimos nunca más._

_-¡Toc, toc! -Levanto la vista sobresaltada y veo a Eliza en la puerta, con un vaso de vino en la mano-. La comida está lista._

_-Gracias. Ahora vamos._

_-Abuelo -dice ella apuntándolo con un dedo acusador e indicando las cajas-. ¿Has hecho algo con todo eso?_

_-No es tan fácil -intervengo en su defensa-. Son recuerdos. No se pueden tirar sin más._

_-Si tú lo dices -replica poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Por mí, iría todo a la basura._

_No quiero apreciarla. No puedo. Me entran ganas de estamparle la tarta de melaza en la cara._

_Llevamos cuarenta minutos en la mesa y sólo hemos oído su voz. -La imagen lo es todo. Hay que saber elegir los colores, el aspecto adecuado, la mejor forma de andar... Cuando voy por la calle, el mensaje que envío es: «Soy una triunfadora.»_

_-Enséñanoslo -le pide mamá llena de admiración. -Bueno -acepta con sonrisa de falsa modestia-. Se hace así. Echa hacia atrás la silla y se limpia la boca con la servilleta. -Tendrías que fijarte en ella, Candy_

_-me anima mi madre-, y aprender unos cuantos truquillos._

_Eliza empieza a caminar por la habitación con la barbilla levantada, el pecho adelantado y los ojos fijos en la distancia, mientras mueve el culo de un lado a otro._

_Parece una mezcla entre avestruz y androide de Star Wars episodio II, el ataque de los clones._

_-Por supuesto, hay que ir con tacones -puntualiza sin detenerse._

_-Cuando entra en una sala de congresos, siempre se vuelven un montón de cabezas para mirarla –nos informa Charlie muy orgulloso, antes de tomar un trago de vino-. Todo el mundo deja lo que tenga entre manos para verla pasar._

_No me cabe duda._

_Joder. Me han entrado ganas de echarme a reír, pero no debo hacerlo._

_-¿Quieres intentarlo, Candy? -me propone mi prima. -Esto..., creo que no. Ya me he quedado con lo esencial. De repente suelto una risita, y trato de disimularla tosiendo. -Sólo quiere ayudarte, Candy –me riñe mi madre-. Deberías estarle agradecida. Eres muy buena con ella, Eliza._

_Le sonríe con cariño, ella esboza una sonrisa afectada y yo me tomo un poco de vino._

_Sí, claro. Eliza sólo quiere ayudarme, ya._

_Por eso, cuando estaba desesperada porque no encontraba trabajo y le pedí que me dejara hacer prácticas en su empresa, me respondió que no. Le escribí una larga y afectuosa carta en la que aseguraba que sabía que la ponía en una situación incómoda, pero que le agradecería que me diera una oportunidad, aunque fuera un par de días llevando recados._

_Me contestó con una nota de rechazo estándar._

_Casi me muero de vergüenza. Nunca se lo he contado a nadie y mucho menos a mis padres._

_-Deberías prestar atención a los consejos profesionales de Eliza -me regaña papá con dureza-. Quizá si le hicieras más caso, te irían mejor las cosas._

_-Es sólo una forma de andar -suelta Charlie riéndose-. No una cura milagrosa._

_-¡Charlie! -lo reprende mi madre._

_-Era una broma -apostilla él sirviéndose más vino._

_-Pues claro -confirmo forzándome a sonreír alegremente. Espera a que me asciendan._

_Espera y verás._

_-Candy, vuelve a la realidad. -Eliza está moviendo la mano cómicamente delante de mi cara-. Despierta, atontada. Vamos a darle los regalos._

_-Muy bien -respondo abandonando mis pensamientos-. Voy a por el mío._

_Mientras mi madre abre un paquete en el que hay una cámara que le ha comprado mi padre y otro con un bolso de parte del abuelo, empiezo a entusiasmarme. Me hace tanta ilusión que le guste mi regalo..._

_-No es nada del otro mundo -le aseguro mientras le entrego un sobre de color rosa-. Ya verás._

_-¿Qué será? -pregunta intrigada. Lo abre, saca una tarjeta floreada y se queda mirándola fijamente-. ¡Oh, Candy!_

_-¿Qué es? -quiere saber mi padre._

_-Un día en un balneario -explica encantada-. Todo un día de caricias._

_-Eso sí que es una buena idea -dice mi abuelo dándome una palmadita en la mano-. Siempre has tenido mucha imaginación._

_-Gracias, cariño. ¡Qué detalle!_

_Mamá se inclina y me da un beso; me invade una brillante y cálida sensación. Se me ocurrió hace unos meses. Se trata de una oferta para todo el día, con todo tipo de tratamientos._

_-Incluye un almuerzo con champán -apunto con entusiasmo-. Y puedes quedarte con las zapatillas._

_-Fantástico. Estoy deseando ir. Qué regalo más bonito._

_-Oh, vaya -dice Eliza con una risita, mientras mira el sobre alargado de color crema que tiene en la mano-. Me temo que has eclipsado el mío. Da igual, ya lo cambiaré._

_La miro, recelosa. El tono de su voz me alerta de que está tramando algo._

_-¿A qué te refieres? -pregunta mi madre._

_-No importa. Ya buscaré otra cosa. -Empieza a guardar su obsequio en el bolso._

_-Eliza, cariño. No seas tonta. ¿Qué es?_

_-Bueno. Es que parece que Candy y yo hemos tenido la misma idea -dice dándoselo por fin y soltando otra risita-. ¿A que resulta increíble?_

_El miedo me paraliza._

_No puedo creer que haya sido capaz de hacer lo que creo que ha hecho._

_Mientras mi madre abre el sobre hay un absoluto silencio._

_-¡Virgen santa! -exclama al sacar un folleto dorado-. ¿Qué es esto? ¿El balneario Meridien? -Otro papel cae en sus manos-. ¿Billetes para París? ¡Eliza!_

_Lo ha hecho. Ha arruinado mi regalo._

_-Para los dos -añade mi prima con engreimiento-. Para el tío Brian también._

_-¡Eliza! -exclama papá encantado-. Eres un cielo._

_-Se supone que es un establecimiento muy bueno -continúa ella con sonrisa de autosuficiencia-. Tiene cinco estrellas y al chef le dieron otras tres en la guía Michelín._

_-No me lo puedo creer -dice mi madre contemplando entusiasmada las fotos-. ¡Mira qué piscina! ¡Y qué jardines!_

_Mi tarjeta ha quedado olvidada entre el papel de envolver._

_De repente estoy a punto de echarme a llorar. Ignoro cómo, pero Eliza lo sabía._

_-Lo sabías -exploto, incapaz de contenerme-. Te dije que iba a regalarle un tratamiento en un balneario._

_Hablamos del tema hace meses, en el jardín._

_-¿Sí ? No me acuerdo._

_-Pues claro que te acuerdas._

_-Candy -me corta mi madre-. Ha sido sin querer, ¿verdad, Eliza?_

_-Evidentemente -contesta ella abriendo los ojos con inocencia-. Si te he chafado la idea, sólo puedo disculparme._

_-No es necesario -la defiende mamá-. Son cosas que pasan. Y los dos regalos son muy bonitos. Los dos._

_-Vuelve a mirar mi carta-. Ahora quiero que sigáis siendo buenas amigas. No me gusta que os peleéis y menos el día de mi cumpleaños._

_Me sonríe y trato devolverle la sonrisa, pero me siento como si tuviera diez años de nuevo. Eliza siempre ha pasado por encima de mí, desde que llegó. Hiciera lo que hiciese, todo el mundo se ponía de su parte. Su madre estaba muerta y todos teníamos que ser amables con ella. Nunca podía vencerla, jamás._

_Intentando sobreponerme, cojo la copa de vino y tomo un buen trago. De pronto advierto que estoy mirando el reloj a escondidas. Si me excuso diciendo que los trenes llegan a Londres muy tarde, podré irme a las cuatro. Sólo queda una hora y media. A lo mejor puedo ver la tele o algo parecido._

_-¿En qué estás pensando? -pregunta mi abuelo mientras me aprieta la mano sonriendo. Levanto la vista con expresión culpable._

_-En nada -contesto con fingida sonrisa-. La verdad es que no estaba pensando en nada._

_continuara..._


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chicas como lo prometi, como este fic ha sido aceptado muy bien esta semana actualizare todos los dias, saludos a todas, gracias por todos los reviws

**_cinco_**

_ Da igual. No pasa nada, porque me van a ascender. Entonces Charlie tendrá que tragarse sus chistes sobre mi trabajo y podré devolverle el dinero a mi padre. Los dejaré a todos de piedra; va a ser fantástico._

_El lunes por la mañana me despierto inusitadamente enérgica y positiva, y me pongo el conjunto habitual para ir a trabajar, que consiste en vaqueros y una camiseta chula, por ejemplo, una de French Connection._

_Bueno, para ser sincera, la encontré en una tienda de segunda mano, pero aún conserva la etiqueta._

_Mientras le deba dinero a mi padre no tengo muchas opciones a la hora de comprarme ropa. Es decir, una nueva vale unas cincuenta libras, y la mía me costó siete cincuenta y está prácticamente nueva._

_Subo las escaleras del metro corriendo, el sol brilla y me siento llena de optimismo. Imaginaos que me ascienden, que se lo digo a todo el mundo. Mi madre me preguntará: «¿Qué tal te ha ido la semana?», y yo le contestaré: «Bueno...»_

_No, lo que haré será esperar a estar en casa y entonces les entregaré mi nueva tarjeta de visita sin darle ninguna importancia._

_O tal vez vaya a verlos con mi nuevo coche de la empresa. Bueno, no sé si el resto de los ejecutivos de marketing tiene uno, pero nunca se sabe. Puede que a partir de ahora nos lo den. O me digan: «Hemos elegido uno especialmente...»_

_-¡Candice!_

_Me giro y veo a Patty, mi amiga de Personal, que sube jadeando detrás de mí. Lleva alborotada su corta y castaña melena y va con un zapato en la mano._

_-¿Qué te ha pasado? -le pregunto cuando llega arriba._

_-El zapato éste -dice desconsolada-. Me lo arreglaron el otro día y ya se me ha vuelto a romper el tacón. Me costó seis libras. Vaya día más desastroso. El lechero ha olvidado dejarme las botellas y he pasado un fin de semana horrible._

_-Creía que habías estado con Michael -comento sorprendida-. ¿Qué ha sucedido?_

_Michael es el último novio de Patty, con el que sale desde hace unas cuantas semanas. Habían planeado ir a la casa que él tiene en el campo y que arregla en sus ratos libres._

_-Ha sido una pesadilla. En cuanto llegamos dijo que se iba a jugar al golf._

_-Bueno, está a gusto contigo y actúa con toda normalidad -insinúo, intentando ver el lado positivo._

_-Puede -acepta dubitativa-. Después me preguntó -si me importaría hacer algo mientras él estaba en el club._

_Le contesté que no y entonces me dio una brocha y tres botes de pintura. Me aseguró que si era rápida, podría acabar el cuarto de estar._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Luego volvió a las seis y me dijo que lo había hecho muy mal. -Su voz suena más y más desconsolada-. No era verdad, simplemente me había dejado un trozo porque la mierda de la escalera no era lo bastante alta._

_La miro, estupefacta._

_-No me digas que pintaste la habitación._

_-Pues... sí-contesta fijando en mí sus enormes ojos avellana-. Lo hice para ayudarlo, pero ahora que lo pienso, creo que me utilizó._

_No tengo palabras._

_-Pues claro que se estaba aprovechando de ti -consigo articular por fin-. Quiere un pintor que le salga gratis. Debes mandarlo a paseo enseguida. ¡Ya mismo!_

_Se queda en silencio unos segundos y la miro, nerviosa. Su cara no refleja nada, pero bajo la superficie veo un montón de cosas. Es como cuando en Tiburón el bicho desaparece en el agua y sabes que en cualquier momento..._

_-¡Tienes razón! -exclama-. Me ha estado utilizando. Y es culpa mía. Cuando me preguntó si sabía algo de fontanería o de arreglar tejados, tendría que haberlo sospechado._

_-¿Cuándo te dijo algo así? -suelto sin poder creerlo._

_-En la primera cita. Pensé que sólo estaba, ya sabes, dándome conversación._

_-La culpa no es tuya -le aseguro apretándole el brazo-. ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo?_

_-¿Pero por qué me ocurren estas cosas? -se lamenta parada en medio de la calle-. ¿Por qué sólo atraigo a auténticos impresentables?_

_-Eso no es verdad._

_-Sí que lo es. Fíjate en los hombres con los que he salido -dice empezando a contar con los dedos-: Daniel me pidió un montón de dinero prestado y luego se largó a México. Gary me dejó plantada en cuanto le encontré trabajo. David me engañaba con otra... ¿No crees que la historia se repite demasiado?_

_-Esto... Bueno, es posible._

_-Debería darme por vencida -afirma derrotada-. jamás encontraré a nadie que valga la pena._

_-No, no lo hagas. Sé que tu vida va a cambiar por completo y que te cruzarás con un hombre encantador, amable y maravilloso._

_-Pero ¿dónde? -pregunta con expresión de impotencia._

_-No sé, pero ocurrirá -digo con los dedos cruzados detrás de la espalda-. Tengo un presentimiento muy fuerte._

_-¿Lo dices en serio?_

_-Por supuesto -respondo pensando rápidamente en algo-. Te voy a dar una idea. ¿Por qué no pruebas a comer en un sitio diferente? Puede que allí conozcas a alguien._

_-¿Tú crees? -pregunta indecisa-. Vale, lo intentaré. -Suelta un sonoro suspiro y echa a andar por la acera-. Lo único bueno del fin de semana -añade cuando llegamos a la esquina- es que conseguí acabar mi nuevo top._

_¿Qué te parece?_

_Se abre la chaqueta orgullosa y da una vuelta. La miro durante unos segundos sin saber qué responder._

_No es que no me guste el ganchillo..._

_Bueno. La verdad es que no me gusta en absoluto._

_Sobre todo los jerséis de escote generoso y calados. A través de los agujeros se le ve el sujetador._

_-Es... fantástico -consigo decir al final-. Absolutamente encantador._

_-¿Verdad que sí? -corrobora con una sonrisa agradecida-. Los hago en un periquete. Ahora me voy a hacer una falda a juego._

_-Estupendo -murmuro-. Te salen divinos._

_-No me cuesta nada. Me divierte._

_Sonríe con modestia y vuelve a abrocharse la chaqueta._

_-¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti? -pregunta mientras cruzamos la calle-. ¿Has pasado un buen fin de semana? Seguro que sí. Albert estuvo maravilloso y romántico contigo. ¿A que te llevó a cenar o algo así?_

_-La verdad es que me pidió que me fuera a vivir con él._

_-¿De verdad? -exclama con melancolía-. ¡Qué bien! Sois la pareja perfecta. Me dais esperanzas de que algún día me suceda algo igual. Para vosotros debe de ser muy sencillo._

_No puedo reprimir un cosquilleo de satisfacción en mi interior. Albert y yo. La pareja perfecta. Modelo para los demás._

_-No es fácil -aseguro con una risilla humilde-. También nos peleamos, como todo el mundo._

_-¿Si? -Parece sorprendida-. Nunca os he visto discutir._

_-Pues claro que lo hacemos._

_Me estrujo el cerebro e intento recordar la última vez que Albert y yo tuvimos una bronca. Evidentemente las tenemos. Muchas. Como todas las parejas. Es muy sano._

_Venga, esto es ridículo. Seguro que..._

_Sí, una vez estábamos en el río y yo afirmaba que aquellos pájaros blancos eran gansos mientras Albert mantenía que eran cisnes. ¿Veis? Somos normales. Lo sabía._

_Estamos cerca de la sede de Panther. Cuando subimos los escalones de piedra, en los que hay una pantera de granito saltando, empiezo a ponerme un poco nerviosa. Archie querrá que le haga un informe completo de la reunión con Glen Oil._

_¿Qué le voy a decir?_

_Seré franca y sincera, pero sin contarle la verdad._

_-¡Mira! -me reclama Patty, y vuelvo la vista hacia donde indica._

_Tras el cristal distingo un gran revuelo en el vestíbulo. Esto no es normal. ¿Qué estará pasando?_

_¿Habrá habido un incendio o algo así?_

_Mientras empujamos la pesada puerta giratoria nos miramos desconcertadas. El caos es absoluto. La gente corre de un sitio para otro, alguien está sacándole brillo a la barandilla de latón, otro limpia las plantas de plástico y Neil, el gerente de la empresa, apremia a nuestros compañeros para que vayan hacia los ascensores._

_-¿Quieren ir a sus oficinas, por favor? No debe haber nadie en recepción -dice con voz estresada-. Aquí no hay nada que ver. Por favor, vayan a sus puestos de trabajo._

_-¿Qué ocurre? -le pregunto a Dave, el guarda jurado, que está apoyado contra la pared con una taza de té, como de costumbre. Él toma un sorbo, lo paladea y sonríe._

_-Va a venir Terrence Grandchester._

_-¿Qué? -exclamamos Patty y yo, y nos quedamos con la boca abierta._

_-¿Hoy?_

_-¿En serio?_

_En el mundo de Panther Corporation es como si viniera el Papa, o Santa Claus. Es el cofundador de la compañía, el que inventó la Panther Cola. Lo sé porque he mecanografiado datos sobre él un millón de veces._

_«En 1987, los emprendedores socios Terrence Grandchester y Pete Laidler compraron la deficitaria empresa de refrescos Zoot, embotellaron la Zootacola con el nombre de Panther Cola, inventaron el eslogan "Que nada te detenga" y marcaron un hito en el mercado.»_

_No me extraña que Neil esté nervioso._

_-Llegará en cinco minutos -apunta Dave mirando el reloj-. Más o menos._

_-Pero ¿cómo...? -pregunta Patty-. Es decir, ¿así sin más?_

_Los ojos del guarda parpadean. Seguramente lleva toda la mañana repitiendo lo mismo y se está divirtiendo de lo lindo._

_-Al parecer, quiere ver cómo va la sucursal del Reino Unido._

_-Creía que se había alejado del mundo de los negocios -interviene Jane, de Contabilidad, que se ha puesto detrás de nosotras y escucha muerta de curiosidad-. Pensaba que desde que murió Pete Laidler, se sumió en la tristeza y se recluyó. En su rancho, o donde sea._

_-Eso fue hace tres años -puntualiza Patty-. Puede que ya esté mejor._

_-¿Querrá vender la empresa? -sugiere Jane en tono amenazador._

_-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?_

_-Nunca se sabe._

_-Yo creo -dice Dave, y todas estiramos el cuello para escucharlo- que quiere ver si las plantas brillan lo suficiente. -Mira hacia Neil, y nos echamos a reír._

_-Tenga cuidado, no rompa los tallos -regaña nuestro gerente a la limpiadora, y después se gira hacia nosotras-. ¿Qué hacen ahí todavía?_

_-Ya nos vamos -responde Patty, y nos dirigimos hacia las es caleras, que siempre utilizo para no tener que ir al gimnasio. Además, por suerte, el departamento de Marketing está en la primera planta._

_-¡Dios mío! ¡Es él! -exclama Jane nada más llegar al rellano._

_Una limusina acaba de parar frente a las puertas de cristal._

_¿Qué tendrán algunos coches? Están tan brillantes y bruñidos que parecen hechos de un material diferente._

_Como por obra de un mecanismo de relojería, las puertas del ascensor del fondo del vestíbulo se abren y vemos a Graham Hillingdon, el director, seguido por el director ejecutivo y otros seis tipos, todos con impecables trajes oscuros._

_-Ya basta -le susurra Neil a la pobre limpiadora-. ¡Déjelo!_

_Las tres permanecemos donde estamos, riendo como niñas, esperando a que se abra la puerta de la limusina. Un hombre de pelo rubio y abrigo azul marino sale por ella. Lleva gafas oscuras y un maletín con pinta de ser carísimo._

_¡Caray! Vaya lujo._

_Graham Hillingdon y su séquito han salido y se han alineado en las escaleras. Le estrechan la mano al recién llegado y lo acompañan al interior, donde lo aguarda Neil._

_-Bienvenido a Panther Corporation -dice él con exagerada efusión-. Espero que haya tenido un buen viaje._

_-No ha estado mal, gracias -responde el hombre con acento norteamericano._

_-Como podrá observar, es un día normal de trabajo..._

_-Mirad -dice Patty-. Kenny se ha quedado fuera._

_Kenny Davey, uno de los diseñadores, está en las escaleras, indeciso, sin saber si entrar o no. Pone una mano en la puerta, se aparta, vuelve otra vez y echa un vistazo dentro._

_-Pase -le ordena Neil con sonrisa feroz-. Es uno de nuestros diseñadores. Debería haber llegado hace diez minutos, pero no importa -le explica al jefazo mientras empuja al atónito Kenny hacia el ascensor; después mira hacia arriba y nos indica que desaparezcamos._

_-Venga-murmura Patty-. Será mejor que nos vayamos._

_Y las tres subimos corriendo los escalones intentando no reírnos._

_El ambiente de Marketing recuerda un poco al de mi habitación cuando estábamos en el instituto y preparábamos una fiesta. La gente se peina, se perfuma y arregla sus papeles cotilleando entusiasmada._

_Cuando paso ante la oficina de Gregg, que se ocupa de la estrategia publicitaria, me fijo en que está colocando cuidadosamente su premio a la eficacia en marketing sobre la mesa, mientras su ayudante, Fiona, saca brillo a las fotografías en las que Greg estrecha la mano de gente famosa._

_Cuando estoy dejando el abrigo en la percha, Archie, el jefe de nuestro departamento, me lleva a un lado._

_-¿Qué cojones pasó en Glen Oil? Esta mañana he recibido un correo electrónico muy extraño de Doug Hamilton. ¿Le echaste algo encima?_

_Lo miro horrorizada. Se lo ha dicho. Pero si me prometió que no lo haría._

_-No fue exactamente así -aclaro enseguida-. Sólo intentaba demostrarle las cualidades de Panther Prime y... derramé el líquido de la lata._

_Archie arquea las cejas con un gesto nada amistoso. -Vale, era pedirte demasiado._

_-No, no lo era. Es decir, todo habría ido bien si... Si me das otra oportunidad, te prometo que lo haré mejor._

_-Ya veremos -zanja mirando el reloj-. Será mejor que te pongas en marcha. Tienes la mesa hecha un desastre._

_-Muy bien. Esto, ¿a qué hora es mi evaluación?_

_-Candy, por si no te has enterado, Terrence Grandchester ha venido a vernos -me informa con todo el sarcasmo de que es capaz-. Pero si crees que tu evaluación es más importante que la persona que fundó la empresa..._

_-No es eso. Sólo..._

_-Ordena tu escritorio -me pide con voz cansada-. Y si le tiras a Grandchester una Panther Prime encima, estás despedida._

_Mientras voy a toda prisa hacia mi puesto, Neil entra con cara de pocos amigos._

_-¡Atención! -grita dando una palmada-. Atención todo el mundo. Esto es una visita informal, nada más. Quizá el señor Grandchester hable con alguno de ustedes y vea lo que están haciendo. Así que trabajen con normalidad, aunque, evidentemente, lo mejor que puedan. ¿Qué son estos papeles? -inquiere de pronto mirando un montón de pruebas que hay en un rincón de la mesa de Fergus Grady._

_-Son..., esto..., material gráfico para la nueva campaña del chicle Panther -contesta Fergus, que es muy tímido y creativo-. Me falta sitio._

_-Bueno, pues ahí no pueden quedarse -replica cogiéndolos y entregándoselos-. Deshágase de ellos. Si les pregunta alguna cosa, contesten con amabilidad y naturalidad. Cuando llegue, quiero que todos estén haciendo lo que harían en un día cualquiera. Algunos pueden estar llamando por teléfono; otros, tecleando en el ordenador; un par, discutiendo ideas. Recuerden que este departamento es el eje de la empresa. Panther Corporation es famosa por su eficacia en cuestión de marketing._

_Se calla y todos lo miramos sin atrevernos a decir nada._

_-¡Vamos! -exige dando otra palmada-. No se quede ahí parada -añade dirigiéndose a mí-. ¡Venga, muévase!_

_¡Dios mío! Tengo la mesa llena de cosas. Abro un cajón y meto un montón de papeles. Después, intranquila, empiezo a ordenar los bolígrafos. En el escritorio de al lado, Susana Marlowe se retoca los labios._

_-Conocerlo va a ser muy inspirador -dice mirándose en un espejito de mano-. ¿Sabes?, mucha gente cree que transformó el mundo del marketing él solito. ¿Camiseta nueva, Candy? ¿De dónde es?_

_-De French Connection._

_-Este fin de semana estuve allí. -Entrecierra los ojos-. Y no vi ese modelo._

_-Puede que se les hubiera acabado -sugiero dándome la vuelta y fingiendo que estoy organizando el cajón superior._

_-¿Cómo debemos llamarlo? ¿Señor Grandchester o Terrence? -pregunta Caroline._

_-Cinco minutos con él -suplica febrilmente por teléfono Nick, uno de los ejecutivos de marketing-. Es lo único que necesito para comentarle la idea de la página web. Si la aceptara..._

_Joder, este ambiente tan entusiasta es contagioso. Con una subida de adrenalina, saco el cepillo para el pelo y compruebo mi brillo de labios. Nunca se sabe, a lo mejor advierte mi potencial. Puede que, de todos, se fije en mí._

_-Muy bien, chicos -dice Archie entrando en el departamento-. Está en esta planta. Primero va a ir a Administración._

_-Sigan con sus tareas cotidianas -nos ruega Neil-. ¡Ya!_

_Joder, ¿qué es lo que hago todos los días? Cogeré el teléfono para escuchar los mensajes._

_Miro a mi alrededor y veo que a todo el mundo se le ha ocurrido lo mismo._

_Todos no podemos estar con el auricular pegado a la oreja. Esto es ridículo. Vale, encenderé el ordenador y aguardaré a que esté a punto._

_Mientras contemplo cómo cambia de color la pantalla, Susana empieza a hablar en voz alta._

_-Creo que la esencia del concepto es la vitalidad -comenta mirando hacia la puerta sin cesar por el rabillo del ojo-. ¿Entiende lo que quiero decir?_

_-Sí, claro -afirma Nick-. En un entorno moderno de marketing es preciso buscar una... fusión de estrategias y tener una visión progresista._

_Pues sí que va lento el ordenador hoy. Cuando llegue Terrence Grandchester todavía estaré esperando como una tonta._

_Ya sé lo que voy a hacer. Seré la persona que sirve los cafés. ¿Hay algo más natural?_

_-Voy a por un café -anuncio tímidamente, y me levanto de la silla._

_-¿Puedes traerme uno? -me pide Susana alzando la vista un momento-. De todas formas, en el máster que hice sobre administración de empresas..._

_La máquina está cerca de la puerta, en un hueco. Mientras espero que el nocivo líquido llene el vaso, veo que Graham Hillingdon sale de Administración, seguido de otras dos personas. ¡Mierda! Vienen hacia aquí._

_Vale, mantén la calma. Aguarda a que esté listo el otro vaso, simpática y natural._

_Ahí está: rubio, con un traje que parece muy caro y con gafas oscuras. Pero, para mi sorpresa, retrocede para dejar el camino libre._

_De hecho, nadie lo mira. Toda la atención se centra en otra persona. Un tipo que lleva vaqueros y jersey negro de cuello alto._

_Mientras lo observo fascinada, él se gira. Cuando le veo la cara siento un tremendo impacto en el pecho, como si me hubiera golpeado uña bola de billar._

_¡Oh, no! ¡Es él!_

_Los mismos ojos azul zafiro. Se ha afeitado, pero es él._

_El hombre del avión._

_¿Por qué estarán todos pendientes de él? Ahora ha empezado a hablar y todo el mundo se deleita con sus palabras._

_Se vuelve otra vez, e instintivamente me escondo para que no me vea. ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí? No puede..._

_Es imposible que..._

_Temblorosa, regreso a mi mesa intentando no derramar el café._

_-¡Eh! -llamo a Susana con una voz dos tonos más alto de lo normal-. Esto... ¿Sabes qué aspecto tiene Terrence Grandchester?_

_-No -contesta cogiendo el vaso-. Gracias._

_-Tiene el pelo oscuro -apunta alguien._

_-¿No es rubio? -pregunto tragando saliva._

_-¡Ya viene! -susurra otro._

_Me dejo caer en la silla y tomo un trago sin saborearlo. -Nuestro jefe de marketing y publicidad, Archie Cornwell–dice Graham._

_-Encantado de conocerte -responde una voz seca con acento norteamericano._

_Es él, no cabe duda._

_Bueno, tranquila. Puede que no me recuerde. Fue un vuelo corto. Seguro que viaja muchísimo._

_-Atención todo el mundo -anuncia Archie llevándolo al centro de la oficina-. Tengo el placer de presentaros al fundador de esta empresa, el hombre que ha influido e inspirado a toda una generación de especialistas en marketing, Terrence Grandchester._

_Estalla una ovación y el aludido mueve la cabeza sonriendo._

_-Por favor, no es para tanto. Continuad con lo que soléis hacer normalmente._

_Comienza a andar por la sala y se detiene de vez en cuando para hablar con alguien. Archie va delante haciendo las presentaciones, y detrás, silencioso, camina el tipo rubio._

_-¡Ya llega! -susurra Susana, y en nuestra parte de la oficina todo el mundo se pone rígido._

_El corazón empieza a latirme con fuerza y me encojo en la silla para ocultarme tras el ordenador. Quizá no me reconozca. Es posible que..._

_Joder, me está mirando. Noto la sorpresa en sus ojos; levanta las cejas._

_Me ha visto._

_«Por favor, que no venga -rezo en silencio-. No te acerques.»_

_-¿Y ésta quién es? -le pregunta a Archie._

_-Candice White, una de nuestras jóvenes auxiliares de marketing._

_Se aproxima. Susana ha dejado de hablar. Todo el mundo está observando. Me he puesto roja como un tomate._

_-Hola -me saluda él con amabilidad._

_-Hola, señor Grandchester -consigo decir._

_Bueno, me ha reconocido, pero eso no significa que necesariamente recuerde lo que dije. Fueron unos simples comentarios al azar, dichos por la persona que estaba sentada a su lado. Puede que ni siquiera estuviera escuchando._

_-¿Y qué trabajo desempeñas?_

_-Esto..., colaboro con el departamento de Marketing y ayudo a poner en marcha iniciativas promocionales -farfullo._

_-Candice estuvo en Glasgow la semana pasada, en viaje de negocios -añade Archie con una sonrisa falsísima-. Estamos convencidos de que hay que dar responsabilidades a nuestro personal más joven cuanto antes._

_-Muy inteligente –dice Terrence Grandchester asintiendo. Pasea la vista por mi mesa y la detiene en mi vaso de poliestireno con sumo interés. Levanta la cabeza y clava sus ojos en los míos-. ¿Qué tal es el café? ¿Bueno?_

_De repente parece como si tuviera una grabadora en la cabeza y me oigo parlotear como una estúpida: «El café de la oficina es la cosa más repugnante que he bebido en mi vida, un auténtico veneno...»_

_-Es estupendo. Realmente... delicioso._

_-Me alegra oírlo -comenta con mirada risueña, y siento que me ruborizo aún más._

_Se acuerda, mierda._

_-Y ésta es Susana Marlowe -le presenta Archie-. Una de nuestras ejecutivas de marketing más brillantes._

_Susana -repite Terrence Grandchester pensativo, y da unos pasos hacia su mesa-. Tienes un bonito escritorio. ¿Es nuevo?_

_«... el otro día llegó un escritorio nuevo y se quedó con él...»_

_¡Dios mío! ¿Qué más dije?_

_Permanezco inmóvil con sonrisa de buena empleada mientras Susana responde dándose autobombo. Pero mi mente rebobina con frenesí, intentando reconstruir mis palabras. Se lo conté todo sobre mí. ¡Todo! Qué tipo de bragas llevo, el helado que me gusta, cómo perdí la virginidad y... Me quedo helada._

_«... no debería haberlo hecho, pero tenía tantas ganas de que me dieran el puesto...»_

_Le confesé que había falsificado el sobresaliente de mi currículum._

_Bueno, ya está. Es el final._

_Ahora me despedirá. Me abrirán un expediente por mentir, nadie volverá a contratarme nunca más y acabaré en un documental sobre los peores trabajos de Gran Bretaña, limpiando mierda de vaca y diciendo: «Pues tampoco es para tanto.»_

_Vale, que no cunda el pánico. Seguro que puedo hacer algo. Sí, me disculparé. Diré que fue un error, que lo lamento profundamente, que nunca pretendí engañar a la empresa y... No. Aseguraré que sí que lo saqué, y después falsificaré el certificado con típex. A fin de cuentas, es norteamericano, nunca se enterará de la verdad._

_No, eso es imposible. ¡Dios mío!_

_Bueno, puede que mi reacción sea exagerada. Veamos las cosas con perspectiva. Terrence Grandchester es un pez gordo. Tiene limusinas, lacayos y una gran compañía que mueve muchos millones al año. Le traerá sin cuidado que uno de sus empleados tenga un puñetero sobresaliente o no. La verdad..._

_Me echo a reír por culpa de los nervios y Susana me mira extrañada._

_-Quiero deciros que estoy encantado de estar aquí -dice Terrence Grandchester mirando a la silenciosa oficina-. Me gustaría presentaros a mi ayudante, Anthony Brown -añade indicando al hombre rubio-. Me quedaré unos días, así que espero tener la oportunidad de conoceros mejor. Como ya sabéis, Pete Laidier, con quien fundé Panther Corporation, era británico. Por esa razón, entre otras, este país ha sido siempre muy importante para mí. Se oye un espontáneo murmullo. Él levanta una mano, saluda con la cabeza y se va, seguido por Anthony y todos los ejecutivos. Permanecemos en silencio hasta que ha salido y después estallan los comentarios._

_Siento que todo mi cuerpo se relaja. Gracias a Dios._

_La verdad es que soy tonta. Por un momento he pensado que se acordaría de lo que dije. Ni que le importara. ¿Cómo iba a perder tiempo de su valiosa y ocupada agenda en algo tan insignificante como una nota falsa? Cuando le doy al ratón para abrir un nuevo documento, la sonrisa ha vuelto a mi cara._

_-Candy. -Levanto la vista y veo a Archie al lado de mi mesa-. Terrence Grandchester quiere verte._

_-¿Qué? -pregunto, y mi risueña expresión se desvanece-. ¿A mí?_

_-En la sala de reuniones, dentro de cinco minutos._

_-¿Sabes por qué?_

_-No._

_Dicho lo cual se aleja, y yo me quedo frente a la pantalla del ordenador con la mirada perdida y ganas de vomitar. Tenía razón desde un principio._

_Voy a perder el trabajo por culpa de un estúpido comentario en un ridículo vuelo._

_¿Para qué querría que me ascendieran? ¿Por qué tuve que abrir la boca? Soy una imbécil, una bocazas._

_-¿Por qué querrá verte? -pregunta Susana un tanto desconcertada._

_-No sé._

_-¿Va a ver a alguien más?_

_-No tengo ni idea -contesto vagamente._

_Aturdida, empiezo a escribir tonterías en el ordenador para que deje de interrogarme._

_No puedo perder este empleo y arruinar otra carrera profesional. No puede despedirme. No es justo. Yo no sabía quién era. Si me hubiera dicho que era mi jefe, no le habría mencionado lo del currículum ni... nada de nada._

_De todas formas, no es que haya falsificado mi título ni que tenga antecedentes penales. Soy una buena trabajadora. Me esfuerzo, no me escaqueo muy a menudo, me quedé un montón de horas extra para hacer la promoción de la ropa deportiva y organicé la rifa de Navidad._

_Cada vez tecleo con más fuerza y mi cara va adquiriendo una tonalidad más rojiza._

_-Candy-me llama Anthony mirando de forma significativa su reloj._

_-Voy._

_Inspiro profundamente y me pongo de pie._

_No voy a dejar que me eche. No permitiré que ocurra algo así._

_Cruzo la oficina y recorro el pasillo hasta la sala de reuniones, llamo y abro la puerta._

_Terrence Grandchester está sentado en una silla cerca de la mesa de conferencias, escribiendo algo en una libreta._

_Cuando entro, tiene una expresión tan seria que el estómago me da un vuelco._

_Debo defenderme. He de conservar mi puesto._

_-Hola. ¿Puedes cerrar la puerta? -Espera hasta que lo he hecho y luego me dice-: Candy, tenemos que hablar de una cosa._

_-Ya lo sé -respondo intentando mantener firme la voz-. Pero me gustaría dar mi versión primero, si es posible._

_Durante un momento parece perplejo, pero luego arquea las cejas._

_-Sí, claro. Adelante._

_Avanzo tomando aire y lo miro a los ojos._

_-Señor Grandchester, ya sé para qué desea verme. Me equivoqué; fue un error de cálculo que lamento sinceramente. Lo siento muchísimo y le aseguro que nunca volverá a suceder. -Noto que cada vez elevo más la voz-. Pero he de alegar en mi defensa que durante aquel vuelo no sabía quién era usted y creo que no debe condenarme por un fallo._

_Se produce un silencio._

_-¿Eso crees que voy a hacer? -pregunta por fin arrugando el entrecejo. ¿Como puede ser tan insensible?_

_-Sí. Estará de acuerdo conmigo en que si hubiera sabido con quién hablaba, jamás habría mencionado nada de mi currículum._

_Fue como... una trampa. Si esto fuera un juicio, desestimarían el caso. Ni siquiera..._

_-¿El currículum? -Terrence relaja la frente-. Ah, la calificación. -Me lanza una penetrante mirada-. Mejor dicho, la falsificación. -Oírlo en voz alta me deja muda. Siento que cada vez me arde más la cara-. Mucha gente lo llamaría fraude -añade recostándose._

_-Ya lo sé. Fue un error. No debería... Pero eso no afecta en absoluto a mi forma de trabajar. No significa nada._

_-¿Eso crees? -replica moviendo la cabeza pensativo-. No sé, pasar de un suficiente a un sobresaliente es un salto muy grande. ¿Qué ocurrirá si necesitamos que hagas alguna cuenta?_

_-Sé hacerlas -aseguro desesperada-. Pregunte lo que quiera. Venga._

_-Muy bien. ¿Ocho por nueve?_

_El corazón me late a toda velocidad y tengo la mente en blanco. A ver, nueve por uno, nueve; nueve por dos..._

_Ya está. Diez por ocho es ochenta, así que nueve por ocho será... -¡Setenta y dos! -grito, y me estremezco al verlo sonreír. -Estupendo -me alaba indicándome una silla-. ¿Has acabado con lo que tenías que decirme o hay algo más? Me paso una mano por la cara, confundida._

_-¿No me va a despedir?_

_-No -responde con paciencia-. ¿Podemos hablar ya?_

_Me siento y me invade una terrible sospecha._

_-¿Quería verme por mi currículum?_

_-No -contesta con suavidad._

_Me gustaría morirme._

_Aquí, ahora mismo._

_-Muy bien -digo apartándome el pelo en un intento por recobrar la compostura y parecer profesional-. ¿Qué desea entonces?_

_-Tengo que pedirte un pequeño favor._

_-Bien -acepto ilusionada-. Lo que quiera. ¿De qué se trata?_

_-Por varias razones -empieza a decir lentamente-, preferiría que nadie supiera que la semana pasada estuve en Escocia. ¿Podrías no mencionar que nos vimos?_

_-Sí, claro -digo al cabo de un rato-. Por supuesto._

_-¿No se lo has contado a nadie?_

_-No. Ni siquiera a mi... A nadie._

_-Estupendo. Te lo agradezco. -Sonríe y se levanta-. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Candy. Estoy seguro de que volveremos a vernos._

_-¿Eso es todo? -pregunto sorprendida._

_-Sí, a menos que haya otra cosa que quieras comentar._

_-No._

_Me pongo de pie rápidamente y me doy en el tobillo con la pata de la mesa._

_¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que me encargara la dirección de un importante proyecto internacional?_

_Terrence abre la puerta y la sujeta para que pueda salir. Estoy casi fuera cuando me detengo._

_-Un momento._

_ -¿Sí ?_

_-¿Qué respondo si alguien me pregunta de qué hemos hablado?_

_-¿Por qué no les dices que hemos estado charlando de logística? -me aconseja levantando las cejas, y después cierra la puerta._

_continuara..._


	7. Chapter 7

Hola chicas como estan, aqui les dejo otro capitulo, y las invito a leer mi otra adaptacion "tengo tu numero" es delñ mismo genero y autora que esta, espero lo lean, y gracias por todos los reviews

**_Seis_**

_Durante el resto del día, en la oficina parece flotar una especie de ambiente festivo. Pero yo me quedo sentada, incapaz de creerme lo que ha pasado, y cuando regreso a casa por la tarde, el corazón sigue latiéndome con fuerza por lo inverosímil de la situación. Por su completa injusticia._

_Se suponía que era un extraño. Y lo bueno de los extraños es que se esfuman y nunca los vuelves a ver. No aparecen en tu trabajo ni te preguntan cuánto es nueve por ocho ni de repente son tu supermegajefe._

_Lo único que puedo decir es que he aprendido la lección. Mis padres siempre me repetían que no hablara con desconocidos y tenían razón. No volveré a hacerlo. Nunca._

_He quedado con Albert en que iría a su casa esta noche y cuando llego, noto que todo mi cuerpo se relaja._

_Estoy lejos de la oficina y de la interminable charla sobre Terrence Grandchester, y mi novio está cocinando. ¿No os parece perfecto? En la cocina hay un maravilloso olor a hierbas y ajo, y un vaso de vino me espera en la mesa._

_-Hola -saludo, y le doy un beso._

_-Hola, cariño -contesta levantando la vista del fuego. ¡Mierda! Lo había olvidado por completo. ¿Qué voy a hacer para recordarlo?_

_Ya sé, me lo escribiré en la mano._

_-Mira eso, lo he bajado de Internet -me dice con una gran sonrisa, y me indica una carpeta que hay en la mesa._

_La abro y veo una fotografía en blanco y negro de un salón con un sofá y una planta._

_-¡Información de pisos! Vaya, eso sí que es rapidez. Ni me acordaba._

_-Hay que empezar a buscar. Éste tiene un balcón. Y hay uno con chimenea._

_-¡Fantástico!_

_Me acomodo en una silla cercana y miro la borrosa fotografía, intentando imaginarnos juntos. En ese sofá._

_Solos los dos, todas las tardes._

_¿De qué hablaremos?_

_Bueno..., de lo de siempre._

_Puede que juguemos al Monopoly. Sólo si nos aburrimos, claro._

_Miro otra página y me siento más positiva._

_Éste tiene suelo de madera y contraventanas. Siempre he querido vivir en un sitio así. Y qué cocina más molona, con encimera de mármol._

_Va a ser estupendo, qué ganas tengo de que llegue el momento._

_Más animada, tomo un trago de vino y estoy a punto de recostarme cómodamente cuando Albert comenta:_

_-¿No te parece una pasada la visita de Terrence Grandchester?_

_No, ¡por favor! No quiero hablar de él._

_-¿Lo has conocido? -añade mientras se acerca con un cuenco lleno de cacahuetes-. Me han dicho que ha estado en Marketing._

_-Esto..., sí._

_-Esta tarde se ha pasado por Investigación, pero yo estaba reunido. -Me mira con enorme curiosidad-. ¿Cómo es?_

_-No sé. Tiene el pelo castaño, es norteamericano. ¿Qué tal ha ido la reunión?_

_Mi argucia para cambiar de tema no funciona._

_-¿No te resulta increíble? -exclama radiante-. Terrence Grandchester._

_-Supongo -digo encogiéndome de hombros-. De todas formas..._

_-Candy, ¿no te parece apasionante? -pregunta estupefacto-. Estamos hablando del fundador de la compañía. Del hombre al que se le ocurrió la idea de Panther Cola. Que cogió una marca desconocida, le cambió el envase y la vendió en todo el mundo. Convirtió una empresa con pérdidas en una corporación inmensa y exitosa. Y ahora vamos a conocerlo. ¿No es emocionante?_

_-Sí -consigo decir-. Mucho._

_-Puede ser la gran oportunidad de nuestras vidas. Aprender del genio. ¿Sabes?, nunca ha escrito un libro ni ha compartido sus ideas con nadie, excepto con Pete Laidler._

_Se acerca a la nevera, saca una lata de Panther Cola y la abre. Debe de ser el empleado más leal del mundo. Un día que nos íbamos de picnic compré una Pepsi, y casi le da un ataque._

_-¿Sabes lo que más me gustaría? -pregunta después de beber un trago-. Estar a solas con él. Los dos._

_¿No crees que sería un fantástico incentivo profesional?_

_Una charla a solas con él._

_Sí, ha incentivado mis expectativas laborales completamente._

_-Supongo -contesto a regañadientes._

_-¡Pues claro que sí! Disfrutar de la ocasión de escucharlo. Oír lo que tiene que decir. Ha estado encerrado tres años. ¿Cuántas ideas se le habrán ocurrido en todo ese tiempo? Debe de tener un montón de nuevas teorías; habrá reflexionado no sólo sobre marketing, sino sobre negocios, sobre cómo trabaja la gente, sobre la vida misma._

_Su entusiasmada voz es como sal en mi herida. Veamos, ¿cómo he conseguido equivocarme tanto?_

_Estuve sentada junto a Terrence Grandchester, un genio creativo y una fuente de sabiduría en marketing y negocios, por no hablar de los grandes misterios de la vida._

_¿Y qué es lo que hice? ¿Le pregunté algo inteligente? ¿Trabé con él una conversación interesante?_

_¿Aprendí alguna cosa?_

_No, hablé sin parar de la ropa interior que más me gusta._

_Un gran paso en tu trayectoria profesional, Candy. Uno de los mejores._

_Al día siguiente, Albert se va corriendo a una reunión, pero antes me da un artículo sobre Terrence Grandchester._

_-Léelo -dice mientras mastica una tostada-. Tiene información valiosísima._

_«No lo quiero para nada», estoy a punto de replicar, pero ya ha salido por la puerta._

_Tentada estoy de dejarlo aquí, sin mirarlo siquiera, pero desde esta casa al trabajo hay un buen trecho y no tengo ninguna revista. Lo cojo y comienzo a leerlo en el metro sin muchas ganas. La historia no está mal._

_Cuenta que Terrence y Pete Laidler eran amigos y que decidieron montar un negocio; Terrence era la parte creativa, y Pete, el playboy extravertido. Se hicieron millonarios, y estaban tan unidos que eran casi como hermanos._

_Más tarde Pete se mató en un accidente de coche, y Terry se hundió tanto que se encerró y dijo que lo dejaba todo._

_Después de leer esto empiezo a sentirme un poco estúpida. Debería haberlo reconocido. Es decir, Pete me suena. Por un lado se parece -se parecía- a Robert Redford. Y por otro, salió en todos los periódicos cuando murió. Ahora lo recuerdo perfectamente, y eso que entonces no trabajaba para Panther. Su Mercedes se estrelló y se comentó que le había pasado lo mismo que a la princesa Diana._

_Estoy tan absorta que casi me equivoco de parada, y tengo que hacer uno de esos rápidos movimientos hacia la puerta en los que todo el mundo te mira como diciendo: «Idiota, ¿no sabías que estabas llegando o qué?» Cuando salgo, me doy cuenta de que me he dejado el artículo en el asiento._

_Bueno, creo que me he enterado de lo esencial._

_Hace una brillante y soleada mañana, y me dirijo al bar de zumos en el que suelo pararme antes de entrar a trabajar para tomarme un batido de mango. Porque es muy sano._

_Y también porque el camarero es un neozelandés muy majo. Se llama Aidan. (De hecho, antes de salir con Albert me gustaba un poco.) Cuando no está trabajando, va a un curso de medicina deportiva, y siempre me está contando cosas sobre minerales esenciales y niveles de carbohidratos._

_-¡Hola! -me saluda cuando entro-. ¿Qué tal el kick boxing?_

_-Estupendamente, gracias -respondo ruborizándome un poco._

_-¿Has practicado la maniobra de la que te hablé?_

_-Sí, me ha ido muy bien._

_-Lo sabía -confirma encantado, y se va a prepararme el batido._

_Vale, la verdad es que no practico ese deporte. Lo probé una vez en el polideportivo que hay cerca de casa y, para ser sincera, me impresionó. No tenía ni idea de que fuera así de violento. Pero este chico estaba tan entusiasmado con el tema que no paraba de decir que cambiaría mi vida. No podía confesarle que sólo fui a una clase y después lo dejé. Sería ridículo. Así que le conté una mentirijilla. No es nada importante. Jamás se enterará de la verdad. No creo que lo vea en ningún sitio, aparte de aquí._

_-El batido de mango -anuncia Aidan. -Y un brownie. Para... mi compañera._

_Coge uno y lo mete en una bolsa._

_-Tendrías que decirle que piense un poco en su consumo de azúcar refinado -comenta preocupado-. La semana pasada se comió por lo menos cuatro._

_-Se lo diré. Gracias, Aidan._

_-De nada. Y recuerda: un, dos, giro._

_-Un, dos, giro -repito alegremente-. No lo olvidaré._

_Cuando llego a la oficina, Archie sale de su despacho, chasquea los dedos y dice:_

_-Evaluación._

_El estómago me da un vuelco y casi me atraganto con el último pedacito de brownie. ¡Dios!, ha llegado el momento y no estoy preparada._

_Sí, sí que lo estoy. Venga. Demuestra que confías en ti. Soy una mujer que se ha fijado una meta._

_De repente me acuerdo de Eliza y de sus andares de triunfadora. Sé que es una vaca asquerosa, pero tiene una agencia de viajes y gana montones de libras al año, así que algo estará haciendo bien._

_Quizá debería probarlo. Saco el pecho con disimulo, levanto la cabeza y empiezo a caminar con la mirada al frente y expresión alerta._

_-¿Tienes la regla o qué? -me pregunta Archie groseramente cuando llego a la puerta._

_-No -contesto horrorizada._

_-Pues tienes una cara muy rara. Siéntate. -Cierra, se sienta y abre un impreso en el que pone «Entrevista Evaluación de Empleados»-. Perdona que no pudiera recibirte ayer, pero con la llegada de Terrence Grandchester se jodió todo._

_-No pasa nada._

_Intento sonreír, pero tengo la boca seca. No sé por qué estoy tan nerviosa. Esto es peor que las notas del colegio._

_-Candice Grandchester. -Comienza a mirar el papel y a marcar casillas-. En general lo estás haciendo bien. No sueles llegar tarde, entiendes las tareas que se te encargan, eres bastante eficaz, te llevas bien con los compañeros, bla, bla, bla... ¿Tienes algún problema?_

_-Pues no._

_-¿Te sientes discriminada racialmente?_

_-No._

_-Muy bien. -Marca otra casilla-. Creo que eso es todo. ¿Puedes decirle a Nick que venga?_

_¿Qué? ¿Se ha olvidado?_

_-Esto, ¿qué hay de mi ascenso? -pregunto esforzándome en no sonar angustiada._

_-¿Qué ascenso?_

_-A ejecutiva de marketing._

_-¿De qué cojones me estás hablando?_

_-Lo ponía en el anuncio. -Saco un arrugado trozo de papel del bolsillo-. «Posibilidades de ascenso en un año.» Lo dice bien claro._

_Lo dejo encima de la mesa y Archie lo mira frunciendo el entrecejo. -Candy, eso es sólo para candidatos excepcionales. Todavía no estás preparada. Primero has de demostrar lo que vales._

_-Pero si lo hago lo mejor que puedo. Si me das una oportunidad..._

_-La tuviste con Glen Oil-replica, y me siento humillada-. Mi última palabra es que no estás lista para ocupar un puesto más elevado. El año que viene, ya veremos._

_-¿Dentro de un año? -¿Entendido? Ahora, lárgate._

_Me da vueltas la cabeza. He de tomármelo con calma, lo más dignamente posible. Tengo que decir algo así como: «Respeto tu decisión, Archie», estrecharle la mano y salir._

_El problema es que no puedo levantarme._

_Al cabo de un rato, él me mira desconcertado. -Eso es todo, Candy._

_Soy incapaz de moverme. Si me voy, habré perdido mi oportunidad._

_-¿Candy?_

_-Por favor, asciéndeme -suplico desesperada-. Por favor, lo necesito para impresionar a mi familia. Es lo que más deseo en este mundo. Trabajaré duro, te lo prometo. Vendré los fines de semana y... me pondré trajes._

_-¿Qué? -Me mira como si me hubiera convertido en un pez de colores._

_-No tienes por qué aumentarme el sueldo. Haré el mismo trabajo. Incluso pagaré de mi bolsillo las tarjetas de visita. No habrá ninguna diferencia. Ni siquiera sabrás que me has ascendido._

_Jadeando, me callo._

_-Creo que no te das cuenta de que ése no es el objetivo de un ascenso -comenta con sarcasmo-. Me temo que la respuesta es no. Ahora más que nunca._

_-Pero..._

_-Candy, si quieres progresar, tendrás que aprovechar las ocasiones. Crear tus propias oportunidades. Te lo digo en serio. ¿Quieres irte a la mierda y decirle a Nick que venga?_

_Cuando salgo, veo que pone los ojos en blanco y garabatea algo en el impreso._

_Fantástico, seguro que ha escrito: «Lunática desquiciada, precisa ayuda médica.»_

_Regreso a mi escritorio desolada y Susana me mira con una expresión sospechosa._

_-Ah, Candy, ha telefoneado tu prima Eliza._

_-¿Sí ? -contesto asombrada. Nunca me llama aquí. De hecho, nunca me llama-. ¿Ha dejado algún mensaje?_

_-Sí, ha dicho que si sabías algo de tu ascenso._

_Estupendo, ahora ya se ha enterado todo el mundo. La odio. -Vale, gracias -digo como si fuera algo normal y aburrido. -¿Te han ascendido? No lo sabía. ¿Vas a ser ejecutiva de marketing?_

_Su voz es aguda y penetrante, y noto que un par de compañeros levantan la cabeza, muy interesados._

_-No, no voy a serlo -murmuro, roja por la humillación._

_-Ah -dice con cara de falsa sorpresa-. Entonces, ¿por qué...?_

_-Cierra el pico, Susana -le grita Caroline._

_La miro agradecida y me dejo caer en la silla._

_Otro año. Otros trescientos sesenta y cinco días como una vulgar auxiliar de marketing de la que todo el mundo piensa que es una inútil. Otro año debiéndole dinero a mi padre, con Charlie y Eliza riéndose de mí, sintiéndome una fracasada. Enciendo el ordenador y, abatida, escribo unas cuantas palabras, hasta que me quedo sin energía._

_-Creo que me tomaré un café. ¿Alguien quiere uno?_

_-No hay -dice Susana mirándome extrañada-. ¿No te has fijado?_

_-¿En qué?_

_-Mientras estabas con Archie se han llevado la máquina -interviene Nick._

_-¿Por qué? -pregunto perpleja._

_-Ni idea. Han venido y nos hemos quedado sin ella -me explica mientras se encamina a la oficina de Archie._

_-Van a traer una nueva. Al menos, eso era lo que estaban comentando abajo. Una buena, con café de verdad. Al parecer ha sido el propio Terrence Grandchester quien lo ha ordenado -comenta Caroline, que pasa a mi lado con un montón de pruebas._

_Ella desaparece mientras la sigo con la mirada. -¿Que ha hecho qué?_

_-¡Candy! ¿Me has oído? Me gustaría que localizaras el folleto que realizamos para la campaña promocional de Tesco hace dos años. Perdona, mamá -dice Susana hablando por teléfono-. Le estaba pidiendo una cosa a mi ayudante._

_Su ayudante. Me pone del hígado._

_Aunque, para ser sincera, estoy demasiado confusa como para enfadarme._

_«No tiene nada que ver conmigo -pienso mientras busco en el fondo del archivador-. Es ridículo suponerlo. Seguramente tenía planeado comprar una nueva. Quizá...»_

_Me incorporo con un fajo de carpetas en la mano y casi se me caen al suelo._

_Ahí está él. Frente a mí._

_-Hola otra vez. ¿Qué tal? -Los ojos se le cierran al sonreír._

_-Esto..., muy bien. Acabo de enterarme de lo de la nueva máquina de café. Gracias -farfullo tragando saliva._

_-No hay de qué._

_-Atención todo el mundo. El señor Grandchester pasará la mañana en nuestro departamento -nos informa Archie._

_-Por favor, llámame Terry._

_-Muy bien. Terry va a acompañarnos para observar cómo funciona nuestro equipo. Comportaos con normalidad y no hagáis nada especial. -Sus ojos se posan en mí y me sonríe de forma halagadora-. ¿Qué tal, Candy? ¿Va todo bien?_

_-Sí, gracias. De maravilla._

_-Estupendo. Nos encanta que el personal esté contento. Aprovechando que me prestáis atención –continúa tras toser tímidamente-, dejad que os recuerde que celebraremos el Día de la Familia el próximo sábado. Eso nos dará la oportunidad de relajarnos, conocer a los parientes de nuestros compañeros y divertirnos._

_Todos lo miramos boquiabiertos. Hasta hoy, Archie se había referido siempre a esa celebración como el Día de los Gilipollas y había asegurado que antes se dejaría arrancar los huevos que llevar a nadie de su familia._

_-Bueno, todo el mundo a trabajar. Terry, te traeré una silla._

_-Haz como si no estuviera. Compórtate con normalidad._

_Que actuemos como si no pasara nada. Sí, por supuesto._

_Eso significaría sentarme, quitarme los zapatos, leer el correo electrónico, ponerme crema, comerme unas chocolatinas, buscar mi horóscopo en Village, mirar el de Albert, escribir varias veces «Candice White, Directora Gerente» con letras llenas de filigranas en una libreta, añadir una cenefa de flores, enviarle un mensaje a Albert, esperar unos minutos a ver si me contesta, tomar un trago de agua mineral y, por fin, ir a buscar el folleto de Tesco para Susana._

_No creo que pueda._

_Cuando vuelvo a sentarme, mi mente trabaja a toda velocidad. Aprovechar las ocasiones. Crear mis propias oportunidades. ¿No es eso lo que me ha sugerido Archie?_

_¿Y qué es esto si no?_

_Mi jefe supremo está aquí, viendo cómo trabajo. El gran Terrence Grandchester, dueño de la empresa. Seguro que puedo impresionarlo._

_Vale, quizá no hayamos empezado de la mejor manera, pero tal vez ahora tenga la ocasión de expiar mi culpa. Le demostraré que soy una persona brillante y motivada._

_Mientras hojeo la carpeta de publicidad, noto que estoy manteniendo la cabeza más elevada que de costumbre, como en una clase de educación postural. Miro a mi alrededor y descubro que todo el mundo tiene la misma pose que yo. Antes de que llegara Terrence Grandchester, Susana estaba hablando por teléfono con su madre, pero ahora se ha puesto unas gafas con montura de concha, teclea con brío y de vez en cuando se detiene para sonreír ante lo que ha escrito, con expresión de: «Soy un genio.» Nick, que estaba leyendo la sección de deportes del Telegraph, ahora está estudiando unos documentos llenos de gráficos con el entrecejo fruncido._

_-¿Candy? ¿Has encontrado el folleto que te he pedido? No es que tenga prisa... -añade Susana con fingida amabilidad._

_-Sí._

_Echo la silla hacia atrás, me levanto y me acerco a su mesa. Intento moverme con la mayor naturalidad posible, pero es como estar en la tele. Las piernas no me funcionan, luzco una sonrisa petrificada y tengo la horrible convicción de que en cualquier momento gritaré: «¡Bragas!», o algo así._

_-Aquí tienes -digo entregándoselo con cuidado._

_-Que Dios te bendiga. -Sus ojos se posan en los míos y me doy cuenta de que ella también está actuando._

_Pone una mano encima de la mía y sonríe-. No sé qué haríamos sin ti._

_-Gracias. Estoy para lo que quieras -respondo en el mismo tono._

_«Mierda», pienso cuando regreso a mi sitio. Debería haber dicho algo más inteligente. Algo como: «El trabajo en equipo es lo que mantiene cohesionada esta operación.»_

_Bueno, da igual. Lo deslumbraré de otra forma._

_Tratando de comportarme con normalidad, abro un documento en el ordenador y tecleo con la mayor rapidez y eficacia que puedo, con la espalda más tiesa que un palo de escoba. Jamás había visto la oficina así de silenciosa. Todo el mundo está escribiendo y no habla nadie. Es como un examen. Me pica el pie, pero no me atrevo a rascarme._

_¿Cómo se las arreglará la gente de los documentales para intervenir con soltura? Yo estoy agotada y Terrence Grandchester sólo lleva aquí cinco minutos._

_-Estáis muy callados. ¿Es normal? -comenta él sorprendido._

_-Esto..._

_Indecisos, nos miramos unos a otros._

_-Por favor, olvidaos de que estoy aquí. Hablad como en un día cualquiera. Supongo que mantendréis conversaciones típicas de compañeros, ¿no? Cuando yo trabajaba en una oficina, charlábamos de todo: de política, libros... Por ejemplo, ¿qué habéis leído últimamente?_

_-Hace poco me compré una biografía de Mao Tse-tung. Es fascinante -contesta Susana enseguida._

_-Yo voy por la mitad de un libro de historia europea del siglo catorce -apunta Nick._

_-Yo estoy releyendo a Proust, en francés -dice Caroline encogiéndose de hombros._

_-¡Ah! –Terrence Grandchester asiente con cara inescrutable-. ¿Y tú? Te llamas Candy, ¿verdad?_

_-En este momento... -Trago saliva para ganar tiempo._

_No puedo decir: Garabatos de celebridades. ¿Qué significan? Aunque es muy bueno. Rápido, un libro serio._

_-Estabas leyendo Grandes esperanzas, ¿no? Para tu club de lectura -interviene Susana._

_-Sí -contesto aliviada-, eso es lo que... Entonces, al ver la mirada de Terrence Grandchester, me callo._

_Joder._

_Me oigo cotorrear en el avión: «... le eché un vistazo a la contracubierta y fingí que lo había leído...»_

_-Grandes esperanzas -repite él pensativo-. ¿Qué te ha parecido?_

_No es posible que me pregunte algo así._

_Durante un instante soy incapaz de hablar._

_-Bueno... -Me aclaro la voz-. Creo que es..., era muy..., extremadamente..._

_-Una vez que se entiende el simbolismo, es maravilloso -reflexiona Susana muy seria._

_¡Calla, estúpida pretenciosa! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué digo?_

_-Lo encontré muy... resonante._

_-¿Qué es lo que resonaba? -inquiere Nick._

_-Las..., esto..., las resonancias._

_Desconcertados, mis compañeros guardan silencio._

_-¿Las resonancias resonaban? -pregunta Susana._

_-Sí-contesto desafiante-. Así es. Por cierto, tengo que seguir con mi trabajo._

_Me doy la vuelta y empiezo a teclear enérgicamente. Vale, la conversación sobre literatura no ha salido muy bien; mala suerte. Hay que ser positiva. Todavía puedo impresionarlo._

_-No sé qué le ocurre -comenta Susana con voz de niña-. La riego todos los días. -Toca las hojas de su cinta y le lanza una mirada cautivadora a Terrence Grandchester-. ¿Sabes algo de plantas, Terry?_

_-Me temo que no. ¿Qué crees que le puede pasar, Candy?-me pregunta con rostro inexpresivo._

_«... a veces, cuando me enfado con Susana...»_

_-No tengo ni idea -respondo, y sigo escribiendo con la cara como un tomate._

_Sí. Le he echado zumo de naranja a una plantita, ¿y qué?_

_-¿Ha visto alguien mi taza de los mundiales? No la encuentro por ninguna parte -pregunta Albert entrando en la oficina con cara de: «He buscado como un loco.»_

_«... la semana pasada rompí la taza de mi jefe y escondí los pedazos en mi bolso...»_

_Mierda._

_Bueno. ¿Qué pasa? También se me rompió una tacita. No tiene importancia. He de seguir intentándolo._

_-Mira, Terry -lo llama Nick con tono de complicidad varonil, y señala una fotocopia en la que se ve un culo con tanga, que lleva en el tablón de anuncios desde Navidad-. Por si pensabas que no nos divertíamos. Aún no sabemos de quién es._

_«... en la fiesta de Navidad bebí demasiado...»_

_Vale, ahora sí que quiero morirme. Que alguien me mate._

_-¡Candy! -Patty llega corriendo con la cara encendida por la emoción. Cuando ve a Terrence Grandchester, se para en seco-. ¡Ah!_

_-No ocurre nada, soy un mero observador -la tranquiliza él haciéndole un gesto con la mano-. Adelante, di lo que tengas que decir._

_-Hola, Patty. ¿Qué querías?_

_En cuanto pronuncio su nombre, Terrence Grandchester vuelve a mirarla, con interés en los ojos._

_No me gusta nada su expresión._

_¿Qué le conté de ella? Rebobino desesperadamente. ¿Qué sería lo que...?_

_Siento un espasmo. ¡Madre mía!_

_«... una contraseña; cuando se acerca y me pregunta: "¿Te importaría repasar unas cuentas conmigo, Candy?", quiere decir que nos vayamos a Starbucks...»_

_Le conté cómo nos escaqueábamos._

_Miro angustiada la ansiosa cara de Patty, para que capte el mensaje._

_No lo digas._

_Pero ella no se percata._

_-Era sólo... -Se aclara la voz como una profesional y observa un tanto cohibida a nuestro jefe-. ¿Te importaría repasar unas cuentas conmigo, Candy?_

_Joder._

_Me pongo coloradísima y me pica todo el cuerpo._

_-Pues no sé si voy a poder hoy -contesto con una falsa voz alegre._

_Ella me mira estupefacta._

_-Pero tengo... Es imprescindible que me eches una mano. Mueve la cabeza, entusiasmada._

_-Estoy bastante liada -miento forzando una sonrisa e intentando decirle mentalmente: «¡Cierra la boca!»_

_-No nos costará nada. Será muy rápido._

_-Lo siento, no creo que pueda._

_Patty está casi saltando de un pie a otro._

_-Es algo muy importante, necesito comentarlo contigo._

_-Candy... -Al oír la voz de Terrence Grandchester doy un bote, como si me hubiera picado un insecto. Él se inclina hacia mí y me susurra-: Creo que deberías repasar esas cuentas._

_Lo miro un momento, incapaz de hablar._

_-Muy bien, lo haré -consigo decir al cabo de un buen rato._

_continuara..._


	8. Chapter 8

Hola chicas, como saben estoy de vacaciones, entonces tengo un poco mas de tiempo para actualizar :D asi que tratare de actualizarles diario las dos adaptaciones de Sophie Kinsella, les dejo un saludo y gracias por todos los reviews

**_Siete_**

****_Mientras camino con Patty por la calle, una parte de mí está muda de espanto y la otra, a punto de echarse a reír, histérica. En la oficina todo el mundo está dejándose la piel para impresionar al fundador de la empresa mientras yo doy un paseo delante de sus narices para tomarme un capuchino._

_-Siento haberte interrumpido -se disculpa Patty cuando entramos en Starbucks-. No tenía ni idea de que Terrence Grandchester estaba allí. Pero ya has visto que he sido de lo más sutil. No se ha enterado de nada._

_-Seguro. No lo adivinaría en la vida._

_-¿Te pasa algo?_

_-No. Estoy perfectamente -contesto con aguda hilaridad-. ¿A qué viene esta reunión de emergencia?_

_-Necesitaba contártelo. Dos capuchinos, por favor. No te lo vas a creer -asegura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_-¿De qué se trata?_

_-Tengo una cita. ¡He conocido a un hombre!_

_-¿De verdad? Pues sí que ha sido rápido._

_-Sí. Ayer mismo, tal como dijiste, me alejé un poco más durante la hora del almuerzo y encontré una cafetería muy bonita. En la cola había un tipo muy agradable y empezamos a hablar. Después compartimos mesa y seguimos charlando. Cuando me iba me preguntó si me gustaría tomar una copa con él algún día. Así que hemos quedado esta tarde._

_-Eso es maravilloso. ¿Cómo es?_

_-Encantador. Se llama Phillip. Tiene unos bonitos ojos brillanles y es muy dulce y educado. Y posee un gran sentido del humor._

_-Suena fantástico._

_-Sí, tengo un buen presentimiento -afirma con cara radiante cuando nos sentamos-. Parece diferente. Ya sé que te resultará estúpido, pero siento que de alguna manera fuiste tú quien me lo envió._

_-¿Yo?_

_-Me diste la confianza necesaria para hablar con él._

_-Pero si sólo dije..._

_-Que sabías que conocería a alguien. Tuviste fe en mí. -Se le empañan los ojos-. Lo siento -susurra, y se los seca con la servilleta-. Estoy un poco emocionada._

_-Patty._

_-Creo que mi vida va a cambiar de verdad. Que todo va a ir mejor. Y te lo debo a ti._

_-En serio, Patty. No fue nada._

_-Sí que lo fue y deseo darte algo a cambio. -Revuelve en su bolso y saca una larga tira naranja de ganchillo-. Anoche te hice esto. Es un pañuelo para la cabeza._

_Me mira expectante._

_Durante un momento no puedo ni moverme._

_-Patty, no deberías... -consigo decir finalmente dándole vueltas entre las manos._

_-Me apetecía. Como forma de darte las gracias. Sobre todo después de que perdieras aquel cinturón que te regalé en Navidad-añade con expresión seria._

_Siento un estremecimiento de culpabilidad._

_-Sí. Fue una pena. -Trago saliva-. Era muy bonito. Me dolió mucho perderlo._

_-¡No te preocupes! Te haré otro._

_-¡No! -exclamo alarmada-. Ni se te ocurra._

_-Pero si no me cuesta nada. -Se inclina y me da un abrazo-. Para algo están las amigas, ¿no?_

_Pasa un buen rato hasta que nos acabamos los capuchinos y volvemos a la oficina. Cuando llegamos al edificio de Panther, miro el reloj y me sobresalto al comprobar que hemos estado fuera treinta y cinco minutos._

_-¿No te parece fantástico lo de la nueva máquina de café? -comenta Patty mientras subimos las escaleras_

_-Sí, es estupendo._

_Mi estómago ha empezado a contraerse ante la idea de ver a Terrence Grandchester otra vez. No había estado tan nerviosa desde que me examiné de primero de clarinete: el profesor me preguntó cómo me llamaba y me eché a llorar._

_-Luego nos vemos -se despide Patty en el primer piso-. Y muchas gracias._

_-No hay de qué. Hasta luego. Mientras camino por el pasillo en dirección a Marketing, noto que las piernas no se mueven con la velocidad acostumbrada. Conforme me acerco a la puerta van cada vez más lentas, más lentas, más lentas._

_Una de las secretarias de Contabilidad me adelanta con un firme repiqueteo de tacones y me mira extrañada._

_No puedo entrar._

_Bueno, a lo mejor sí. Me quedaré calladita y seguiré con mi trabajo. Quizá él ni se percate de mi presencia._

_Venga, cuanto más lo posponga, peor será. Inspiro profundamente, cierro los ojos, doy unos pasos hacia el departamento y los abro de golpe._

_Alrededor de la mesa de Susana hay una gran algarabía y no se ve a Terrence Grandchester._

_-Es posible que quiera reestructurar toda la empresa –dice alguien._

_-He oído el rumor de que tiene un proyecto secreto..._

_-No puede centralizar la gestión de marketing -comenta Susana levantando la voz por encima de las demás._

_-¿Dónde está Grandchester? -pregunto con falso desinterés._

_-Se ha ido -contesta Nick, y respiro aliviada. Por fin._

_-¿Va a volver?_

_-No creo. ¿Has acabado esas cartas? Porque te las di hace tres días._

_-Ahora mismo las hago -respondo sonriendo._

_Cuando llego a mi mesa me siento más ingrávida que un globo de helio llena de alegría, me quito los zapatos, tomo un sorbo de mi botella de Evian y me paro en seco._

_En el teclado hay un papel doblado con la palabra «Candy» escrita con una letra que no reconozco._

_Desconcertada, miro a todos los lados. Nadie está pendiente de mí, aguardando a que lo mire. De hecho, parece que no se han dado cuenta de su existencia. Están demasiado ocupados hablando del jefe._

_Lo abro despacio y lo leo._

_Espero que la reunión haya sido productiva. A mí las cuentas siempre me dan dolor de cabeza._

_Terrence Grandchester._

_Podría haber sido peor. Imaginad que hubiera puesto: «Ordena tus cosas.»_

_Aun así, paso el resto del día con los nervios de punta. Cada vez que alguien entra en la oficina, siento un espasmo. Y cuando alguien comenta en voz alta que es posible que Terrence regrese a nuestro departamento, me planteo seriamente esconderme en los lavabos hasta que se vaya._

_A las cinco y media en punto dejo de teclear a mitad de frase, apago el ordenador y cojo el abrigo. No voy a esperar ni un segundo a que aparezca otra vez. Bajo las escaleras corriendo y sólo empiezo a sentirme más relajada cuando atravieso las grandes puertas de cristal._

_Por una vez en la vida, el metro es milagrosamente rápido y llego a casa en veinte minutos. Entro en el apartamento y oigo un extraño ruido que procede de la habitación de Annie. Una especie de golpeteo. Puede que esté cambiando los muebles de sitio._

_-¡Annie, no te vas a creer lo que me ha pasado hoy! -grito desde la cocina. Saco una botella de Evian de la nevera y me la pongo en mi enfebrecida frente. Al cabo de un rato la destapo y tomo unos tragos. Después salgo al recibidor y veo que la puerta de Annie está abierta-. ¿Qué demonios estabas...?_

_Me callo porque no es ella quien sale, sino un hombre._

_¡Un hombre! Un tipo alto con unos pantalones negros a la última moda y gafas metálicas._

_-¡Oh! Ejem, hola -balbuceo desconcertada._

_-¡Candy! ¡Qué pronto has vuelto! -exclama Annie saliendo detrás de él. Lleva una camiseta y unos leotardos de color gris que nunca había visto. Se bebe un vaso de agua con expresión sorprendida._

_-Sí, tenía mucha prisa._

_-Éste es Jean-Paul. Jean-Paul, mi compañera de piso, Candy._

_-Hola -lo saludo con una sonrisa amistosa._

_-Encantado de conocerte -contesta él con acento francés._

_Qué sexy es esa forma de pronunciar. Vaya que sí._

_-Estábamos... estudiando un caso -me aclara Annie._

_-Ah, muy bien -digo alegremente. Ya, que me lo creo. ¿Trabajando se hace tanto ruido? Annie es todo un misterio._

_-Tengo que irme -se excusa Jean-Paul._

_-Te acompaño -se ofrece ella nerviosa. Salen y los oigo murmurar en el rellano._

_Tomo unos cuantos sorbos más de Evian, me dirijo al salón y me dejo caer pesadamente en el sofá. Me duele el cuerpo por haber estado rígida todo el día. No puede ser bueno para la salud. ¿Cómo voy a aguantar una semana entera de Terrence Grandchester?_

_-Bueno, ¿qué pasa? -pregunto cuando Annie entra en la habitación._

_-¿A qué te refieres? -replica de forma huidiza._

_-A ti y a tu amigo. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis...?_

_-No somos... -comienza poniéndose colorada-. No es... Sólo estábamos revisando un caso, eso es todo._

_-Sí, claro._

_-¡Es verdad!_

_-Vale, si tú lo dices._

_A veces es así, tímida y vergonzosa. Sólo tengo que emborracharla un día y me lo contará._

_-¿Qué tal te ha ido en el trabajo? -pregunta ella sentándose en el suelo y cogiendo una revista._

_¿Qué tal?_

_-Ha sido una especie de mal sueño._

_ -¿En serio? -exclama asombrada._

_-No, retiro lo dicho. Ha sido una auténtica pesadilla._

_-¿Qué ha sucedido? ¡Cuéntame! -me pide prestándome toda su atención._

_-Vale. -Inspiro y me echo el pelo hacia atrás preguntándome por dónde demonios empiezo-. ¿Recuerdas que la semana pasada tuve un vuelo horrible volviendo de Escocia?_

_-Sí, Albert fue a buscarte y todo fue muy romántico -contesta radiante._

_-Bueno, antes de eso. Durante el viaje había un hombre a mi lado. El avión comenzó a moverse y la verdad es que pensé que íbamos a morir y que él era la última persona que vería en esta vida..._

_-¡No! No me digas que te enrollaste con él-exclama llevándose una mano a la boca._

_-Peor que eso, le conté todos mis secretos._

_Me quedo esperando algo comprensivo como: «¡Oh, no!», pero simplemente me mira como si no entendiera nada._

_-¿Cuáles?_

_-Pues los míos. Ya sabes._

_Parece que le hubiera dicho que tengo una pierna ortopédica o algo así._

_-¿Tienes secretos?_

_-Por supuesto. Como todo el mundo._

_-Yo no -asegura de inmediato, un tanto ofendida._

_-Claro que sí._

_-Dime uno._

_-Bien. -Empiezo a contar con los dedos-. Nunca le dijiste a tu padre que habías perdido la llave del garaje._

_-¡Eso fue hace siglos! -exclama desdeñosa._

_-Nunca le confesaste a Simon que esperabas que se declarara._

_-Eso no es verdad. Bueno, puede que sí -admite sonrojándose._

_-Crees que le gustas al vecino._

_-Eso no es un secreto -replica poniendo los ojos en blanco._

_-Muy bien. ¿Quieres que se lo diga? -propongo acercándome a la ventana abierta-. ¡Eh, Mike! Annie cree que..._

_-¡Calla! -me pide frenética._

_-¿Ves? Sí que tienes secretos, como todo el mundo. Incluido el Papa, seguro._

_-De acuerdo. Pero no veo cuál es el problema. Se los contaste a un tipo, ¿y qué?_

_-Que ha venido al trabajo._

_-¿Sí ? ¿En serio? ¿Y quién es?_

_Estoy a punto de revelar su nombre cuando recuerdo la promesa que le hice ayer._

_-Un tipo que va a observarnos -digo de forma vaga. -¿Es uno de tus jefes?_

_-Pues... sí. Podría decirse que sí._

_-¡Caray! Pero ¿importa mucho que sepa unas cuantas cosas sobre ti? -pregunta con el entrecejo fruncido después de pensar un momento._

_-No son unas cuantas cosillas. Se lo conté todo. Le dije que había falsificado una nota en mi currículum -contesto ruborizándome._

_-¿Lo hiciste?_

_-Le confesé que riego la planta de Susana con zumo de naranja, que los tangas no me parecen nada cómodos..._

_Me callo al ver que me mira horrorizada._

_-Candy, ¿has oído alguna vez la frase «demasiada información»?_

_-No pretendía contarle nada -replico poniéndome a la defensiva-. Me salió así. Me había tomado tres vodkas y creía que iba a morir. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo. Todo el mundo gritaba, había gente rezando, el avión no dejaba de dar sacudidas..._

_-Así que le largaste todos tus secretos a tu jefe._

_-¡En ese momento no era mi jefe! -grito frustrada-. Sólo era un desconocido. Creía que nunca volvería a verlo._

_Nos quedamos en silencio mientras ella intenta asimilarlo todo._

_-¿Sabes?, es como lo que le pasó a mi prima. Fue a una fiesta y se encontró con el médico que la había asistido en el parto dos meses antes._

_-¡Vaya!_

_-Le entró tanta vergüenza que tuvo que marcharse. Él lo había visto todo. Me dijo que en el hospital no le importaba, pero que cuando lo vio con un vaso de vino hablando sobre el precio de la vivienda, le pareció totalmente distinto._

_-Lo mismo me ha ocurrido a mí. Él conoce todas mis cosas más íntimas y personales, pero la diferencia es que yo no puedo irme sin más. Debo permanecer allí y fingir que soy una buena empleada. Y él sabe que no lo soy._

_-¿Qué vas a hacer?_

_-No sé. Supongo que mi última esperanza es esquivarlo._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo va a quedarse?_

_-Toda la semana -contesto desesperada._

_Cojo el mando a distancia y enciendo el televisor. Durante unos segundos miramos en silencio a unas modelos que bailan con pantalones vaqueros de Gap._

_El anuncio se acaba, levanto la vista y veo que Annie me está observando llena de curiosidad._

_-¿Qué estás pensando?_

_-Candy, tú no me ocultas nada, ¿verdad? -pregunta aclarándose la voz, un tanto incómoda._

_-¿A ti?_

_Una serie de imágenes me pasan veloces por la cabeza. El extraño sueño erótico que tuve en que éramos lesbianas. El par de veces que compré zanahorias y le juré que eran orgánicas. Cuando se fue a Francia a los quince años y yo salí con Mike Appleton, del que ella estaba enamorada._

_-Por supuesto que no -le aseguro, y tomo un trago de agua-. ¿Por qué? ¿Y tú?_

_En sus mejillas aparecen dos círculos rojos._

_-Desde luego que no -afirma con una voz nada natural. Coge la programación de la tele y empieza a hojearla evitando mi mirada-. Era pura curiosidad._

_-Sí, lo mismo digo._

_¡Vaya! Tiene un secreto. ¿Cuál será?_

_¡Pues claro! Que me voy a creer que estaba repasando un caso con ese chico. ¿Piensa que soy tonta o qué?_

_continuara..._


	9. Chapter 9

Hola chicas aqui el cap de hoy

**_Ocho_**

****_Al día siguiente llego al trabajo con un solo propósito: evitar a Terrence Grandchester._

_Debería resultarme fácil. Panther es una empresa muy grande, y el edificio, inmenso. Hoy estará ocupado visitando otros departamentos. Seguramente lo retendrán en un montón de reuniones y pasará todo el día en la planta undécima o algo así._

_A pesar de todo, al aproximarme a la entrada aminoro el paso y miro a través del cristal para ver si está dentro._

_-¿Ocurre algo, Candy? -pregunta Dave, el guarda jurado, abriéndome la puerta-. Pareces perdida._

_-No, estoy bien, gracias -aseguro con una risita relajada mientras escudriño el vestíbulo._

_No lo veo por ninguna parte. Muy bien, todo va a ir de fábula. Puede que ni siquiera haya venido hoy._

_Confiada, me aparto el pelo de la cara y echo a andar por el suelo de mármol en dirección a las escaleras._

_-¿Tienes un minuto, Terrence? -pregunta alguien cuando estoy a punto de llegar al primer piso._

_-Sí, claro._

_¡Es su voz! ¿Dónde demonios estará?_

_Desconcertada, miro a mi alrededor y lo veo en el siguiente rellano, hablando con Graham Hillingdon. El corazón me da un vuelco y me agarro a la barandilla de latón. Mierda, si baja la vista, me verá._

_¿Por qué se habrá parado ahí? ¿Es que no tiene una lujosa oficina a la que ir o qué?_

_Da igual. Iré por otro camino. Desciendo lentamente unos cuantos peldaños, intentando no hacer ruido con los tacones ni moverme de forma brusca para no llamar su atención. Moira, de Contabilidad, pasa a mi lado, me ve caminando hacia atrás y me mira extrañada, pero no me importa, tengo que escapar como sea._

_En cuanto desaparezco de su campo de visión, me siento más relajada y regreso corriendo al vestíbulo._

_Vale, subiré en ascensor. Estoy en medio de la enorme extensión de mármol cuando me quedo de piedra._

_-Tienes razón. -Su voz parece más cercana. ¿O será que estoy paranoica?-. Creo que le echaré un vistazo._

_-Vuelvo la cabeza. ¿Dónde está? ¿En qué dirección ha ido?-. En realidad opino que..._

_Mierda, está bajando por las escaleras. No tengo dónde esconderme._

_Sin pensarlo, voy a la carrera hacia las puertas de cristal, las abro y salgo del edificio. A toda prisa, me alejo unos cien metros y me paro, jadeante._

_Esto no está yendo nada bien._

_Permanezco en la acera unos minutos e intento calcular cuánto tiempo estará Grandchester en recepción. Después me acerco con cuidado. Voy a emplear una nueva táctica. Iré a mi oficina tan rápido que nadie se fijará en mí._

_Así que no importará si paso a su lado o no. Continuaré mi camino sin mirar a derecha ni a izquierda. ¡Oh, no!_

_Ahí está otra vez, hablando con Dave._

_De forma instintiva, bajo veloz los escalones._

_Esto es ridículo. No puedo quedarme en la calle todo el día. Debo llegar a mi mesa. Venga, piensa._

_Tiene que haber alguna forma de conseguirlo..._

_Sí. Se me ha ocurrido una idea brillante. Ésta va a salir bien._

_Tres minutos más tarde estoy de nuevo ante el edificio de Panther, totalmente absorta en un artículo del Times. No veo nada a mi alrededor y nadie puede verme a mí. Es el disfraz perfecto._

_Empujo la puerta con la espalda, cruzo el vestíbulo y subo las escaleras sin levantar la vista. Mientras avanzo por el pasillo hacia Marketing, me siento protegida y segura, oculta por el periódico. Debería hacerlo más a menudo. Nadie puede reconocerme, tengo una sensación muy tranquilizadora, como si fuera invisible o..._

_-¡Perdón!_

_He tropezado con alguien. Mierda. Bajo las páginas y veo a Archie, que me mira rascándose la cabeza._

_-¿Qué cojones estás haciendo?_

_-Leía una noticia. Lo siento mucho._

_-Da igual, ¿dónde demonios estabas? Quiero que prepares té y café para la reunión del departamento. A las diez en punto._

_-¿Qué? -pregunto extrañada. Normalmente no sirven nada._

_De hecho, nunca suelen aparecer más de cinco o seis personas._

_-Hoy habrá café, infusiones y pastas. ¿De acuerdo? Ah, y Terrence Grandchester estará allí._

_-¡¿Qué?! -exclamo consternada._

_-Que va a venir el jefe, así que date prisa -me apremia impaciente._

_-¿Es necesario que vaya? -suelto sin poder contenerme._

_-¿Cómo? -pregunta frunciendo el entrecejo._

_-Sólo quería saber si tengo que... O si..._

_-Bueno, si eres capaz de encargarte de las bebidas por telepatía, puedes quedarte en tu mesa –comenta con sarcasmo-. Si no, ¿serías tan amable de mover el culo e ir a la sala de reuniones? Ya sabes, si aspiras a un ascenso... -Sacude la cabeza y se aleja._

_¿Cómo puede haberme salido todo tan mal si ni siquiera me he sentado?_

_Tiro la chaqueta y el bolso en la mesa, corro por el pasillo hacia el ascensor y lo llamo. En un instante se abre la puerta._

_¡No!_

_Esto es una pesadilla._

_Terrence Grandchester está dentro. Lleva unos vaqueros viejos y un jersey de cachemira de color marrón._

_Sin poder controlarme, retrocedo, aturdida. Él se guarda el teléfono móvil, inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y me lanza una mirada burlona._

_-¿Subes?_

_Me quedo helada. ¿Qué le voy a decir? No, sólo lo he llamado para reírme un rato, ja, ja, ja._

_-Sí -respondo por fin, y entro con las piernas agarrotadas._

_Se cierran las puertas y empezamos a ascender en silencio. Tengo un nudo en el estómago._

_-Señor Grandchester -digo torpemente-, me gustaría pedirle disculpas por... por el escaparme ayer. No volverá a suceder._

_-Ahora tenéis un café bebible; no hace falta que vayáis a Starbucks._

_-Ya, lo siento mucho -admito ruborizándome-. Le aseguro que es la última vez que hago una cosa así. Mi entrega a Panther es absoluta; deseo poder trabajar en esta empresa lo mejor que sepa y entregar el cien por cien de mi persona todos los días, tanto ahora como en el futuro._

_Casi estoy a punto de añadir: «Amén.»_

_-¿De verdad? Me parece genial. -Reflexiona un momento-. Candy, ¿sabes guardar un secreto?_

_-Sí -contesto algo inquieta-. ¿De qué se trata?_

_Se inclina hacia mí y susurra: -Yo también me escapaba._

_-¿Qué?_

_-En mi primer trabajo -continúa en tono normal-, solía irme a dar una vuelta con un amigo. También teníamos una contraseña: uno de los dos le pedía al otro que le llevara el expediente Leopold._

_-¿Y qué era?_

_-No existía. Era la excusa -explica sonriendo. -Ah, ya veo._

_De repente me siento mejor._

_¿Él también se escabullía? Habría jurado que estaba muy ocupado siendo un brillante, creativo y dinámico genio, o lo que sea._

_El ascensor se detiene en la tercera planta y la puerta se abre, pero no entra nadie._

_-Tus compañeros parecen muy agradables. Muy simpáticos y trabajadores. ¿Son siempre así? –pregunta cuando empezamos a subir otra vez._

_-Por supuesto. Nos gusta cooperar unos con otros, formando un equipo... operativo y..._

_Estoy buscando otra palabra altisonante, pero cometo el error de mirarlo a los ojos._

_Sabe que todo lo que estoy diciendo son tonterías. Para qué continuar._

_-Bueno -rectifico apoyándome en la pared-, en realidad no nos comportamos de esa forma. Archie suele gritarme unas seis veces al día y Nick y Susana se odian. Tampoco solemos hablar de literatura; era todo mentira._

_-Me dejas de piedra -dice con expresión risueña-. El ambiente de Administración también se me antojó muy falso. Empecé a desconfiar cuando dos tipos se pusieron a cantar el himno de la empresa. Ni siquiera sabía que existiera._

_-Tampoco yo. ¿Es bueno?_

_-¿Tú qué crees? -pregunta levantando las cejas cómicamente, y me echo a reír. Por extraño que resulte, la tensión se ha desvanecido. De hecho, parece que seamos viejos amigos o algo así-. ¿Qué me dices del Día de la Familia? ¿Estás como loca por que llegue?_

_-Tanto como de que me saquen una muela -contesto con toda franqueza._

_-Eso me temía. ¿Y qué...? -Duda un momento-. ¿Qué opina la gente de mí? No tienes por qué responder si no quieres._

_-No, todo el mundo lo adora, aunque algunos piensan que su amigo da un poco de miedo._

_-¿Quién, Anthony? -Me mira y echa atrás la cabeza para reírse-. Te puedo asegurar que es uno de mis mejores y más antiguos amigos, y no es nada temible._

_Deja de hablar en cuanto se detiene el ascensor y los dos volvemos a adoptar una expresión imperturbable, separándonos un poco. Cuando la puerta se abre el estómago se me contrae._

_Albert está frente a nosotros._

_Cuando ve a Terry se le ilumina el rostro, como si no acabara de creerse la suerte que ha tenido._

_-Hola -lo saludo, intentando actuar con normalidad._

_-Hola -contesta él con ojos brillantes._

_-¿Qué tal? ¿A qué piso vas? -le pregunta Terry amablemente._

_-Al noveno. ¿Puedo presentarme, señor Grandchester? -Traga saliva y extiende la mano-. Andley Albert, de Investigación. Se supone que hoy visitará nuestro departamento._

_-Es un placer conocerte, Andley. La investigación es vital para una empresa como la nuestra._

_-Tiene mucha razón -afirma contentísimo-. De hecho, me encantaría comentarle nuestros últimos descubrimientos para la ropa deportiva Panther. Hemos llegado a unas apasionantes conclusiones según las preferencias de los clientes en cuanto al grosor del tejido. Van a sorprenderlo._

_-Estoy seguro._

_Albert me sonríe entusiasmado._

_-¿Conoce ya a Candice White, del departamento de marketing?_

_-Sí -contesta Terry mirándome con ojos risueños. Subimos unos segundos en un incómodo silencio. Es una situación muy rara._

_Bueno, no. Está bien._

_-¿Qué tal vamos de tiempo? -pregunta Albert consultando su reloj, y, horrorizada, veo que Terry se fija en él. Oh, no._

_«... le regalé un reloj muy bonito, pero lleva uno digital de color naranja...»_

_-¡Un momento! -exclama cayendo en la cuenta, y mira a Albert como si ya lo hubiera visto en otra ocasión-._

_Tú eres Ken, ¿verdad?_

_No._

_-No, me llamo Andley Albert Andley-replica._

_-Perdona -se excusa dándose una palmada en la cabeza con la mano-. Por supuesto, y vosotros dos –añade señalándome -sois pareja._

_Albert parece molesto._

_-Le aseguro que en horas de trabajo nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional. Sin embargo, en privado, sí, Candy y yo mantenemos una relación sentimental._

_-Eso es fantástico -aprueba Terry, y Albert sonríe como una flor que se abre al sol._

_-De hecho, vamos a vivir juntos._

_-¿De verdad? ¡Qué buena noticia! ¿Y cuándo habéis tomado esa decisión? -pregunta observándome con auténtica sorpresa._

_-Hace un par de días, en el aeropuerto._

_-Ya veo, muy interesante -dice Terry al cabo de un momento. No puedo mirarlo a la cara. Desesperada, clavo la vista en el suelo. ¿Por qué irá tan lento el condenado ascensor?_

_-Bueno, estoy seguro de que seréis muy felices. Parecéis muy compenetrados._

_-Sí que lo estamos. Sin ir más lejos, a los dos nos gusta el jazz._

_-¿Si? No se me ocurre nada más hermoso en el mundo que una pasión musical compartida._

_Se está burlando. Esto es insoportable._

_-¿En serio? -pregunta Albert emocionado._

_-Por supuesto. El jazz... y las películas de Woody Allen._

_-A nosotros también nos encantan, ¿verdad, Candy.?_

_-Sí -contesto con voz ronca._

_-Dime algo sobre Candy, Albert -le pide Terry en tono confidencial-. ¿Has encontrado...? -Como diga «su punto G» me muero aquí mismo-. ¿Has encontrado que su presencia aquí te resulta perturbadora? Porque a mí me alteraría._

_Terry sonríe de forma amistosa, pero Albert no._

_-Como le he dicho, señor -protesta un poco tenso-, Candy y yo operamos sobre una base estrictamente profesional cuando estamos en el trabajo. Jamás se nos ocurriría abusar del tiempo de la empresa para... nuestros propios fines. -De pronto se sonroja-. Con fines me refiero a... No quería decir..._

_-Me alegra oírlo -lo tranquiliza Terry, que parece estar divirtiéndose._

_Joder. ¿Por qué mi novio tendrá que ser un santurrón?_

_El ascensor se detiene y siento un gran alivio. Gracias a Dios podré escapar de..._

_-Por lo visto vamos al mismo sitio. ¿Por qué no nos guías, Albert? -propone Terry sonriendo._

_No puedo soportarlo. Mientras sirvo tazas de té y café para los miembros del departamento de Marketing muestro una aparente tranquilidad y sonrío a todo el mundo, pero por dentro estoy inquieta y confundida. Me cuesta admitirlo, pero ver a Albert a través de los ojos de Terrence Grandchester me ha desconcertado._

_«Quiero a Albert», me repito una y otra vez. No era verdad lo que dije en el avión. Lo amo. Lo miro e intento calmarme. No cabe duda. Es guapísimo desde cualquier punto de vista. Irradia buena salud, le brilla el pelo, tiene los ojos azules y cuando se ríe, se le dibuja un precioso hoyuelo._

_Por su parte, Terrence Grandchester parece cansado y desaliñado. Tiene ojeras, el pelo revuelto y un agujero en los vaqueros._

_Pero, aun así, es como si tuviera un imán. Estoy sentada, con la atención puesta en el carrito de las bebidas, y, sin embargo, no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima._

_«Es por el viaje en avión», no paro de decirme. No se debe nada más que a la traumática situación en que nos vimos envueltos. No hay otra razón._

_-Necesitamos más pensamiento lateral -afirma Archie-. La barrita Panther no funciona como debería. Albert, ¿tienes las últimas estadísticas de Investigación?_

_Mi novio se levanta, y siento cierta aprensión. Por la forma en que juguetea con los puños de su camisa, noto que está nervioso._

_-Es cierto. -Saca un portafolios y se aclara la voz-. En nuestro último sondeo encuestamos a mil adolescentes sobre varios aspectos de las barritas Panther. Por desgracia, los resultados no fueron concluyentes._

_Aprieta el control remoto. Aparece un gráfico en la pantalla que hay a su espalda y todos miramos obedientemente hacia allí._

_-El sesenta y cuatro por ciento de los que tenían entre diez y catorce años opinaba que la textura debería ser menos dura. Sin embargo, el sesenta y siete por ciento de los consultados entre quince y dieciocho años pensaba que debería ser más crujiente, y un veintidós por ciento, menos crujiente. Miro por encima del hombro de Susana y veo que ha escrito «¿duro/crujiente?» en su libreta. _

_Albert vuelve a accionar el mando a distancia y el gráfico cambia._

_-El cuarenta y seis por ciento de los muchachos con edades comprendidas entre los diez y los catorce años opina que el sabor es demasiado intenso. Por el contrario, el treinta y tres por ciento de los de entre quince y dieciocho cree que no es lo bastante fuerte._

_¡Dios mío! Sé que es Albert, que lo quiero y todo lo demás, pero ¿no podría hacer algo para que todo esto resultara más interesante?_

_Miro a Terrence Grandchester para ver qué le parece y él levanta las cejas al percatarse. Inmediatamente me pongo roja y siento que estoy siendo desleal._

_Ahora pensará que me estaba riendo de Albert, y no es verdad. No es así._

_-El noventa por ciento de las chicas preferiría que se redujera el contenido calórico, pero al mismo porcentaje le gustaría que tuviera una capa de chocolate más gruesa -concluye encogiéndose de hombros con un gesto de impotencia._

_-No saben lo que quieren -opina alguien._

_-Encuestamos a una amplia muestra representativa en la que había caucasianos, afrocaribeños, asiáticos y... caballeros Jedi._

_-¡Adolescentes! –exclama Susana poniendo los ojos en blanco._

_-Recuérdanos brevemente cuál es nuestro mercado objetivo -le pide Archie frunciendo el entrecejo. Albert consulta otro papel._

_-Se encuentra entre los diez y los dieciocho años, estudia a tiempo completo o parcial, bebe Panther Cola cuatro veces a la semana, come hamburguesas tres veces a la semana, va al cine dos veces a la semana, lee revistas y cómics, pero no libros, está de acuerdo con la expresión «Más vale ser guay que rico»... -Levanta la vista-. ¿Continúo?_

_-¿Desayuna tostadas o cereales? -inquiere alguien con curiosidad._

_-No estoy seguro -contesta hojeando rápidamente sus documentos-. Podríamos hacer más estudios..._

_-Creo que lo hemos entendido. ¿Alguien quiere expresar su opinión al respecto? -pregunta Albert._

_Llevo toda la reunión intentando reunir el valor suficiente para hablar. Respiro hondo._

_-A mi abuelo le gustan mucho._

_Todo el mundo se gira para mirarme y noto que me estoy ruborizando._

_-¿Y eso qué importancia tiene? -suelta Archie._

_-Había pensado que podría... -comienzo, y trago saliva- preguntarle lo que opina._

_-Con el debido respeto, Candy -interviene Albert con una sonrisa que bordea la condescendencia-, creo que tu abuelo se aleja un poco de nuestro objetivo demográfico._

_-A menos que empezara muy joven -añade Susana._

_Me siento como una tonta, me sonrojo todavía más y finjo ordenar las bolsitas de té._

_La verdad es que estoy un poco herida. ¿Por qué ha tenido Albert que decir eso? Sé que quiere comportarse de manera profesional y correcta cuando estamos en el trabajo, pero eso no le da derecho a ser cruel, ¿no? Yo siempre lo defiendo._

_-Yo creo que si las barritas no funcionan como esperábamos, deberíamos suprimirlas. Evidentemente, es un problema de los niños -interviene Susana._

_La miro abatida. No pueden dejar de hacerlas. ¿Qué se llevará el abuelo a sus campeonatos de bolos?_

_-Sin duda, un cambio de nombre basado en costes y orientado hacia el cliente... -insinúa alguien._

_-No estoy de acuerdo -interrumpe Susana-. Si queremos maximizar nuestro concepto de innovación de manera logística y funcional, necesitamos centrar nuestra competencia estratégica en..._

_-Perdona._

_Terrence Grandchester ha levantado la mano. Es la primera vez que habla y todas las cabezas se vuelven para mirarlo._

_Hay una gran expectación y Susana resplandece de engreimiento._

_-¿Sí, señor Grandchester?_

_-No sé de qué estás hablando._

_Toda la sala se estremece por la sorpresa, y se me escapa una risita sin querer._

_-Como sabes, he estado apartado del mundo de los negocios un tiempo. ¿Podrías repetir en cristiano lo que acabas de decir?_

_-Bueno, creo que desde un punto de vista estratégico, a pesar de nuestra visión corporativa... –comienza confundida, pero se calla al ver la expresión de Terry._

_-Inténtalo de nuevo sin utilizar la palabra «estratégico». -Pues que deberíamos... concentrarnos en... en lo que hacemos mejor -balbucea frotándose la nariz._

_-Ahora lo entiendo. Continúa, por favor._

_Me mira, pone los ojos en blanco y sonríe. No puedo evitar devolverle la sonrisa._

_Después de la reunión, la gente sale haciendo comentarios y yo empiezo a retirar las tazas de la mesa._

_-Ha sido un placer conocerlo, señor Grandchester. Si desea una copia de mi presentación -dice Albert._

_-No es necesario. Me parece que he captado la idea -contesta él con voz seca y socarrona._

_¡Dios mío! ¿Es que Albert no se da cuenta de que se está pasando?_

_Pongo las tazas en inestables pilas sobre el carrito y voy recogiendo los envoltorios de las pastas._

_-Tendría que ir al estudio de diseño, pero no recuerdo dónde está -comenta Terry._

_-Candy, ¿puedes acompañarlo tú? Ya acabarás con esto más tarde -me suelta Archie bruscamente._

_Me puedo helada y aprieto con fuerza el papel de color naranja que tengo en la mano._

_Por favor, ya no puedo más._

_-Por supuesto. Será un placer. Por aquí -consigo decir por fin. Incómoda, salgo con Terrence Grandchester de la sala y echamos a andar por el pasillo, el uno junto al otro. La gente con la que nos cruzamos intenta no mirarnos y me arde la cara; sé muy bien que en su presencia todos se comportan como si fueran robots cohibidos. Los compañeros de las oficinas cercanas se dan codazos, y al menos oigo susurrar a una persona: «¡Ya viene!»_

_¿Será igual en todos los sitios a los que vaya?_

_-Así que vas a vivir con Ken -comenta él al cabo de un rato._

_-Se llama Albert. Y sí, lo voy a hacer._

_-¿Lo estás deseando?_

_-Desde luego._

_Llegamos a los ascensores y aprieto el botón. Sus ojos burlones me están observando; lo noto._

_-¿Qué pasa? -digo a la defensiva volviéndome hacia él._

_-¿He dicho algo? -pregunta levantando las cejas._

_Cuando veo la expresión de su cara, me siento dolida. ¿Qué sabrá él?_

_-Sé lo que está pensando, pero se equivoca -digo levantando la barbilla con gesto desafiante._

_-¿Sí ?_

_-Sí, es un malentendido._

_-¿Qué?_

_Me da la impresión de que tiene ganas de reírse y una vocecilla me aconseja que me calle, pero no puedo._

_-Mire. Sé que le hice una serie de confidencias en el avión, pero ha de entender que aquello sucedió en condiciones extremas, y dije cosas que realmente no pienso. Muchas -apostillo apretando los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo._

_¡Ya está! ¡Así aprenderá!_

_-Comprendo. Así pues, no te gusta el Háagen-Dazs con doble ración de vivitas de chocolate._

_Lo miro desconcertada._

_Me aclaro la voz varias veces._

_-Evidentemente, algunas cosas eran verdad._

_Se abre la puerta del ascensor y los dos damos un respingo._

_-Terrence, te estaba buscando -dice Neil._

_-Estoy teniendo una encantadora conversación con Candy, que se ha ofrecido a acompañarme._

_-¡Ah! Bueno, te esperan en el estudio -continúa Neil mirándome con desdén._

_-Bien, esto..., entonces me voy -digo un tanto violenta._

_-Hasta luego. Ha sido un placer hablar contigo -se despide Terry con una sonrisa_

_continuara..._


	10. Chapter 10

Hola lamento actualizar hasta ahora, pero he tenid algunos problemas, les platico rapido esta historia yo la comence a leer en un grupo en facebook, no les doy el nombre porque no se como se lo tome la administradora, y pense en utilizar el archivo para hacer mi adaptacion, horrible error pues ahora la administradora me acusa de subir las historias tal cual estan en su grupo cosa que no hago, y es enserio me reclama que porque las hago esperar si ya esta la adaptacion terminada y todo, lo cierto es que me tardo porque si las cambio, incluso palabras y significados pues algunos no me quedan claro yo ya le pedi una disculpa por lo de sus archivos pero no mas, pues las adpataciones si las estoy realizando, tal vez ahora muchas dejen de leer y creanme que las comprendere, pero no usare mas esos archivos.

Les recuerdo que la historia no es mia sino de la autora Sophie Kinsella y los personajes de Candy son de Mizuki e Igarashi

Nueve.  
Cuando salgo de la oficina por la tarde, estoy tan agitada como una de esas bolas de cristal con nieve. Era de lo más feliz siendo un aburrido pueblecito suizo y llega Terrence Grandchester, me sacude y ahora tengo copos de nieve en todas  
partes, que se arremolinan sin saber qué pensar.Y motitas relucientes también. Pedacitos de emoción secreta y brillante.  
Cada vez que lo miro a los ojos u oigo su voz algo me atraviesa el pecho.  
Lo que no deja de ser ridículo.  
Albert es mi novio, mi futuro. Me quiere y yo lo quiero a él. Vamos a vivir juntos. Tendremos suelos de madera, contraventanas y encimeras de granito.  
Para que te enteres.  
Llego a casa y me encuentro a Annie arrodillada en el salón, ayudando a karen a ponerse el vestido de ante negro más ajustado que he visto en mi vida.  
-¡Qué pasada! -exclamo dejando el bolso.  
-Ya está. Ya he subido la cremallera. ¿Puedes respirar? -pregunta Annie echándose hacia atrás y sentándose en los talones.  
Karen no mueve un solo músculo y Annie y yo nos miramos.  
-¡Karen! -grita Annie alarmada-. ¿Estás bien?  
-No del todo. Pero no pasa nada.  
Muy despacio, con el cuerpo rígido, se acerca tambaleándose a la silla en laque está su bolso de Louis Vuitton.  
-¿Qué ocurrirá si te entran ganas de ir al baño? -suelta Annie con un una risita.  
-¿O si acabás en su casa? -digo.  
-Sólo es nuestra segunda cita; no iré a su casa. Así no se consigue un pedrusco en el dedo -contesta horrorizada, casi sin aliento.  
-¿Y si os invade a los dos una pasión desenfrenada?  
-¿Y si te mete mano en el taxi?  
-No es de ésos. Resulta que es el primer ayudante del subsecretario del secretario de Hacienda -añade poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
Miro a Annie y no puedo reprimir una carcajada.  
-No te rías, Candy-me reprende ella con seriedad-. No hay nada malo en ser secretario. Siempre puede ascender, obtener unos cuantos titulillos...  
-Ja, ja, ja, muy divertido. Un día de éstos lo nombrarán caballero y entonces  
no os reiréis -replica enfadada.  
-Seguro que sí. Y aún más. -De repente se fija en que Karen sigue al lado de la silla intentando coger el bolso-. ¡Dios mío! No puedes ni moverte.  
-¡Sí que puedo! ¡Por supuesto que sí! -grita haciendo un esfuerzo desesperado  
por curvar la espalda-. Ya lo tengo. ¿Lo ves?  
Ha logrado engancharlo con una de sus uñas acrílicas y lo balancea hasta  
colgárselo del hombro.  
-¿Y si quiere ir a bailar? -comenta Annie con malicia.  
Una expresión de pánico atraviesa la cara de Karen, pero desaparece enseguida.  
-No lo hará, los ingleses nunca quieren ir a bailar -contesta desdeñosa.  
-Tienes razón. Que te diviertas.  
Cuando sale por la puerta, me dejo caer en el sofá y cojo una revista. Miro a Annie, pero tiene la vista fija en el vacío y está abstraída.  
-¡Condicional! -exclama-. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonta?  
Revuelve debajo del sofá, saca unos cuantos crucigramas de periódico y busca entre ellos.  
Por si no utilizara bastante el cerebro como abogada, se pasa el resto del tiempo haciendo crucigramas, jugando partidas de ajedrez por correspondencia y resolviendo acertijos de su estrambótico club para personas hiperinteligentes. (Por supuesto, no se llama así, sino más bien algo como:  
«Mindset, el pensamiento competitivo.» En letra pequeña menciona de pasada que para pertenecer a él se necesita un coeficiente intelectual de seiscientos.)  
Si no puede resolver alguno, no lo tira diciendo: «¡Qué tontería!», como haría yo. Lo guarda, y a los tres meses, cuando estamos viendo Eastenders o algo así, encuentra la solución. Entonces entra en éxtasis. Sólo porque lo ha completado.  
Somos amigas desde hace mucho y la quiero un montón, pero a veces no la entiendo.  
-¿Qué es eso? ¿Un crucigrama de mil novecientos noventa y tres? -pregunto mientras escribe la respuesta.  
-Ja, ja -responde-. ¿Qué haces esta noche?  
-Creo que la pasaré tranquilamente en casa -contesto hojeando la revista-. A lo mejor le doy un repaso a la ropa -añado cuando llego a un artículo titulado «Mantenimiento básico del vestuario».  
-¿Qué?  
-Comprobaré si falta algún botón o si se ha descosido algún dobladillo y limpiaré todas las chaquetas con un cepillo para la ropa.  
-¿Tienes uno?  
-Bueno, usaré el del pelo. -Muy bien. Entonces nada. Porque iba a proponerte salir.  
La revista sale disparada. -¿Adónde?  
-Adivina lo que tengo.  
Levanta las cejas como para hipnotizarme. Después hurga en su bolso y, lentamente, saca un llavero grande y oxidado del que cuelga algo reluciente.  
-¿Qué es? -pregunto sorprendida, y después caigo en la cuenta-. ¡No! -¡Sí! -¡Santo cielo! ¡Annie!  
-¿A que es fantástico?  
La llave que tiene en la mano es la más enrollada del planeta. Abre la puerta de un club privado de Clerkenwell, que es lo más y al que resulta imposible entrar. Ella lo ha conseguido. -¡Eres la mejor!  
-No, no lo soy -dice halagada-. Ha sido Jasper, del despacho. Conoce a todo el comité.  
-No me importa quién te la haya dado. Estoy impresionada.  
Se la quito y la miro con fascinación, pero no tiene nada grabado. Ni nombre ni dirección ni logotipo. Se parece a la del cobertizo del jardín de mi padre, pero ésta es mucho más molona.  
-¿Quién crees que habrá por allí? Al parecer Madonna es uno de los miembros. Y Jude y Sadie. Y ese actor tan guapo de Eastenders. Aunque todo el mundo dice que es gay.  
-Candy . Ya sabes que no es seguro que haya famosos -me interrumpe.  
-Ya-replico un poco ofendida.  
La verdad, ¿quién se ha creído que soy? Soy una londinense sofisticada que está en la onda. No me altera la gente famosa. Sólo lo estaba comentando, eso es todo.  
-De hecho -añado al cabo de un rato-, si el local está lleno de celebridades, el ambiente no será el mismo. ¿Te imaginas algo peor que estar en una mesa intentando mantener una conversación normal y corriente mientras a tu alrededor sólo hay actores de cine, supermodelos y estrellas del pop?  
Nos quedamos en silencio un momento mientras lo pensamos. -Creo que deberíamos empezar a arreglarnos -sugiere Annie como quien no quiere la cosa.  
-¿Por qué no? -acepto en el mismo tono.  
No me costará mucho. Sólo voy a ponerme unos vaqueros, y a lo mejor me lavo el pelo en un periquete. Total, tenía que hacerlo de todas maneras.  
Puede que también me aplique una mascarilla.  
Una hora más tarde, Annie aparece en la puerta de mi habitación con vaqueros, un corsé negro y sus zapatos de tacón Bertie, que siempre le hacen ampollas.  
-¿Qué tal estoy? -pregunta con la misma voz de antes-. La verdad es que no me he matado mucho.  
-Yo tampoco -replico dándome la segunda capa de esmalte para uñas-. Sólo es una tranquila fiestecilla fuera de casa. Ni siquiera me voy a maquillar. -  
Levanto la vista-. ¿Llevas pestañas postizas?  
-No, esto..., sí. Pero se supone que no tendrías que haberte dado cuenta.  
Dicen que su aspecto es natural. ¿Se notan mucho? -pregunta mirándose al espejo y parpadeando preocupada.  
-No -la tranquilizo, y saco la brocha del colorete. Cuando alzo los ojos, Anie  
me está examinando el hombro.  
-¿Qué es eso?  
-¿El qué? -pregunto inocentemente tocando el corazoncito de strass que llevo en el omoplato-. ¿Ah, esto? Es adhesivo. Un simple adorno.  
Me pongo un top sin mangas, me lo ato y me calzo mis botas de ante puntiagudas. Las compré el año pasado en Sue Ryder y están un poco rozadas, pero en la oscuridad casi no se nota.  
-¿Crees que nos hemos arreglado demasiado? -pregunta Annie cuando me coloco a su lado frente al espejo-. ¿Qué pasará si todo el mundo lleva vaqueros?  
-Nosotras también los llevamos.  
-Pero ¿y si todos van con jerséis gruesos y hacernos el ridículo? Siempre está paranoica con lo que se pondrá el resto de la gente. Cuando fue a la primera fiesta de Navidad de su bufete, no sabía si «de etiqueta» significaba vestidos largos o tops brillantes, así que me obligó a ir con ella y esperarla en la puerta con seis conjuntos distintos para cambiarse rápidamente si era necesario.  
(Por supuesto, el que había elegido primero era perfecto, tal como le dije.)  
-Ya verás como no. Venga, en marcha.  
-No podemos ir todavía. Es demasiado pronto -dice mirando el reloj.  
-Claro que sí. Podemos estar tomando una copa de camino a otra fiesta de famosos.  
-Sí. Fantástico. Vamos.  
Ir en autobús de Islington a Clerkenwell nos cuesta unos quince minutos.  
Annie me guía hasta una calle desierta de Smithfield Market, llena de almacenes y oficinas vacías. Después torcemos por una esquina y luego por otra hasta que llegamos a un callejón.  
-Bueno, creo que está escondido por aquí -susurra Annie acercándose a una farola y examinando un trozo de papel -¿Tiene algún letrero?  
-No. La idea es que nadie lo conozca, excepto los miembros. Hay que llamar a la puerta y preguntar por Alexander.  
-¿Y quién es ése?  
-Ni idea. Es una contraseña.  
¡Una contraseña! Esto se pone cada vez mejor. Mientras Lissy inspecciona un portero automático que hay en un muro, miro distraídamente la calle. Es de lo más anodina. De hecho, es un poco cutre. Dos hileras de puertas idénticas, ventanas cerradas y escasos signos de vida. Pero detrás de esa lúgubre fachada se esconde el sitio al que acude la gente guapa de Londres.  
-Hola, ¿está Alexander? -pregunta Annie nerviosa.  
Nos quedamos en silencio un momento y después, como por arte de magia, se abre la puerta.  
¡Cielo santo! Es como la cueva de Aladino o algo parecido. Nos miramos con cierto recelo y avanzamos por un pasillo luminoso en el que retumba la música. Llegamos a una puerta metálica y Annie saca la llave. Antes de que abra, me ajusto el top y me arreglo el pelo.  
-No mires, no te fijes en nadie. Compórtate con naturalidad -me advierte. -Vale -susurro, y la sigo al interior del club.  
Mientras ella le enseña el carnet de socia a una chica que está detrás de un mostrador, me dedico a estudiar detenidamente su espalda, y cuando entramos en una amplia y poco iluminada sala, mantengo la vista fija en la alfombra de color beige. No voy a quedarme boquiabierta al ver a los famosos.  
No voy a mirarlos, no... -¡Cuidado!  
Vaya, estaba tan concentrada en el suelo que he tropezado con Annie.  
-Perdona. ¿Dónde nos sentamos? -le pregunto sin levantar la voz.  
No me atrevo a buscar un asiento libre por si acaso veo a Madonna y cree que la estoy observando.  
-Aquí -dice Annie indicando una mesa de madera con un extraño gesto de cabeza.  
Nos acomodamos como podemos, guardamos los bolsos y cogemos la lista de cócteles sin dejar de mirarnos.  
-¿Has visto a alguien? -le pregunto.  
-No, ¿y tú?  
-Tampoco. -Abro la carta de bebidas y la estudio. Joder, la tensión es insoportable. Me duelen los ojos, quiero mirar a mi alrededor, ver este sitio-.  
Annie, voy a echar un vistazo -susurro.  
-¿Sí? -dice nerviosa, como si Steve McQueen le hubiera anunciado que iba a saltar la alambrada-. Bueno, pero ten cuidado. Y sé discreta.  
-No te preocupes.  
Allá voy. Una rápida panorámica sin quedarme pasmada. Me recuestó en la silla, inspiro con fuerza y dejo que mis ojos pasen velozmente por la habitación para captar tantos detalles como pueda en el menor tiempo posible. Poca luz, bastantes sofás y sillas de color morado, un par de chicos con camiseta, tres chicas con vaqueros y jerséis -a Annie le va a dar algo-,  
una pareja hablando en voz baja, un tipo con barba que lee Private Eye y eso es todo. Imposible.  
Algo no va bien. ¿Dónde está Robbie Williams? ¿Y Jude y Sadie?  
¿Qué pasa con las supermodelos?  
-¿A quién has visto? -sisea Annie con la vista en el menú.  
-No estoy segura. Puede que el tipo de la barba sea un actor conocido.  
Ella se gira con disimulo y lo observa. -No creo.  
-Bueno, ¿y qué opinas del de la camiseta gris? ¿Es de algún grupo musical?  
-Humm, no me lo parece.  
Nos observamos en silencio.  
-¿Hay alguien famoso en este sitio?  
-Ya sabes que no siempre hay gente guapa -se defiende.  
-Hola. -Una voz nos interrumpe y las dos volvemos la cabeza. Un par de chicas con vaqueros se acercan a nuestra mesa-. Espero que no les moleste, pero mi amiga y yo nos preguntábamos si ustedes son las nuevas actrices de la serie Hollyoaks.  
¡Por el amor de Dios!  
Da igual, no importa. Tampoco hemos venido a ver celebridades horteras que esnifan coca y no paran de lucirse. Estamos aquí para tomarnos una copa tranquilamente.  
Pedimos unos daiquiris de fresa y unos frutos secos de lujo (a cuatro libras cincuenta la bolsita; no me preguntéis cuánto cuestan las bebidas). Tengo que confesar que ahora que sé que no hay nadie a quien impresionar, estoy más relajada.  
-¿Qué tal el trabajo? -le pregunto a Annie tomando un sorbo.  
-Muy bien. Ayer estuve con el defraudador de Jersey-contesta con naturalidad.  
Es un cliente al que no dejan de ponerle demandas, pero él las recurre y, como mi amiga es tan buena, siempre se libra. Un día va esposado y a los cinco minutos lleva un traje a medida para invitarla a comer al Ritz.  
-Hace poco intentó comprarme un broche de diamantes. Tenía un catálogo de  
Asprey y me dijo: «Éste es muy mono.» Y tuve que contestarle: «Humphrey,  
estás en la cárcel. ¡Ponte las pilas!» -Mueve la cabeza y bebe un trago-. ¿Qué tal tu hombre?  
Sé que se refiere a Terry, pero no quiero admitir que es la primera persona en quien he pensado, así que me hago la tonta y pregunto:  
-¿Quién, Albert?  
-No, tonta. El desconocido del avión. El que lo sabe todo de ti.  
-Ah, ése. -Siento que mis mejillas empiezan a enrojecer y bajo la vista hacia el posavasos.  
-Sí. ¿Has conseguido no tropezarte con él?  
-No, no me ha dejado sola un momento.  
Me callo porque el camarero se acerca con otros dos daiquiris. Cuando se va, Annie me mira fijamente.  
-¿Te gusta?  
-Pues no. Me desconcierta, eso es todo. Es una reacción lógica. A ti te pasaría lo mismo. Bueno. Sólo tengo que aguantar hasta el viernes; por fin se va.  
-Y entonces te marcharás con Albert. -Toma un sorbo de su copa y se inclina hacia delante-. ¿Sabes?, creo que va a pedirte que te cases con él.  
Noto una ligera sacudida en el estómago; debe de ser porque la bebida se dirige a algún sitio.  
-Tienes suerte -continúa pensativa-. El otro día me puso unas estanterías en la habitación sin que se lo dijese. ¿Cuántos tíos harían algo así?  
-Ya, es una monada. -Nos quedamos en silencio y comienzo a partir el posavasos en pedacitos-. Supongo que lo que pasa es que nuestra historia ya no es tan romántica como antes.  
-No puedes esperar que lo sea toda la vida. Las cosas cambian. Es normal que vuestra relación sea más estable.  
-Ya sé. Somos dos personas maduras y prudentes que mantienen una relación cariñosa y sensata, justo lo que quiero en esta vida. Excepto por... -Me aclaro la voz, un tanto avergonzada-. Ya no hacemos el amor a menudo.  
-Eso es habitual en los noviazgos a largo plazo. Necesitas darle un poco de marcha.  
-¿Cómo?  
-¿Has probado las esposas?  
-Pues no. ¿Y tú? -le pregunto fascinada.  
-Hace mucho tiempo -contesta como si nada-. No son tan... Bueno, ¿por qué no experimentáis con algo diferente? Echad un polvo en el trabajo.  
Ésa sí que es una buena idea. Qué lista que es.  
-Vale, lo intentaré.  
Busco en el bolso, saco un bolígrafo y me apunto «SEXO TRABAJO» en la mano, al lado de «RECORDAR: CARIÑO».  
De repente me siento invadida por un renovado entusiasmo. Es un plan brillante. Mañana me lo haré con Albert en la oficina; será la mejor experiencia sexual que hayamos tenido jamás, saltará la chispa y volveremos a estar locamente enamorados. Está chupado. Eso le enseñará a Terrence Grandchester.  
No, no tiene nada que ver con él. No sé por qué lo he mencionado.  
Sólo hay un pequeño inconveniente. Follar con tu novio en horas laborables no es tan fácil como se cree. Jamás me había fijado en lo diáfana que es nuestra empresa, en la cantidad de separaciones de cristal que hay ni en el montón de gente que pulula por ella a todas horas.  
A las once de la mañana del día siguiente todavía no he conseguido urdir un plan. Había pensado en hacerlo detrás de una planta o algo así, pero, ahora que las miro, son minúsculas y nada frondosas. No hay forma de esconderse tras ellas para un buen meneo.  
En el lavabo tampoco podemos. En el de chicas siempre hay gente cotilleando o maquillándose y en el de chicos... ¡Agh! Ni hablar.  
En la oficina de Albert es imposible porque todas las paredes son de cristal y no tiene cortinas ni nada parecido. Además, siempre hay alguien que entra o sale para coger cosas del archivador.  
Esto es ridículo. Me imagino que quienes tienen aventuras se lo montan en el trabajo a todas horas. ¿Habrá alguna habitación que no conozco para cuestiones relacionadas con el sexo?  
No puedo escribirle un correo electrónico a Albert para pedirle sugerencias porque es imprescindible que lo pille desprevenido. El elemento sorpresa actuará como un fabuloso afrodisíaco y todo será apasionado y romántico.  
Además, si se lo cuento, corro el riesgo de que le entre la vena corporativa e insista en que pidamos una hora libre no remunerada para hacerlo.  
Me estoy preguntando si podríamos ir a hurtadillas a la escalera de incendios  
cuando Nick sale de la oficina de Archie para preguntar algo sobre márgenes.  
Doy un respingo. Después de la gran reunión de ayer, llevo todo el día  
reuniendo el coraje necesario para proponerle una cosa.  
-Nick. Las barritas Panther son un producto del que te ocupas tú, ¿verdad?  
-Si se las puede llamar así...  
-¿Van a dejar de hacerlas?  
-Casi seguro.  
-Mira, ¿podría utilizar una mínima parte del presupuesto de marketing para incluir un vale en una revista? Pone los brazos en jarras y me mira extrañado.  
-¿Qué?  
-Un poco de publicidad. No saldrá muy caro, te lo prometo. No se enterará nadie.  
-¿Dónde?  
-En Encuentros en la bolera, a la que está suscrito mi abuelo-le explico sonrojándome.  
-¿Qué?  
-Por favor. No tienes que ocuparte de nada. Lo organizaré todo yo.  
Comparado con el resto de la propaganda que hacéis, será como una gota de agua en el océano. Por favor.  
-De acuerdo. De todas formas, es un caballo perdedor.  
-Gracias -contesto con una sonrisa. Cuando se aleja, descuelgo rápidamente el teléfono para llamar al abuelo-. Hola -digo cuando salta el contestador automá a poner un cupón de descuento para las barritas que tanto te gustan en la revista de los bolos. Díselo a todos tus amigos. Podréis comprarlas más baratas. Nos vemos pronto. Besos. -¿Emma? -retumba su voz de pronto-. Estoy aquí. Estaba espiando.  
-Espiando? -repito esforzándome en no parecer sorprendida.  
-Es mi nuevo hobby. ¿No lo conoces? Escuchas cómo tus amigos te dejan un mensaje y te ríes un rato. Es muy divertido. Precisamente iba a llamarte. Ayer leí un artículo en el periódico sobre robos en el centro de Londres que me preocupó mucho.  
Otra vez no.  
-¡Abuelo!  
-Prométeme que no cogerás el transporte público.  
-Vale, lo prometo -le aseguro cruzando los dedos-. He de dejarte. Te llamaré pronto. Un beso.  
-Otro para ti.  
Cuando cuelgo, me siento satisfecha. Una cosa resuelta.  
Ahora, ¿qué hago con Albert?  
-Tengo que ir a mirar en el archivo -dice Susana en voz alta, y levanto la cabeza.  
¡El archivo! Pues claro. Allí nunca va nadie, a menos que sea absolutamente imprescindible. Está en el sótano y es un sitio oscuro, sin ventanas, con montones de libros viejos y revistas, en el que uno acaba arrastrándose por el suelo para encontrar lo que busca.  
Es perfecto.  
-Si quieres voy yo. ¿Qué necesitas? -me ofrezco intentando no parecer interesada.  
-¿De verdad? Gracias, Candy. Es un anuncio en una revista que ya no se publica. Aquí tienes la referencia.  
Me da un trozo de papel y lo cojo llena de emoción. Cuando se va, levanto el auricular recatadamente y marco el número de Albert.  
-Hola -digo en voz baja y ronca-. Ve al archivo, quiero enseñarte una cosa.  
-¿Qué?  
-Ve allí -le pido sintiéndome como Sharon Stone.  
¡Ja! Me espera un buen polvo.  
Recorro el pasillo tan deprisa como puedo, pero al pasar por Administración se me acerca Wendy Smith y me pregunta si me gustaría jugar en el equipo de baloncesto femenino, así que tardo unos minutos en llegar al sótano. Cuando abro la puerta, veo a Albert mirando el reloj.  
Pues vaya, había planeado ser yo quien estuviera esperando. Me iba a senta en una pila de libros, que habría amontonado antes, con las piernas cruzadas y la falda ligera y seductoramente subida...  
Qué le vamos a hacer.  
-Hola -lo saludo con el mismo tono ronco.  
-Hola -contesta frunciendo el entrecejo-. ¿De qué va todo esto? Tengo un día muy ocupado.  
-Sólo quería verte, a ti y a todo tu cuerpo. -Cierro la puerta con gesto desinhibido y le deslizo un dedo por el pecho, como en los anuncios de masaje para después del afeitado-. Ya no hacemos el amor dejándonos llevar por el instinto.  
-¿Qué?  
-Venga -lo animo desabotonándole la camisa con expresión sexy-. Hagámoslo aquí, ahora.  
-¿Estás loca? -pregunta apartándome las manos y abrochándose otra vez-. ¿En horas de trabajo?  
-¿Y qué? Somos jóvenes, se supone que estamos enamorados.- Bajo la mano todavía más y se le abren los ojos de par en par.  
-Detente -susurra-. ¿Estás borracha o qué?  
-Sólo me apetece un revolcón. ¿Te parece mucho pedir?  
-¿Y qué tal si utilizamos la cama como la gente normal?  
-Pero si tampoco la usamos. Quiero decir, casi nunca. Se produce un profundo silencio.  
-Candy, no es el momento ni el sitio adecuado.  
-Podría serlo. Annie me dijo que sería una forma de que volviera a saltar la chispa.  
-¿Hablas de nuestra vida sexual con ella? -pregunta estupefacto.  
-No mencioné nuestros nombres -replico retrocediendo rápidamente-. Fue una conversación sobre parejas en general, y, según ella, hacerlo en el trabajo es muy estimulante. Venga, Albert. -Me acerco a él contoneándome y meto una de sus manos debajo de mi sujetador-. ¿No te excita pensar que podría aparecer  
cualquiera?  
Al oír unos pasos enmudezco.  
Mierda.  
-Viene alguien -dice Albert entre dientes, y se aparta de mí, pero su mano sigue en el mismo sitio. Me mira horrorizado-. No puedo soltarme. El maldito reloj se ha enganchado en tu jersey. Joder, no consigo sacar la mano. -¡Tira!  
-¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? ¿Dónde hay unas tijeras? -pregunta mirando angustiado por todas partes.  
-No me cortes el jersey -le ordeno espantada.  
-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? -replica tirando con más fuerza, y doy un grito ahogado.  
-¡Para! ¡Lo vas a romper!  
-Me da igual. ¿Eso es lo que más te preocupa?  
-Nunca me ha gustado ese reloj. Si te hubieras puesto el que te regalé...  
Me callo. Los pasos se oyen cada vez más cerca. Están casi en la puerta.  
-Joder! -exclama Albert moviendo la cabeza como un loco-. Joder, joder,  
joder.  
-¡Cálmate! Nos meteremos en un rincón. A lo mejor ni entra.  
-Ha sido una idea genial, Candy -susurra enfurecido mientras nos arrastramos hacia un lado precipitada y torpemente-. Genial.  
-¡A mí no me eches la culpa! Sólo quería que hubiera un poco de pasión en nuestra...  
Cuando la puerta se abre, me quedo de piedra. ¡No!

La impresión me ha dejado descolocada.  
Terrence Grandchester está en el umbral con un fajo de revistas viejas. Nos observa  
despacio y se fija en la expresión de enfado de Albert, que sigue con la mano en mi pecho, y en la agonía que refleja mi rostro.  
-Señor... Grandchester -tartamudea Albert-. Lo... siento mucho. No estábamos...  
Ejem... Me gustaría decirle que estoy, estamos muy...  
-Seguro que lo están -lo interrumpe Terry con cara inexpresiva e impenetrable y una voz más seca que de costumbre-.¿Podrían vestirse antes de volver a sus puestos de trabajo?  
La puerta se cierra tras él y permanecemos inmóviles, como figuras de cera.  
-¿Quieres sacar la puta mano de mi teta? -grito, repentinamente furiosa con Albert. Mi deseo sexual ha desaparecido y me siento furiosa conmigo, con él y con todo el mundo.

continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

Hola chicas como estan, me han dicho que esta historia como que necesita un toque de accion, que no es de las mejores de la autora y estoy de acuerdo asi que tratare de atender sus sugerencias, y tratare de hacerla mas dinamica.

La historia pertenece a Sophie Kinsella y los personajes de candy candy a Mizuki e Igarashi

**CAPITULO DIEZ**

Terrence Grandchester se va hoy.

Gracias a Dios. Porque la verdad es que ya no aguanto nada más de... él. Si consigo mantener la cabeza agachada, evitarlo hasta las cinco y media de la tarde y salir disparada por la puerta, todo irá bien. La vida volverá a la normalidad y dejaré de sentirme como si a mi radar lo hubiera desviado una fuerza magnética invisible.  
No sé por qué estoy irritable y malhumorada. Porque, a pesar de que casi me muero de vergüenza, la cosa acabó bastante bien. En primer lugar, no parece que vayan a despedirnos por follar en el trabajo, que era lo que más temía. Y en segundo, mi fantástico plan funcionó. En cuanto volvimos a nuestros puestos,  
Albert empezó a enviarme correos electrónicos para disculparse. Por la noche hicimos el amor, dos veces. Con velas perfumadas.  
Habrá leído en algún sitio que a las chicas nos gustan para hacerlo, quizá en Cosmopolitan. Porque cada vez que las saca, me mira como diciendo:  
«¿A que soy un tipo brillante?», y tengo que exclamar: «¡Oh, velas perfumadas,  
qué detalle!»  
No me malinterpretés; no me molestan, pero ¿hacen algo en particular?  
Simplemente están ahí y se consumen. A veces, en el momento crucial me da por pensar: «Espero que no se caigan y lo quemen todo», lo que me distrae bastante. Asi menos encontrare mi punto G  
Da igual, el caso es que follamos.  
Y esta tarde vamos a ir a ver un apartamento. No tiene suelos de madera ni contraventanas, pero sí un jacuzzi, lo que me parece genial. Así que las cosas se van arreglando. No sé por qué estoy enfadada. No sé lo que...  
«No quiero vivir con Albert», dice una vocecita en mi cerebro antes de que pueda acallarla.  
No, eso no es verdad. Albert es perfecto. Todo el mundo lo sabe. «Pero no quiero...»  
Cállate. Somos la pareja perfecta. Hacemos el amor con velas perfumadas, damos largos paseos por el río y los domingos leemos el periódico mientras tomamos café en pijama. Como todas las parejas perfectas.  
«Pero...» Cierra el pico.  
Trago saliva. Mi novio es lo mejor que tengo en esta vida. Sin él, ¿qué me quedaría? Puedes conquistar a Terry Que estas loca el ni siquiera me mira y amo a Albert amo a Albert lo sigo repitiendo para que la molesta voz se calle.  
Suena el teléfono y me saca de mi ensimismamiento.  
-Hola, ¿Candy? -dice una voz seca que me es familiar-. Soy Terry Grandchester.  
El corazón me da un vuelco y casi tiro el café. No lo he vuelto a ver desde el incidente del sujetador. Y no quiero volver a verlo.  
No debería haber contestado al teléfono.  
De hecho, hoy no debería haber venido a trabajar.  
-¡Ah! Esto..., hola.  
-¿Te importaría venir a mi despacho un momento?  
-¿Yo? -pregunto nerviosa.  
-Sí, tú.  
Me aclaro la voz. -¿Quiere que lleve algo?  
-No.  
Cuelga, y me quedo mirando el aparato mientras un escalofrío me recorre la columna vertebral. Todo iba demasiado bien para ser verdad. Al final sí que me va a echar. y todo por tratar de reencender la llama de la pasion con Albert pero lo hicieron con velas perfumadas valio la pena Mi vocesita se burla de mi -Oh callate-  
Al fin y al cabo, que te pillen en el trabajo con la mano de tu novio metida en el sujetador es de bastante mal gusto.  
Bueno, no puedo hacer nada.  
Inspiro profundamente, me levanto y me dirijo al undécimo piso. En la puerta de su oficina hay una mesa, pero detrás de ella no hay secretaria, así que me acerco y llamo con los nudillos.  
-Adelante.  
Abro con cuidado. La habitación, recubierta con paneles de madera, es amplia y luminosa, y Terry está en una mesa circular con seis personas más.  
Nunca las había visto. Todas tienen papeles delante y beben agua; el ambiente parece tenso.  
¿Las habrá reunido para que vean cómo me despide? ¿Será una especie de cursillo de cómo se echa a los empleados que se manosean en el trabajo?  
-Hola -saludo intentando mostrarme lo más tranquila posible, pero me arde la cara, sé que me he sonrojado.  
-Hola -contesta Terry, y su sonrisa todo lo ilumina Oh esa sonrisa-. Candy concentrate, relájate. Terry me hace señas con la mano para que le preste atencion. No tienes que preocuparte por nada. Sólo quería preguntarte una cosa.  
-Muy bien -digo sorprendida.  
Vale, ahora sí que no entiendo nada. ¿Qué demonios querrá? Saca una hoja y la levanta para enseñármela.  
-¿Qué ves en esta foto?  
Joder, joder, joder.  
Es la peor de las pesadillas. Como cuando fui a una entrevista en el Laines Bank, me pusieron delante un garabato y yo dije que me parecía un garabato.  
Todo el mundo me está observando, así que me gustaría acertar. Si supiera lo que es, claro.  
Miro la imagen con el corazón a toda velocidad. Es un dibujo de dos objetos redondos con forma irregular. No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que puede ser. En absoluto. Quizá... Son...  
De repente lo veo.  
-Son frutos secos. Dos nueces.  
Terry se echa a reír y dos de sus acompañantes sueltan unas risitas apagadas, que ahogan rápidamente.  
-Bueno, creo que eso prueba mi teoría-concluye Terry.  
-¿No lo son? -pregunto mirando abochornada hacia la mesa.  
-Se supone que son ovarios -me aclara un hombre que lleva unas gafas sin montura.  
-¿Ovarios?-Examino la hoja-. Bueno, ahora que lo dice... Sí...  
-Nueces -repite Terry secándose los ojos.  
-Ya le he explicado que forman parte de una serie de representaciones simbólicas de la feminidad -interviene un tipo delgado en actitud defensiva-.  
Los ovarios se identifican con la fertilidad. Como un ojo con la sabiduría; un árbol con la madre tierra...  
-La idea es que pueden utilizarse para toda la gama de productos -continúa una mujer de pelo negro inclinándose hacia delante-: bebida tonificante, ropa, perfume...  
-El mercado objetivo responde bien ante las imágenes abstractas -añade el tipo de las gafas-. Las encuestas han demostrado que...  
-Candy -me reclama Terry de nuevo-. ¿Comprarías una bebida en la que se vieran ovarios?  
-Esto... -Me aclaro la voz, consciente de que un par de caras hostiles me están observando-. Bueno, seguramente no.  
Algunos intercambian miradas.  
-No me parece relevante -murmura uno de ellos.  
-Terry, en esto han estado trabajando tres equipos creativos. No podemos empezar de cero otra vez -afirma muy seria la mujer del pelo negro.  
Él toma un trago de refresco, se limpia los labios y la mira.  
-Yo inventé el eslogan «Que nada te detenga» en dos minutos y lo único que necesité fue una servilleta de bar.  
-Sí, lo sabemos -asegura el tipo de las gafas.  
-No vamos a vender refrescos con dibujos de ovarios. -Espira con fuerza, se pasa la mano por la despeinada cabeza y echa la silla hacia atrás-. Hagamos una pausa. Candy, ¿te importaría ayudarme a llevar todas estas carpetas a la oficina  
de Archie?  
Dios, ¿de qué habrá ido toda esta historia? No me atrevo a preguntar. Terry me precede por el pasillo hasta el ascensor, entramos y él aprieta el botón del piso noveno sin decir nada. Tras un par de segundos, pulsa el botón de emergencia y nos detenemos. Entonces me mira fijamente.  
Me encantan sus ojos tan azules tan tan... -Candy, Candy, ¿estas bien? Si claro le digo observandolo embobada  
-Oye conozco un buen lugar para declararte- -¿Que?, no quien quiere declararse, eres un presuntuoso y un grosero  
-No te enojes pero esque me mirabas de una manera que me haces pensar cosas- Se acerca a mi lentamente y casi sus labios tocan los mios pero de repente un pitido producido por el ascensor nos devuelve a la realidad. Terry me dice  
-¿Eres la única persona que está en su sano juicio en todo el edificio? para romper el incomodo silencio

-Pues...  
-¿Qué ha pasado con el instinto? ¿Es que no hay nadie que sepa distinguir entre una idea buena y una mala? ¡Ovarios!, a la mierda con los ovarios.  
No logro contenerme. Parece escandalizado y la forma en que ha pronunciado esas palabras me resulta tan cómica que me echo a reír sin darme cuenta. Él se queda parado un momento, pero enseguida se le contrae la cara y empieza a reírse también. Al hacerlo, se le nota un hoyuelo muy lindo en su mejilla.  
No puedo detenerme. Resoplo, me duelen las costillas, y cada vez que lo miro vuelvo a estallar. Se me caen los mocos y no tengo pañuelo. Me tocará limpiármelos con la foto de los ovarios.  
-Candy, ¿qué haces con ese tipo?  
-¿Qué? -pregunto riéndome todavía, hasta que veo que él está serio. Me observa con una expresión imposible de descifrar. -¿Por qué estás con él?  
Las carcajadas se esfuman, y me aparto el pelo de la cara.  
-¿A qué se refiere? -pregunto para ganar tiempo.  
-A Albert Andley. No te hará feliz. No va a satisfacerte.  
Me siento muy incómoda.  
-¿Quién lo ha dicho?  
-Lo conozco. He estado en una reunión con él y he visto cómo funciona su cerebro. Es un tipo majo, pero tú necesitas algo más. Creo que realmente no quieres vivir con él, pero tienes miedo de romper la relación.  
Estoy indignada. ¿Cómo se atreve a leerme el pensamiento y a... equivocarse tanto? Jaja te lo dije  
-Me parece que está en un error -replico de manera cortante-. De hecho, estaba en mi mesa pensando en las ganas que tengo de estar con él.  
Toma, para que aprendas.  
Él sacude la cabeza.  
-Necesitas alguien con chispa, alguien que te estimule.  
-Ya le he aclarado que lo que dije en el avión no era verdad. Albert me estimula. Cuando nos vio estábamos muy apasionados, ¿no?  
-Ah, aquello. Supongo que era un intento desesperado por reavivar su vida sexual.  
Lo miro furiosa.  
-¡Pues no! -Prácticamente le escupo-. Fue un simple... arrebato espontáneo de, de pasión.  
-Perdón, me he equivocado -se disculpa.  
-De todas formas, ¿por qué se preocupa? ¿Qué más le da si soy feliz o no?  
Nos quedamos en silencio y noto que estoy respirando muy rápido. Sus ojos azules se clavan en los míos y desvío la mirada.  
-Yo también me he hecho esa pregunta. Puede que sea porque compartimos aquel extraordinario viaje. A lo mejor es porque eres la única persona en esta empresa que no ha fingido en mi presencia. -Estoy a punto de contestar que si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, lo habría hecho-. Supongo que lo que quiero decir es que creo que eres una amiga, y me preocupa lo que les pase a mis  
amigos.  
-¡Ah! -exclamo, frotándome la nariz.  
Cuando estoy a punto de asegurarle que yo también lo siento como a un amigo, añade:  
-Además, alguien que se sabe de memoria los diálogos de las películas de Woody Allen es sin duda un perdedor.  
Me invade una oleada de indignación y salgo en defensa de Albert.  
-No tiene ni idea. ¿Sabe?, empiezo a pensar que habría sido mejor no haberme  
sentado junto a usted en aquel estúpido avión. Ahora va por ahí diciendo todas esas cosas para provocarme y se comporta como si me conociera mejor que nadie.  
-Quizá sea cierto -afirma con ojos centelleantes.  
-¿Qué?  
-A lo mejor soy la persona que más sabe de ti.  
Lo miro con una intensa mezcla de ira y euforia. De repente tengo la impresión de que estamos jugando al tenis o bailando.  
-Eso no es verdad -replico en el tono más cáustico del que soy capaz.  
-Sé que no te irás con él.  
-No es cierto.  
-Sí lo es.  
-No.  
-Sí.  
Se echa a reír.  
-Por si quiere saberlo, seguramente me casaré con él.  
-¿Si? -pregunta como si fuera el mejor chiste que hubiese oído en su vida.  
-¿Por qué no? Es alto, guapo, amable y muy... -Me quedo en blanco-.  
Bueno, es mi vida privada. Usted es mi jefe, sólo me conoce desde hace una semana y, la verdad, no es asunto suyo.  
Su risa desaparece, como si lo hubiera abofeteado. Me mira un momento en silencio. Después retrocede y aprieta un botón del ascensor.  
-Tienes razón -dice con una voz totalmente distinta-. Tu vida personal no es de mi incumbencia. Me he pasado de la raya, perdona.  
Su reacción me hace sentir mal.  
-No quería...  
-No, tienes razón-repite con la vista fija en el suelo-. Mañana me voy a Estados Unidos. Ha sido una visita muy agradable y me gustaría darte las gracias por toda tu ayuda. ¿Nos veremos en la fiesta de despedida?  
-No lo sé.  
La atmósfera se ha desintegrado.  
Es espantoso, horrible. Querría decir algo. Conseguir que todo volviera a ser como antes, relajado y divertido. Pero no encuentro las palabras.  
Llegamos al piso noveno y se abre la puerta. -Terry yo... yo...  
-Creo que me las arreglare solo. La verdad es que te he pedido que vinieras sólo por la compañía. -Le entrego las carpetas con torpeza-. Bueno, Candy -continúa con voz seria-, por si acaso no te veo más tarde, me alegro de haberte conocido. -Me  
mira a los ojos y en su cara revive un destello de la cálida expresión que tenía  
antes-. Lo digo de corazón.  
-Igualmente -aseguro con un nudo en la garganta. No quiero que se vaya. No quiero que esto sea el final. Tengo ganas de proponerle ir a tomar una copa, de apretarle la mano y decirle: «No te vayas.» ¿Qué me está pasando?-. Que tenga un buen viaje -le deseo cuando me estrecha la mano.  
Después se gira y se aleja por el pasillo.  
Abro la boca un par de veces para llamarlo, pero no tengo nada que decir.  
Mañana por la mañana él estará en un avión de regreso a su mundo. Y yo me quedaré en el mío.  
Paso el resto del día muy triste. Toda la gente habla de la fiesta de despedida, pero yo salgo del trabajo media hora antes. Me voy directa a casa y me preparo un chocolate caliente. Cuando llega Albert, me encuentra en el sofá con la mirada perdida.  
Entra en la habitación e inmediatamente sé que algo ha cambiado.  
Él no, en absoluto. Sino yo.  
-Hola, ¿vamos? -pregunta tras besarme en la cabeza.  
-¿Adónde?  
-A ver el piso de Edith Road. Si luego queremos pasar por la fiesta tendremos que darnos prisa. Ah, mi madre nos ha comprado un regalo para la nueva casa. Me lo ha enviado al trabajo.  
Me da una caja de cartón; saco una tetera de cristal y la miro desconcertada.  
-Las hojas de té se separan del agua con facilidad. Mi madre dice que sale estupendo.  
-Albert. No puedo hacerlo.  
-Es muy sencillo, sólo tienes que levantar...  
-No -le aclaro cerrando los ojos para acumular valor-. No puedo irme a vivir contigo.  
-¿Qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?  
-Sí. No. -Trago saliva-. He tenido dudas durante un tiempo y ahora se han confirmado. Seguir adelante sería un acto de hipocresía. No es justo para ninguno de los dos.  
-¿Estás intentando decirme que quieres...?  
-Quiero dejarlo -afirmo mirando la alfombra.  
-No hablas en serio.  
-Sí -aseguro, repentinamente angustiada-. No es broma.  
-Pero eso es ridículo -protesta dando vueltas por la habitación como un león enjaulado. De pronto se para y me mira-. Es por el viaje en avión.  
-¿Qué? -exclamo con un sobresalto, como si me hubiera quemado-. ¿A qué  
te refieres?  
-Desde el viaje a Escocia no eres la misma.  
-Eso no es cierto.  
-Sí lo es. Estás nerviosa, tensa. -Se inclina y me coge las manos-. Creo que estás sufriendo algún tipo de trauma. Deberías ir a un psicólogo.  
-¡No lo necesito! -replico apartándome-. Pero tienes razón. Puede que aquel vuelo me afectara. Quizá me ayudó a verlo todo en su justa perspectiva y a comprender algunas cosas. Y una de ellas es que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro.  
Lentamente, Albert se deja caer en la alfombra con el rostro desencajado.  
-Pero si todo iba bien. Hemos hecho el amor un montón de veces.  
-¿Hay otra persona?  
-No -contesto al instante-. Por supuesto que no.  
-No eres tú quien habla. Es el estado en que te encuentras. Te prepararé un  
buen baño caliente y encenderé unas velas perfumadas.  
-¡Por favor! -grito-. No más velas. Ya me has oído y has de aceptarlo. -Lo miro a los ojos-. Quiero que terminemos.  
-No puedo creerte —replica sacudiendo la cabeza-. Te conozco. Tú no tirarías  
por la borda una cosa así.  
Se calla sorprendido cuando, sin previo aviso, lanzo la tetera al suelo.  
Los dos la miramos estupefactos.  
-Debería haberse roto -le explico-. Eso habría significado que sí estaba tirando algo importante por la borda.  
-Creo que está rota -dice examinándola-. Tiene una grieta. -Déjalo, Albert.  
-Todavía podemos usarla.  
-No.  
-Le pondré un poco de pegamento.  
-No funcionará -aseguro apretando los puños-. No será lo mismo.  
-Ya veo -murmura al cabo de un rato. Creo que por fin lo ha entendido-.  
Bueno, entonces me voy. Llamaré por teléfono a la inmobiliaria y les diré que...  
Se calla y se suena la nariz.  
-Muy bien -digo con una voz que no parece mía-. ¿Te importa que no se enteren en la oficina? De momento.  
-Claro, no se lo contaré a nadie -acepta de mala gana.  
Está a punto de salir por la puerta cuando, de repente, se gira y se busca en los bolsillos.  
-Tengo las entradas para el festival de jazz -dice con una voz ligeramente quebrada-. Quédate con ellas.  
-¿Qué? -pregunto mirándolas horrorizada-. No, son tuyas.  
-Tómalas. Sé cuánto te apetece ver al Dennisson Quartet.  
Me pone las coloridas entradas en la mano y cierra mis dedos sobre ellas.  
-Albert, no sé... qué decir.  
-Siempre nos quedará el jazz -suspira con voz entrecortada, y cierra la puerta tras él.

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

Hola chicas como estan, les dejo otro capitulo de esta genial historia de Sophie Kinsella, espero que les guste el rumbo que va tomando la historia, y si no pues se aceptan sugerencias. saludos y gracias por los reviews

La historia no es mia pertenece a la escritora Sophie Kinsella y los personajes de Candy Candy a Mizuki e Igarashi

Once.  
Ahora ya no tengo ni ascenso ni novio, se me han hinchado los ojos de tanto  
llorar y todo el mundo piensa que estoy loca.  
-Estás loca -repite Karen cada diez minutos. Es sábado por la mañana y estamos inmersas en nuestra rutina de batas, café y resaca. O, en mi caso, ruptura-. ¿No te das cuenta de que ya lo tenías? Estoy segura de que habrías llevado un anillo en el dedo antes de seis meses -añade mientras se pinta las uñas de los pies de color rosa.  
-Pensaba que habías dicho que si me iba a vivir con él perdería todas mis posibilidades -replico malhumorada.  
-En el caso de Albert habría sido distinto. Estás loca -dice moviendo la cabeza.  
-¿Tú también lo crees? -le pregunto a Annie, que está en la mecedora abrazándose las rodillas y comiendo una tostada-. Sé sincera.  
-No -contesta sin mucha firmeza-. Claro que no.  
-Sí que lo crees.  
-No. Lo que pasa es que hacíais buena pareja.  
-Sí, dábamos esa imagen, pero la verdad es que nunca me he sentido yo misma. Era como si siempre estuviera representando un papel. No me parecía real.  
-¿Eso es todo? -nos interrumpe Karen, mirándome como si estuviera diciendo tonterías-. ¿Ésa es tu razón para cortar con él?  
-Para mí es muy buena -me justifica Annie en una muestra de lealtad, Karen nos contempla desconcertada.  
-Pues no lo es. Si os hubierais empeñado en actuar como la pareja perfecta durante el tiempo suficiente, habríais acabado siéndolo.  
-Pero entonces no habríamos sido felices.  
-Pero serían la pareja perfecta -continúa como si le estuviera explicando algo a un niño pequeño-. Y felices, claro -añade levantándose. Lleva algodón entre los dedos de los pies y se dirige hacia la puerta como un pato-. De todas formas, en una relación todos fingen.  
-No. O, al menos, no deberían.  
-Por supuesto que sí. Eso de ser sincero el uno con el otro está sobrevalorado - dice con un gesto malicioso-. Mi padre lleva treinta años casado con mi madre y todavía cree que es rubia natural.  
Sale de la habitación y mis ojos se cruzan con los de Annie.  
-¿Tiene razón? -le pregunto.  
-No -contesta poco convencida-. Claro que no. Las relaciones deben basarse en la confianza... y la franqueza... -Se calla y me mira preocupada-. Nunca me habías dicho que te sintieras así con Albert.  
-No se lo había contado a nadie.  
Inmediatamente me doy cuenta de que eso no es del todo cierto, pero no voy a confesarle a mi mejor amiga que le he dicho más cosas a un desconocido que a ella.  
-Me gustaría que confiaras más en mí. Vamos a hacer un nuevo propósito. A partir de ahora nos lo contaremos todo. No debería haber secretos entre nosotras. Después de todo, somos amigas.  
-Hecho -acepto con una repentina explosión de emotividad. Me inclino hacia ella impulsivamente y le doy un abrazo.  
Sí. No deberíamos ocultarnos nada. Por Dios, hace más de veinte años que nos conocemos.  
-Así pues, si vamos a decírnoslo todo... -Da un mordisco a la tostada y me mira de reojo-. ¿Tiene algo que ver ese hombre, el del avión, con que hayas  
dejado a Albert?  
Siento un aguijonazo en mi interior, y trato de disimularlo bebiendo un trago de café.  
-No -respondo sin levantar la vista-. En absoluto. Si supiera que empiezo a sentir algo de interes por Terry, aunque sea un cabeza hueca y me haga enojar tanto.  
Durante un rato las dos nos concentramos en Kylie Minogue, a la que están entrevistando en la tele.  
-¡Ah, ahora que me acuerdo! Si vamos a interrogarnos la una a la otra, ¿qué hacías con Jean-Paul en tu habitación? Y no me digas que revisar un caso, porque tanto ruido...  
-Esto... -contesta con expresión de sentirse acorralada-. Bueno, estábamos... -  
Toma un sorbo de café y evita mirarme-. Ejem..., estábamos teniendo sexo.  
-¿Qué?  
-Por eso no quise decírtelo. Me daba vergüenza.  
-¿Tú y Jean-Paul?  
-Sí, de forma apasionada, indecente, como animales.  
No me cuadra.  
-No te creo.  
Los puntitos rosados de sus mejillas aumentan la tonalidad. -Pues es verdad.  
-¿Qué hacíais en realidad?  
-Sexo, ¿vale? -replica nerviosa-. Es mi nuevo novio. ¡Déjame en paz!  
Se levanta aturdida, esparciendo migajas por todas partes, tropieza con la alfombra y sale.  
¿Por qué me miente? ¿Qué narices estaría haciendo? ¿Qué puede avergonzarla más que estar teniendo sexo salvaje? Estoy tan intrigada que casi me siento de mejor humor.  
Para ser sincera, no es el fin de semana más feliz de mi vida. Pero empeora cuando llega el correo y recibo una postal de mis padres desde el Meridien, en la que me cuentan lo bien que se lo están pasando. Y la cosa todavía se agria más cuando leo el horóscopo del Mail, que dice que acabo de cometer un gran error.  
El lunes por la mañana estoy mejor. No me he equivocado. Hoy inicio una nueva vida. Me voy a olvidar del amor y las relaciones para concentrarme en mi carrera profesional. Quizá incluso busque un nuevo trabajo.  
Cuando salgo del metro, la idea empieza a gustarme cada vez más. Solicitaré un puesto de ejecutiva de marketing en Coca-Cola o algo parecido. Y me lo darán. Archie comprenderá su terrible error por no ascenderme y me pedirá que  
me quede, pero le diré: «Demasiado tarde, tuviste tu oportunidad.» Él me rogará: «¿Puedo hacer algo para cambies de opinión?» Y entonces...  
Al llegar a las escaleras, Archie se arrastra por el suelo en mi imaginación mientras me siento con toda tranquilidad en su mesa (llevo un traje nuevo y zapatos de Prada) y le digo: «¿Sabes? Sólo tendrías que haberme tratado con un poco de respeto.»  
Mierda. Vuelvo a la realidad y me paro en seco con la mano en el pomo de la puerta de cristal. En el vestíbulo hay una cabeza rubia.  
Albert. Me invade el pánico. No puedo entrar.  
Cuando se mueve, resulta que no es él, sino Andrea, de Contabilidad. Diablos, estoy fatal. Debo controlarme, porque tarde o temprano me tropezaré con él y tendré que afrontar la situación.  
«Al menos aquí no lo sabe nadie», me consuelo mientras subo al primer piso.  
Eso habría empeorado muchísimo las cosas. Tener gente a mi alrededor diciéndome a todas horas...  
-Candy, siento mucho que Albert y tú lo hayas cortado.  
-¿Qué?  
Vuelvo la cabeza como impulsada por un resorte y veo que se me acerca una  
chica que se llama Nancy.  
-Ha sido como un bombazo, así, de repente. De todas las parejas, jamás habría pensado que vosotros os separaríais. Pero, bueno, eso demuestra que nunca se puede...  
La miro aturdida.  
-¿Cómo te has enterado?  
-Como todo el mundo. ¿Recuerdas que el viernes por la noche había una fiesta? Pues Albert se emborrachó y se lo contó a todos los presentes. De hecho, pronunció una especie de discurso.  
-¿Que hizo qué? No lo creo es tan tan... deja que lo vea y sabra de mi, habia prometido no decir nada.- miro hacia otro lado indignada y Nancy intenta suavizar la situacion -Calmate Candy no es para tanto-  
-Fue muy conmovedor, la verdad. Dijo que Panther Corporation era como una familia y que sabía que lo ayudaríamos en este trance. Y a ti también, claro - añade-. Aunque como la idea de romper fue tuya, la parte perjudicada es él.  
Muchas de las chicas me han dicho que debes de tener flojo un tornillo.  
No puedo creérmelo. Albert ha soltado lo de nuestra ruptura después de haber prometido que guardaría el secreto. Además, todos están de su parte.  
-Bueno, será mejor que siga...  
-Es una pena. Hacían buena pareja.  
-Sí -respondo forzando una falsa sonrisa-. Hasta luego.  
Me dirijo hacia la nueva máquina de café y me quedo allí con la mirada perdida en el vacío, intentando entender lo que ha pasado, cuando una trémula voz interrumpe mis pensamientos.  
-¿Candy?  
Levanto los ojos y veo a Paty, que me mira como si yo tuviera tres cabezas.  
-Ah, hola -la saludo con fingida animación.  
-¿Es verdad? -susurra-. Porque no me lo creeré hasta que lo oiga de tus labios.  
-Sí, Albert y yo ya no estamos juntos-contesto muy a mi pesar.  
-¡Dios mío! -Su respiración comienza a acelerarse-. ¡Santo cielo! No voy a  
poder soportarlo.  
Mierda. Se está hiperventilando. Cojo una bolsa de las que se usan para  
guardar el azúcar y se la pongo en la boca.  
-¡Cálmate! Inspira..., espira...  
-He tenido ataques de pánico todo el fin de semana -consigue decir entre jadeos-. Anoche me desperté empapada en sudor frío y pensé que si era verdad, el mundo ya no tenía sentido.  
-Nos hemos separado, eso es todo. La gente lo hace a todas horas.  
-Pero tú y Albert eran distintos. Si ustedes no lo consiguen, ¿para qué vamos a intentarlo los demás?  
-No éramos la pareja ideal Paty -le explico esforzándome en mantenerla calma-, sino una más. Y no funcionó. Son cosas que pasan.  
-Pero...  
-Además, si quieres que te sea sincera, preferiría no hablar del tema.  
-Ah -exclama mirándome a través del plástico-. Por supuesto. Perdona,  
Candy. Ha sido toda una sorpresa.  
-Venga, todavía no me has contado qué tal fue tu cita con Phillip. Alégrame con tus buenas noticias.  
Su respiración ha vuelto a la normalidad y se quita la bolsa.  
-Fue muy bien. Vamos a seguir viéndonos.  
-¿Lo ves? -digo para animarla.  
-Es encantador y amable. Tenemos el mismo sentido del humor y nos gustan las mismas cosas. -En su cara se dibuja una tímida sonrisa-. Es adorable.  
-Suena estupendo. Seguro que Phillip y tú seran mejor pareja que Albert y yo. ¿Quieres un café?  
-No, gracias. Me voy. Tengo una reunión con Terry Grandchester para hablar del  
personal. Hasta luego.  
-Vale -me despido distraídamente.  
Cinco segundos más tarde, mi cerebro reacciona.  
-¡Un momento! -Corro por el pasillo y la sujeto por el hombro-. ¿Has dicho  
Terry Grandchester?  
-Sí.  
-Pero si no está. Se fue el viernes.  
-No, cambió de planes.  
La miro sin poder creérmelo.  
-¿Se ha quedado?  
-Sí.  
-Entonces, ¿está aquí?  
-Pues claro -contesta riéndose.  
De repente se me aflojan las piernas.  
-¿Por qué...? -Me aclaro la voz, que se ha vuelto un poco ronca-. ¿Por qué ha cambiado de opinión?  
-Quién sabe. Es el jefe. Puede hacer lo que le plazca, ¿no? Eso sí, es un tipo muy comprensivo. -Busca en el bolso un paquete de chicles y me ofrece uno-.  
Fue muy amable con Albert después del discursito.  
Me sobresalto de nuevo.  
-¿Oyó lo que contó sobre nuestra ruptura?  
-Sí, estaba a su lado. Después dijo algo muy bonito, algo sobre que se imaginaba cómo se sentía. ¿No te parece encantador?  
Necesito sentarme, pensar. Necesito...  
-¿Estás bien? Lo lamento, qué falta de tacto.  
-No pasa nada. Estoy bien. Luego nos vemos.  
Mientras voy al departamento de Marketing, mi cabeza es un torbellino.  
No es así como esperaba que sucedieran las cosas. Terry Grandchester debería estar en Estados Unidos, sin saber que después de nuestra conversación me fui directa a casa y rompí con Albert.  
Me siento un poco humillada. No pensará que lo he hecho por lo que dijo en el ascensor, ¿verdad? Seguro que cree que es por él. Y no es así.  
Al menos, no del todo.  
Quizá por eso...  
No, suponer que su razón para quedarse tenga algo que ver conmigo es ridículo. No sé por qué estoy tan alterada.  
Cuando llego a mi mesa, Susana levanta la vista del Marketing Week.  
-Siento mucho lo que os ha ocurrido...  
-Muchas gracias, pero, si no te importa, preferiría no hablar del asunto.  
-Vale, como quieras. Sólo intentaba ser amable. Por cierto -añade mirando un papel que hay sobre su escritorio-, tienes un mensaje de Terry.  
-¡¿Qué?! -exclamo. Mierda, no pretendía sonar nerviosa-. Es decir, ¿de qué se trata? -pregunto con más calma.  
-¿Puedes llevarle el expediente Leopold a su despacho? Ha dicho que ya sabías lo que era, pero que si no lo localizabas, no pasaba nada.  
El corazón me golpea con fuerza en el pecho.  
El expediente Leopold.  
«Era una excusa para escaparnos.»  
Es una contraseña. Quiere verme.  
¡Dios mío!  
No me he sentido tan aturdida, eufórica y petrificada en toda mi vida.  
Me dejo caer en la silla y miro un momento la pantalla apagada. Con manos temblorosas saco una carpeta vacía, espero a que Susana se dé la vuelta y escribo la palabra «LEOPOLD» en uno de los costados, intentando deformar mi letra.  
Y ahora, ¿qué hago?  
Bueno, tendré que llevárselo a la oficina.  
A menos que... Diablos. Soy tonta perdida. ¿Existirá de verdad el expediente Leopold?  
Rápidamente voy a la base de datos de la empresa, pero no encuentro nada.  
Vale, no me había equivocado.  
Estoy a punto de levantarme cuando me entra una paranoia. ¿Y si alguien me para y me pregunta qué es esta carpeta? ¿Y si se me cae y todo el mundo se da cuenta de que está vacía?  
Sin perder tiempo, abro un nuevo documento, elijo un membrete elegante y escribo una carta del señor Ernest P. Leopold a Panther Corporation. La envío a la impresora, corro hacia allí y la cojo antes de que pueda verla alguien. Aunque nadie muestra ningún interés.  
-Muy bien -digo con despreocupación mientras la meto en la carpeta-. Creo que subiré el expediente. Susana ni siquiera levanta la cabeza.  
De camino, tengo un nudo en el estómago y me siento huraña y cohibida, como si todo el mundo supiera lo que estoy haciendo. Hay un ascensor libre, pero voy hacia las escaleras. En primer lugar, para no tener que hablar con nadie, y en segundo, porque el corazón me late con tanta fuerza que necesito consumir un poco de energía.  
¿Para qué querrá verme? Porque si es para decirme que tenía razón sobre lo de Albert, puede irse... De repente revivo la terrible atmósfera que se creó enel ascensor, y se me revuelve el estómago. ¿Y si la situación es violenta? ¿Y si está enfadado conmigo por todo lo que le dije despues que me propuso declarme?  
«No tengo por qué ir», me recuerdo. Él mismo lo ha dicho. Podría llamar a su secretaria, explicarle que no he encontrado el expediente y acabar con todo esto.

Dudo un momento en las escaleras de mármol y aprieto con fuerza la carpeta.  
Después continúo.  
Cuando me acerco a su oficina, descubro que la puerta no la custodia una chica, sino Anthony.  
Vaya. Sé que es su mejor amigo, pero no puedo remediarlo. Este tipo me parece terrorífico.  
-Hola. Esto..., el señor Grandchester me ha pedido el expediente Leopold.  
Me mira, y durante un instante tengo la impresión de que entre nosotros hay una especie de comunicación silenciosa. Lo sabe, ¿verdad? Seguramente él también utiliza esa contraseña. Levanta el teléfono y, al cabo de un momento,  
dice:  
-Candice White está aquí con el expediente Leopold. -Cuelga y, sin sonreír, me invita a pasar.  
Entro inquieta e indecisa. La habitación es enorme y las paredes están forradas con paneles de madera. Terry está sentado detrás de un gran escritorio.  
Cuando levanta la vista, veo unos ojos azul zafiro, que me miran fijamente estudiando cada uno de mis movimientos.  
-Hola.  
-Hola-contesto, y nos quedamos en silencio-. Aquí tiene lo que buscaba -digo acercándole la carpeta.  
-¡El expediente Leopold! ¡Estupendo! -exclama riéndose. Lo abre y, sorprendido, mira la hoja de papel-. ¿Y esto qué es?  
-Es una carta del señor Leopold, de Leopold and Company.  
-¿La has escrito tú? -pregunta genuinamente asombrado, y me siento un poco tonta.  
-La he hecho sólo por si se me caía la carpeta y la veía alguien. Por disimular un poco. No tiene importancia.  
Intento quitársela, pero la aparta.  
-De la oficina de Ernest P Leopold -lee en voz alta con satisfacción-. Veo que quiere seis mil cajas de Panther Cola. Todo un cliente.  
-Es para una fiesta en su empresa. Suelen comprar Pepsi, pero hace poco uno de sus empleados probó nuestro refresco y, como es tan bueno-... tenía que cambiar de marca. Me permito añadir que estoy encantado con todos los productos de su compañía y que he empezado a ponerme el chándal Panther. Le aseguro que es la ropa de deporte más cómoda que he llevado nunca. -Mira la carta y después levanta los ojos y suelta una sonora carcajada. Para mi asombro, le  
brillan ligeramente-. A Pete le habría encantado.  
-¿Pete Laidler?-pregunto titubeante.  
-Sí. Él inventó toda la historia del expediente Leopold. Era el tipo de cosas que hacía a todas horas. ¿Puedo quedarme con ella?  
-Por supuesto -contesto un tanto extrañada.  
La dobla y se la guarda en un bolsillo; durante unos segundos permanecemos callados.  
-Así pues -dice con una expresión inescrutable-, has roto con Albert.  
Siento un escalofrío. No sé qué responder. -¿Y tu como sabes?- Lo miro desafiante -Bueno digamos que me entere por ahi-  
-Así pues es cierto, contesto con agria actitud- Y tu ¿Pense que ya te habias marchado de Londres?  
-Este..., pues no. -Extiende los dedos y se los examina un momento-. He pensado estudiar mejor algunas de las filiales europeas. ¿Y tú?...  
Quiere que le diga que he dejado mi relación por él, ¿verdad?. Bueno, pues no  
voy a hacerlo. Ni loca. -veo que ha decidido quedarse, fue para echarme en cara que tenia razon, que Albert y yo no somos el uno para el otro. Pero dejeme decirle que...-  
Se sorprende y, se le dibuja una sonrisa.  
-Calmate Candy yo solo...- -Pero no lo dejo terminar de hablar sigo con mi discurso muy enojada, ¿Pues quien se cree?  
-Lo cierto es que sí. Estoy disfrutando de la libertad de no tener compromisos. Ya sabe, la liberación, la flexibilidad... -explico casi gritando.  
- Bueno, a lo mejor no es un buen momento para...  
-¿Para qué? -le pregunto enojada.  
-Supongo que aún estarás dolida, pero me preguntaba... -Hace una pausa durante lo que se me antoja una eternidad y siento que el corazón me late con violencia-. ¿Te apetecería cenar conmigo? ¿Que? ¿Que?  
¡Me ha pedido que salga con él!  
Casi no puedo mover la boca.  
¿Queres que salga contigo? ¿Pero porque? Me mira con una picara sonrisa de medio lado y lentamente se levanta, y se acerca a mi. Me toma por la barbilla me levanta la cara hacia el. ¿Entonces Candy que dices, cenas conmigo?  
-Sí -digo por fin-. Será estupendo.  
-Fantástico-. Se da la vuelta y se vuelve a sentar, y yo me quedo como en trance envuelta en su delicioso perfume. -Lo que pasa es que en la actualidad mi vida es un poco complicada, y con la situación que hay en la oficina... ¿Qué tal si lo  
mantenemos en secreto?- Me sorprende que me este diciendo todo esto asi que solo le digo, que si  
-Estoy de acuerdo. Debemos ser discretos. Yo no quisiera que Albert se enterara de esta salida.- De repente noto que se le frunce el ceño al oir el nombre de Albert, pero no quiero que Albert, el chismoso, despues cuente que lo deje por el jefe.  
-Así pues Candy, ¿te va bien mañana por la noche?  
-Perfectamente.  
-Si me envías tu dirección por correo electrónico, pasaré a recogerte. ¿A eso de las ocho?  
-Vale.  
Cuando salgo, Anthony levanta la vista y alza las cejas, pero no le digo nada.  
Me dirijo hacia el departamento de Marketing e intento mantener la calma y que mi cara no refleje nada. Pero el entusiasmo bulle en mi interior y esbozo una enorme sonrisa.  
¡Santo cielo! ¡Voy a cenar con Terry Grandchester! No me lo puedo creer.  
Bueno, ¿a quién pretendo engañar? Sabía que iba a suceder. En cuanto me he enterado de que no se había marchado a Estados Unidos, lo he sabido. Terrence Grandchester me gusta. Y mucho

continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

Doce.  
Jamás había visto a Karen tan horrorizada.  
-¿Sabe todos tus secretos? -pregunta mirándome como si le hubiera anunciado toda orgullosa que voy a salir con un asesino en serie-. ¿Qué narices estás diciendo?  
-Me senté a su lado en un avión y se lo conté todo.  
Estudio mi imagen en el espejo y me arranco un pelo de la ceja. Son las siete; me he bañado, me he secado el pelo y en este momento voy a comenzar con el maquillaje.  
-Y ahora te invita a cenar con él. ¡Qué romántico! -suspira Annie abrazándose las rodillas.  
-No estás bromeando, ¿verdad? -dice Karen espantada-. Júrame que no es una broma.  
-Pues claro que no lo es. ¿Qué te pasa?  
-¿Vas a salir con un hombre que lo sabe todo sobre ti y me preguntas que qué me pasa? ¿Estás loca?  
-No lo estoy.  
-Sabía que te gustaba -dice Annie por enésima vez-. Lo supe desde que empezaste a hablar de él. -Mira mi reflejo-. Yo dejaría ya esa ceja.  
-¿Sí?  
-Candy, a los hombres no se les cuenta todo. Debes guardarte algo para ti. Mi madre siempre dice que hay que impedirles ver los sentimientos y el contenido del bolso.  
-Demasiado tarde -replico desafiante-. Ya los ha visto.  
-Entonces no saldrá bien. Nunca te respetará.  
- Si que lo hará.  
-Candy, ¿no te das cuenta? Ya has perdido -asegura casi con pena.  
-No es cierto.  
A veces pienso que no ve a los hombres como personas, sino como robots alienígenas a los que hay que conquistar a cualquier precio.  
-No la estás ayudando mucho, Karen -interviene Annie-. Venga, tú has salido con montones de ejecutivos ricos. Seguro que puedes darle algún buen consejo.  
-Muy bien -accede soltando el bolso-. Es una causa perdida, pero lo intentaré.  
Lo primero es presentarse todo lo arreglada posible.  
-¿Por qué crees que me estoy depilando las cejas? -le espeto con una mueca.  
-Muy bien. Lo siguiente es mostrar interés por sus aficiones. ¿Qué le gusta?  
-Ni idea. Los coches, creo. Al parecer tiene una colección de modelos antiguos en su rancho.  
-Estupendo. Entonces debes fingir que te apasionan e invitarlo a una feria de automóviles. De camino podrías hojear una revista sobre el tema.  
-Imposible -digo tomando un trago de mi relajante copa de jerez previa a toda cita-. Durante aquel viaje le conté que odiaba los coches antiguos.  
-¿Qué? -exclama como si me quisiera pegar o algo así-. ¿Le dijiste al hombre con el que vas a salir que no te gusta su pasatiempo favorito?  
-Entonces no sabía que acabaríamos saliendo -respondo a la defensiva mientras tomo la base de maquillaje-. Y, además, es la verdad. La gente que conduce esos trastos siempre me ha parecido engreída.  
-¿Y qué tiene que ver la verdad con todo esto? Lo siento, Candy. No puedo ayudarte. Es un desastre. Eres muy vulnerable, como si fueras al campo de batalla en camisón.  
-Esto no es una guerra-le explico poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Y tampoco una partida de ajedrez. Sólo voy a cenar con un tipo agradable.  
-Eres demasiado cínica, Karen -comenta Annie-. A mí me parece muy romántico. Va a ser una noche perfecta porque no habrá situaciones incómodas. Él sabe lo que le gusta a Candy, lo que le interesa. Evidentemente, son compatibles.  
-Bueno, pues yo me lavo las manos. ¿Qué te vas a poner? ¿Dónde está tu modelito? -pregunta moviendo la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos.  
-Voy a llevar el vestido negro y las sandalias de tiras -contesto con inocencia señalando la puerta, en la que cuelga una percha.  
Ella cierra aún más los ojos. A veces pienso que habría sido una buena oficial de la CIA.  
-¿No estarás tramando tomar algo prestado de mi closet?  
-No -replico indignada-. Tengo mi propia ropa.  
-Muy bien. Que te diviertas.  
Esperamos hasta que sus pasos dejan de sonar por el pasillo y oímos la puerta de la calle.  
-Venga -digo entusiasmada, pero Annie levanta una mano. -Quieta.  
Nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos, y después alguien entra con mucho sigilo.  
-Intenta pillarnos con las manos en la masa -susurra Annie-. ¿Hola, hay alguien ahí? -pregunta levantando la voz.  
-Hola -contesta Karen asomándose a la habitación-. Me he olvidado el brillo de labios.  
Hace un rápido barrido con la vista.  
-No creo que esté aquí -dice Annie con tono divertido.  
-¿No? Bueno. -Vuelve a inspeccionar el cuarto con desconfianza-. Que lo pases bien.  
Sus pasos se alejan de nuevo y vuelve a cerrarse la puerta. -Ahora sí. Vamos.  
Quitamos el celo de su puerta y Annie señala dónde estaba. -Espera - me frena cuando estoy a punto de abrir-. Hay otro trozo abajo.  
-Deberías haberte dedicado al espionaje -digo mientras entramos.  
-Seguramente habrá más sorpresas -comenta con el entrecejo fruncido por la concentración.  
-El armario también está sellado. ¡Y mira! -exclamo indicando hacia arriba.  
En la parte superior hay un vaso de agua, listo para caer sobre nosotras en cuanto lo abramos.  
-Será tonta -gruñe Annie cuando voy a agarrarlo-. La otra noche estuve contestando un montón de llamadas para ella y ni siquiera me lo agradeció. -  
Aguarda hasta que retiro la trampa y pone la mano en el tirador-. ¿Lista?  
-Sí.  
Inspira con fuerza y abre. De repente se oye el sonido alto y agudo de una sirena.  
-Mierda -exclama cerrando-. ¿Cómo lo habrá hecho?  
-¡Párala!  
-No sé cómo. Tendrá un código especial.  
Con las manos buscamos frenéticamente un interruptor. -No veo ningún botón ni pulsador ni nada. De pronto el ruido cesa y nos  
miramos jadeando.  
-Puede que fuera la alarma de un coche -sugiere Annie al cabo de un rato.  
-Sí, es posible.  
Un tanto avergonzada, vuelve a poner la mano en la manija, y esta vez no se dispara nada.  
-¡Guau! -exclamamos cuando abre.  
Es como un cofre repleto de tesoros. Como el calcetín en el que se meten los regalos de Navidad. Está lleno de ropa brillante, preciosa, impecablemente doblada o colgada en perchas perfumadas, como en una tienda. Los zapatos están en cajas que tienen una polaroid en la tapa. Los cinturones cuelgan en filas. Los bolsos están alineados con esmero en un estante. Hace mucho que no  
le agarro nada prestado y me da la impresión de que ha renovado todas las prendas.  
-Debe de pasar una hora diaria ordenando todo esto -suspiro acordándome del caos que reina en mi armario. -Lo hace. La he visto.  
El de Annie está todavía peor que el mío. Se reduce a una silla en la que lo apila todo. Asegura que guardar las cosas le da dolor de cabeza y que mientras la ropa esté limpia, ¿qué más da?  
-Bueno -dice sonriendo mientras descuelga un deslumbrante vestido blanco-.  
¿Qué le gustaría llevar a la señora esta noche?  
No voy a tomar el vestido blanco, pero de todas formás me lo pruebo. De  
hecho, las dos nos ponemos y quitamos un montón de cosas, que luego colocamos cuidadosamente en su sitio. En un momento determinado se dispara otra alarma de coche; damos un salto aterrorizadas y luego fingimos que no nos habíamos asustado.  
Al final me decido por un maravilloso top nuevo de color rojo con los hombros cortados en jirones, con mis pantalones negros de chiffon de DKNY  
(veinticinco dolares en una tienda de segunda mano de Notting Hill) y sus zapatos plateados de tacón de Prada. Después, a pesar de que no tenía intención de hacerlo, cojo un bolsito de Gucci.  
-Estás guapísima, fabulosa -me alaba Annie cuando doy una vuelta para que me vea.  
-¿Voy demasiado elegante?  
-No, vas a cenar con un multimillonario.  
-No digas eso -suplico con el estómago contraído.  
Miro el reloj: son casi las ocho.  
Dios, ahora sí que estoy empezando a ponerme nerviosa. Con la distracción de arreglarme casi me había olvidado de para qué lo hacía.  
«Mantén la calma -me digo-. Sólo es una cena. Nada especial. Nada fuera de...»  
-Joder! -grita Annie, que está atisbando por la ventana del salón-. Ahí abajo hay un coche enorme.  
-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?  
Corro a reunirme con ella con el corazón desbocado. Cuando miro, casi se me corta la respiración.  
En la calle hay aparcado un impresionante y distinguido vehículo. Es inmenso, plateado y brillante, y en este barrio no pasa precisamente inadvertido. De hecho, los vecinos de enfrente se han asomado para admirarlo.  
De pronto me asusto. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Es un ambiente que desconozco por completo. En el avión, Terry y yo éramos dos personas al mismo nivel, pero ahora... Mira el mundo en que vive él y el mío.  
-Annie, no puedo ir -digo con un hilo de voz.  
-Claro que sí -replica, pero noto que está tan nerviosa como yo.  
Suena el timbre y las dos nos sobresaltamos.  
Creo que voy a vomitar.  
Vale, vale, allá voy.  
-Hola. Ahora mismo bajo -contesto por el interfono. Cuelgo y miro a Annie-.  
Llegó la hora.  
-Antes de que te vayas... -dice tomando la mano-. No hagas caso de nada de lo que ha dicho Karen. Pásatelo bien. Y llámame si puedes.  
-Lo haré.  
Me echo un último vistazo en el espejo, abro la puerta y me dirijo hacia las escaleras.  
Cuando llego a la calle, Terry me está esperando. Lleva chaqueta y corbata. Al ver su sonrisa todos mis miedos desaparecen volando, como mariposas. Karen está equivocada. No se trata de ir contra él, sino de estar con él.  
-Hola, estás muy guapa. -Me sonríe con afecto.  
-Gracias.  
Antes de que llegue a tocar la manecilla de la puerta, un hombre con gorra de visera se apresura a abrírmela.  
-¡Qué tonta! -exclamo con timidez.  
No acabo de creerme que esté entrando en este coche. Yo, Candice White, como si fuera una princesa, una estrella de cine.  
Me acomodo en el lujoso asiento e intento no compararlo con ningún otro vehículo en el que haya estado antes.  
-¿Todo bien? -me pregunta Terry.  
-Sí, muy bien -digo con un chillido nervioso.  
-Vamos a divertirnos, te lo aseguro. ¿Has tomado tu habitual jerez anterior a una cita?  
¿Cómo lo sabe?  
Ah, sí, se lo dije en el avión.  
-Sí.  
-¿Quieres un poco más?  
Abre el mueble bar y veo una botella de Harvey's Bristol Cream sobre una bandeja plateada.  
-¿Lo has comprado especialmente para mí?  
-No, es mi bebida favorita -afirma con una cara tan seria que no puedo contener la risa-. Me tomaré uno. No lo he probado nunca. -Se sirve una buena copa, bebe un trago y farfulla-: ¿De verdad que te gusta?  
-Está muy bueno. Sabe a Navidad.  
-Pues a mí... Casi prefiero no decírtelo. Si no te importa, seguiré bebiendo whisky.  
-Muy bien, pero no sabes lo que te pierdes.  
-¿Quieres un poco de whiski?  
-Claro me gustaria probarlo- Y en un instante siento el sabor del whiski, Terry me esta besando, nunca pense que cuando me ofrecio whiski, lo probaria de su boca. Su lengua invade mi boca y comienzo a sentir un calor que recorre mi cuerpo. Esto no lo habia sentido nunca ni siquiera con Albert.  
Terry se separa y me mira fijamente -Lista-  
Tomo un sorbo de jerez y le sonrío, feliz. Me siento completamente relajada.  
Va a ser una cena perfecta.

continuara...


	14. Chapter 14

Hola se que he tardado mucho en actualizar pero.. he tenido bloqueo y no sabia como seguir con la relacion de Candy y Terry, porque aunque es una adaptacion, me parecio que debia haber algo mas de accion entre ellos, espero les guste el capitulo.

Gracias por los reviews y se aceptan sugerencias

**Trece.**  
Llegamos a un restaurante de Mayfair en el que nunca he estado. De hecho, no sé si he venido alguna vez a este barrio. Es tan lijoso que no me extrañaría nada no haberlo visitado jamás.  
-Es una especie de local privado -susurra Terry mientras avanzamos por un  
patio con columnas-. No lo conoce mucha gente.  
-Señor Grandchester, señorita White -nos saluda un hombre vestido con traje tipo Neru que ha aparecido de la nada-. Síganme, por favor.  
¡Sabe cómo me llamo!

Atravesamos más columnas hasta llegar a una sala ricamente decorada en la que hay unas tres parejas. Una queda a nuestra derecha y cuando pasamos a su lado, una mujer de mediana edad, pelo plateado y chaqueta dorada me mira a los ojos.  
-Hola, Rachel.  
-¿Perdone?  
Me giro, sorprendida. ¿Me está hablando a mí?  
Ella se levanta de la silla tambaleándose un poco, se acerca y me da un beso.  
-¿Qué tal estás, querida? Hace años que no nos vemos.  
Huele a alcohol a cinco metros de distancia. Miro a su acompañante, que no  
parece estar más sobrio que ella.  
-Creo que se ha confundido. No soy Rachel -digo con educación.  
-Ah. -Me observa un momento, después a Terry, y en su cara se dibuja una expresión corno de haber captado algo-. Ya veo. Pues claro que no eres Rachel - asegura guiñándome un ojo.  
-No. No lo entiende. No soy su amiga, soy Candy -afirmo horrorizada.  
-Por supuesto. Que disfrutes de la cena. Y llámame algún día -añade, cabeceando con complicidad.

Cuando ella vuelve a su mesa dando traspiés, Terry me lanza una mirada socarrona.  
-¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? -me pregunta.  
-Sí, que esa mujer está completamente borracha.  
Fijo mis ojos en los suyos y no puedo reprimir una risita.  
-¿Nos sentamos o tienes más antiguos amigos a los que te gustaría saludar?  
Echo un vistazo.  
-Yo diría que eso ha sido todo.  
-¿Estás segura? No te precipites. ¿No será tu abuelo ese anciano caballero de allí?  
-No creo.  
-A mí no me molestan los seudónimos. A veces uso el nombre de Greum.

Suelto una sonora carcajada que intento ahogar enseguida. Estamos en un restaurante de alto copete y la gente me está mirando.  
Nos conducen a una mesa en un rincón, junto a la chimenea. Un camarero me ayuda a sentarme y me pone la servilleta en las rodillas mientras otro me sirve una copa de agua y un tercero me trae un panecillo. En el lado de Terry se repite la misma operación. ¡Hay seis tipos pendientes de nosotros! Me gustaría reírme, pero a él parece no afectarle, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.  
Se me ocurre que posiblemente para él lo sea. ¡Santo cielo! A lo mejor tiene  
un mayordomo que le sirve el té y le plancha el periódico todos los días.  
¿Y qué? No puedo dejar que nada de eso me altere.  
-¿Qué tomamos? -pregunto en cuanto se esfuman los camareros. Ya le he echado el ojo a la bebida de la mujer que me ha saludado. Es de color rosa y la copa está decorada con trozos de sandía. Tiene un aspecto delicioso.

-Ya me he ocupado de eso -contesta Jack sonriendo, y en ese momento llega  
un camarero con una botella de champán, la descorcha y nos sirve-. Recuerdo  
que en el avión comentaste que, para ti, la cita perfecta se iniciaría con una  
botella de champán que aparciera en la mesa como por arte de magia.  
-¿Ah, sí? -digo ahogando un débil sentimiento de desilusión.  
-Salud -brinda, golpeando mi copa con la suya.  
-Salud.

Tomo un sorbo. Es realmente bueno; seco y delicioso.  
Me pregunto a qué sabrá el cóctel con sandía.  
Déjalo. El champán es perfecto. Terry tiene razón, es la mejor manera de  
comenzar una cita.  
-La primera vez que lo probé tenía seis años...  
-En casa de tu tía Sue -me interrumpe risueño-. Te quitaste toda la ropa y la tiraste a una charca.  
-¡Ah! Ya te lo había contado, ¿verdad?  
Bueno, pues no lo aburriré con esa anécdota otra vez. Bebo otro sorbito e  
intento pensar en algo que decir. Alguna cosa que él no sepa. ¿La hay?  
-He escogido un menú muy especial, creo te gustará. Ayer lo encargué para ti -dice sonriendo.  
-Vaya... Estupendo.  
Algo que han preparado sólo para mí. Es increíble.  
Excepto que... elegir la comida es parte de la diversión, ¿no? Es una de las  
cosas que más disfruto.  
No importa. Estará bien. Está bien.

Ahora, a darle conversación.  
-¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre? -le pregunto, y él se encoge de hombros.  
-Dar una vuelta, ver un partido de béisbol, arreglar mis coches...  
-Tienes una colección de automóviles antiguos, ¿no? ¡Vaya! Eso debe de...  
-Los aborreces, recuérdalo.  
-No son los coches -replico al instante-, sino la gente que...  
Mierda, no me ha salido nada bien. Tomo un buen trago de champán, pero se me va por el otro lado y empiezo a toser. Dios mío, estoy escupiendo y me lloran los ojos.  
-¿Estás bien? -me pregunta Terry preocupado-. Bebe un poco de agua.  
¿verdad?  
-Esto..., sí. Gracias.  
¡Maldita sea! Odio admitir que Karen tiene razón en algo, pero todo habría sido mucho más fácil si hubiera podido decir: «Adoro los coches antiguos.»  
Da igual.  
Mientras bebo, ante mis ojos se materializa un plato de pimientos asados.  
-¡Me encantan! -exclamo entusiasmada. -Dijiste que era tu comida favorita. - ¿En serio? -pregunto sorprendida.  
Joder, de eso sí que no me acuerdo. O sea, me gustan,  
pero no habría...  
-Llamé y pedí que te los cocinaran. Yo no puedo comerlos, sino, te habría acompañado -comenta mientras  
le sirven un plato de vieiras.

Me quedo boquiabierta. Tienen una pinta estupenda, y me chiflan.  
-Bon appétit -me desea alegremente.  
-Sí, bon appétit.  
Pruebo un trozo de pimiento. Está buenísimo, y haberse acordado ha sido un detalle por su parte.  
Pero no consigo apartar la vista de sus vieiras. Se me está haciendo la boca agua. Y esa salsa verde...  
Seguro que son suculentas y están muy bien preparadas.  
-¿Quieres una? -pregunta Terry tras haber notado cómo las miro.  
-No, gracias. Esto está absolutamente... perfecto. Doy otro bocado y le sonrío. De repente, se lleva una mano al bolsillo.  
-Es el móvil. ¿Te importa si contesto? Podría ser algo importante.  
-Claro que no.  
Cuando se va, no puedo contenerme. Alargo la mano y le robo una vieira. Cierro los ojos, la mastico y dejo que el sabor  
inunde mis papilas gustativas. Está sencillamente divina. Es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida. Me estoy preguntando si  
podría comerme otra sin que lo advierta, separando un poco las que le queden, cuando percibo un olorcillo a ginebra. La mujer  
de la chaqueta dorada está a mi lado.  
-Cuéntame, ¿qué está pasando?  
-Estamos cenando.  
-Eso ya lo veo -replica con impaciencia-. ¿Qué me dices de Jeremy? ¿Lo sabe?  
-Mire, no soy quien piensa -contesto con un gesto de impotencia.  
-Ya veo, ya. Jamás habría pensado que fueras así -susurra apretándome el brazo-. Me alegro. Diviértete, es lo que siempre digo. Te has quitado la alianza. Muy lista. ¡Uy!, ahí viene. Será mejor que me vaya.

Se marcha dando tumbos; cuando Terry se sienta, me inclino hacia delante y, entre risas, le digo que le va a encantar lo que tengo que contarle.  
-Adivina. Soy la esposa de un tal Jeremy. Mi amiga acaba de acercarse para decírmelo. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Crees que él también estará ligando por ahí?  
Hay un silencio y Terry me mira con expresión tensa. -  
¿Perdona?  
No ha escuchado ni una sola palabra.  
No puedo repetirlo, me sentiría como una tonta. De hecho, ya empiezo a sentirme así.  
-No importa -contesto forzando una sonrisa.  
Volvemos a quedarnos callados y pienso en algo que decir. -Tengo que confesarte una cosa -digo indicando su plato-. Me he comido una de tus vieiras.

Espero que finja estar sorprendido, enfadado o algo.  
-No pasa nada -comenta distraído, y empieza a comerse el resto.  
No entiendo nada. ¿Qué habrá ocurrido? ¿Dónde han ido a parar las bromas?  
Está completamente cambiado.  
Para cuando acabamos el pollo al estragón con ensalada de rúcula y patatas, siento que todo mi cuerpo está rígido por la desolación. Esta cita es un absoluto desastre. He hecho todo lo posible por conversar, bromear y ser divertida, pero  
él ha recibido otras dos llamadas y ha pasado toda la velada triste y ausente.  
Para ser sincera, me gustaría no haber venido.  
Me entran ganas de echarme a llorar de lo desilusionada que estoy. No lo entiendo. Todo iba bien. ¿Qué ha fallado?  
-Voy a refrescarme -le digo cuando retiran los platos, y él asiente con la cabeza.

El lavabo de señoras es más un palacio que un servicio. Hay sillas lujosas, y una mujer uniformada me entrega una toalla. Al principio me da un poco de vergüenza llamar a Annie delante de ella, pero luego pienso que habrá visto cosas parecidas muchas veces.  
-Hola, soy yo.  
-¡Candy! ¿Qué tal va todo?  
-Fatal -contesto apesadumbrada.  
-¿A qué te refieres? -pregunta horrorizada-. ¿Qué ha sucedido?  
-Eso es lo peor -digo dejándome caer en una silla-. Todo ha comenzado estupendamente. Nos estábamos riendo y haciendo chistes. El restaurante es una pasada, y él había pedido que me prepararan un menú especial con todas las cosas que me gustan. Trago saliva. Dicho así, parece perfecto. -  
Suena maravilloso. ¿Cómo es que...?  
-Lo han llamado al móvil y a partir de ese momento prácticamente no me ha dirigido la palabra. Ha salido a telefonear un par de veces, me ha dejado sola y cuando ha vuelto, la conversación ha sido tensa y artificial, y no me prestaba atención.  
-Puede que esté preocupado por algo pero no quiera abrumarte con sus problemas.  
-Es verdad. Parece muy agobiado.  
-A lo mejor ha ocurrido algo y no desea estropearte la velada. Trata de hablar con él y compartir sus inquietudes.  
-Vale-acepto un poco más animada-. Lo intentaré. Gracias, Annie.

Vuelvo a la mesa sintiéndome más positiva. Aparece un camarero para ayudarme con la silla y, después de sentarme, le dirijo a Terry la mirada más cálida y comprensiva de que soy capaz.  
-¿Va todo bien?  
Él frunce el entrecejo.  
-¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
-Bueno, porque no dejas de irte y pienso que quizá haya algo de lo que me gustaría hablar.  
-Estoy bien, gracias -asegura cortante. El tono de su voz indica que es un tema cerrado, pero no voy a darme por vencida tan fácilmente.  
-¿Has recibido una mala noticia?  
-No.  
-¿Es algo de negocios? -insisto-. ¿O personal?  
Me mira con una repentina expresión de enfado.  
-Ya te he dicho que no es nada. Déjalo.  
Estupendo. Eso me pone en mi sitio, ¿verdad?  
-¿Tomarán postre? -nos interrumpe el camarero, y me obligo a sonreírle.  
-No, gracias.  
Ya he tenido bastante por esta noche. Lo único que deseo es irme a casa.  
-Muy bien. ¿Café?  
-Sí que quieres postre -asegura Terry.  
¿Qué ha dicho? El camarero me mira y duda. -No -repito con firmeza.  
-Venga, Candy -me anima Terry recobrando el tono cálido y burlón-. No es necesario que finjas. Me contaste que siempre lo rechazas cuando en realidad sí que te apetece.  
-Pues en esta ocasión no es así.  
-Lo han elaborado sólo para ti. Háagen-Dazs con merengue y crema de Baileys.

De repente siento que me trata con condescendencia. ¿Cómo va a saber lo que quiero? A lo mejor prefiero fruta. O nada. No tiene ni idea de lo que me gusta.  
-No tengo hambre -digo echando la silla hacia atrás. -Candy, te  
conozco. Sí que...  
-¡No me conoces! -grito enfadada sin poder contenerme-. Puede que sepas algunas cosas al azar, pero eso no significa que me conozcas.  
-¿Qué?  
-Si fuera así -continúo con voz temblorosa-, te habrías dado cuenta de que cuando voy a cenar con alguien me gusta que escuche lo que le digo. Que me trate con respeto y que no me suelte «Déjalo» cuando lo único que intento es  
mantener una conversación.  
Me mira azorado.  
-¿Estás bien?  
-No, no lo estoy. No me has hecho caso en toda la noche.  
-Eso no es verdad.  
-Sí que lo es. Desde que ha sonado el móvil te has comportado como un autómata.  
-Mira, en este momento me están pasando una serie de cosas muy importantes.  
-Muy bien, pues que te pasen sin mí.

Cuando me levanto y busco el bolso, se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Tenía tanta ilusión porque fuera la cita perfecta, tantas esperanzas, que no puedo creer que todo haya salido tan mal.  
-Así se habla -me apoya la mujer de la chaqueta dorada desde el otro lado del salón-. Esta joven tiene un marido encantador. No lo necesita a usted para nada.  
-Gracias por la cena -me despido con los ojos clavados en el mantel, y uno de los camareros aparece como por ensalmo con mi abrigo.  
-¡Candy! -exclama Terry poniéndose de pie desconcertado-. No pensarás irte, ¿verdad?  
-Sí.  
-Por favor, dame otra oportunidad. Quédate y toma un café. Te prometo que hablaré.  
-No quiero café -replico mientras el camarero me ayuda a ponerme el abrigo.  
-Pues un té. Unos bombones. Te he pedido una caja de trufas Godiva.

El tono de su voz es suplicante y, por un momento, flaqueo. Me encantan las trufas Godiva.  
Pero no, he tomado una decisión.  
-Me da igual, me marcho. Muchas gracias. -Me vuelvo hacia el camarero-.  
¿Cómo sabía que quería irme?  
-Nuestra obligación es saberlo -responde con discreción.  
-¿Ves? Ellos sí que me conocen.  
Terry y yo nos miramos un instante.  
-De acuerdo -acepta resignado-. Anthony te llevará a casa. Está esperando en el coche.  
-No. Iré sola, gracias.  
-No seas tonta.  
-Adiós, y muchas gracias -le digo al camarero-. Han sido muy atentos y amables conmigo.

Salgo a toda prisa del restaurante. Ha empezado a llover y no llevo paraguas.  
Da igual. Me voy de todas formas. Echo a andar por la calle, resbalo en la acera y siento que las gotas de lluvia se mezclan con las lágrimas que me corren por la cara. No tengo ni idea de dónde estoy ni de si hay alguna estación de metro cerca.

Espera. Una parada de autobús. Compruebo los números que pasan por aquí;  
uno va hacia lslington.  
Estupendo. Lo cogeré, llegaré a casa y me tomaré una buena taza de chocolate, y a lo mejor un poco de helado, mientras veo la tele.  
Es una de esas marquesinas con bancos. Me siento y doy gracias a Dios porque ya no me mojo el pelo. Contemplo un anuncio de coches con la mirada perdida; me estoy preguntando a qué sabría ese Háagen-Dazs y si el merengue sería de los duros o de los esponjosos cuando un enorme automóvil plateado se detiene frente a mí.  
No me lo puedo creer.  
-Por favor. -Terry ha bajado del coche-. Deja que te lleve a casa.  
-No -contesto sin mover la cabeza.  
-No puedes quedarte aquí, está lloviendo.  
-Sí que puedo. Algunos vivimos en el mundo real, ¿sabes?

Me giro y finjo estar muy interesada en un cartel sobre el sida.  
Terry se acerca y se sienta a mi lado; durante un rato permanecemos callados.  
-Entiendo que he sido una compañía espantosa esta noche -reconoce Terry por fin-. Lo lamento. Y también me duele no poder decirte nada al respecto, pero últimamente mi vida es... complicada, y algunos aspectos son muy delicados.  
Candy no quiero que esta cita se arruine, queria que fuera especial para ti.  
¿Lo entiendes?  
«No -me entran ganas de soltarle-. Sobre todo después de habértelo contado todo sobre la mía.»  
-Supongo que sí -contesto encogiéndome de hombros.  
La lluvia cae con más fuerza, retumba en el techo y entra en mis...en las sandalias plateadas de Karen. Espero que no se manchen.  
-Siento mucho que la velada te haya decepcionado -se disculpa levantando la voz por encima del ruido.  
-No ha sido así. Simplemente me había hecho muchas ilusiones. Quería conocerte, divertirme, que nos riéramos y uno de esos cócteles de color rosa.  
Mierda. Eso se me ha escapado.  
-Pero si lo que te gusta es el champán. Me lo dijiste. Tu cita perfecta empezaba con una botella de champán.  
No puedo mirarlo a los ojos.  
-Bueno, entonces no conocía ninguna bebida como ésa.

Terry suelta una carcajada.  
-Tienes razón, y ni siquiera te he dado la oportunidad. -Sacude la cabeza arrepentido-. Seguramente estabas allí sentada pensando: «¿Es que este típo no se da cuenta de que quiero un cóctel rosa, o qué?»  
-No -contesto enseguida, pero mis mejillas están enrojeciendo a toda velocidad y él tiene una expresión tan cómica.  
Me acerco mas a el y coloco mi cabeza en su hombro, y el me abraza.  
-Perdona, Candy. Yo también quería conocerte y disfrutar. Creo que los dos deseábamos lo mismo. La culpa es mía.  
-No, tú no eres el culpable -farfullo.  
-No pretendía que las cosas fueran así. ¿Me darás otra oportunidad? - pregunta muy serio.  
Yo asiento y siento como rodea mi cintura y me atrae hacia el, me empiezo a sentir mareada, su perfume con olor a lavanda me hace cosquillas en la nariz.  
Me besa la frente, despues la nariz, la mejilla, asi hasta llegar a mi boca, sus labios son tan suaves. Profundiza el beso el cual yo correspondo, me siento entre nubes como en un sueño. el beso temina y nos miramos fijamente sin decir nada.

Un autobús rojo de dos pisos aparece con gran estruendo y los dos lo miramos.  
-Tengo que irme, es el mío.  
-No seas tonta, ven en el coche.  
-No, me voy en autobús.  
La puerta automática se abre y subo. Le enseño el pase al conductor y él asiente con la cabeza.  
-¿De verdad que quieres irte en esta cosa? -insiste Jack. Sube detrás de mí y echa un vistazo a la habitual colección de pasajeros nocturnos-. ¿Es seguro?  
-Pareces mi abuelo. Pues claro que sí. Me deja muy cerca de mi calle.  
-¡Dese prisa! -le espeta el chófer-. Y si no tiene dinero, bájese.  
-Tengo American Express -contesta buscándose en el bolsillo.  
-No puedes pagar con tarjeta, Terry. ¿Es que no sabes nada o qué? De todas formas, prefiero ir sola, si no te importa.  
-Entiendo -acepta cambiando el tono de voz-. Mejor me bajo -le dice al conductor antes de volverse hacia mí-. ¿Lo intentamos otra vez? ¿Mañana por la noche? Haremos lo que quieras. Tú llevarás la voz cantante.  
-Vale. -Intento mostrarme indiferente, pero cuando lo miro a los ojos, también sonrío.  
-¿A las ocho?  
-Bueno, pero no vengas con el coche. Haremos las cosas a mi manera.  
-Estupendo, lo estoy deseando. Buenas noches, Candy.  
-Hasta mañana.  
Se da la vuelta y se va. Yo trepo al piso superior y me dirijo al asiento delantero, donde solía colocarme cuando era niña, para contemplar la oscura y lluviosa noche londinense. Si miro fijamente durante un buen rato, las luces de la calle se desdibujarán como en un caleidoscopio, como en un país de ensueño.

Por mi cabeza pasan imágenes en las que veo a la mujer de la chaqueta  
dorada, el cóctel rosa, la cara de Terry cuando le he dicho que me iba, el camarero con el abrigo, el coche en la parada del autobús, el beso que me dio...  
No consigo entender mis pensamientos. Lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme sentada mirando hacia delante, oyendo los familiares y reconfortantes sonidos que me rodean.  
El anticuado chirrido y el estruendo del motor. El gemido de las puertas al abrirse y cerrarse. El agudo timbre de la campana para parar. El ruido de la gente que sube y baja.

Noto que el autobús da tumbos al torcer en los cruces, pero apenas sé por dónde vamos. Al cabo de un rato mi subconsciente reacciona ante una serie de señales familiares y me doy cuenta de que estamos cerca de mi calle. Me preparo, cojo el bolso y voy tambaleándome hacia las escaleras.  
De repente giramos de forma brusca hacia la izquierda y me agarro a una barandilla para mantener el equilibrio. ¿Por qué iremos por aquí? Pego la cara a la ventana y pienso que me enfadaré mucho si al final tengo que andar un buen trozo, pero entonces parpadeo asombrada.  
No es posible.  
Pero lo es. Estamos en mi calle.  
Y hemos parado en la puerta de casa.  
Bajo corriendo los escalones, casi me rompo el tobillo y miro al conductor.  
-Número cuarenta y uno de Ellerwood Road -anuncia con tono triunfal.  
No puede ser cierto.  
Perpleja, miro hacia el interior del autobús, y una pareja de adolescentes borrachos me devuelve la mirada.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Le ha pagado?  
-Quinientas libras -contesta guiñándome un ojo-. Querida, sea quien sea, yo lo conservaría.  
-Gracias. Es decir, gracias por el viaje.

Sintiéndome como si estuviera en un sueño, me apeo y me dirijo al portal, pero Annie ha llegado antes que yo y está abriendo.  
-¿Eso es un autobús? ¿Qué hace aquí?  
-Es mi autobús, me ha traído a casa.  
Le digo adiós con la mano al conductor; él me responde de igual manera y desaparece en la noche.  
-No me lo puedo creer -dice Annie lentamente mientras observa cómo dobla la esquina-. Así pues, al final todo ha ido bien.  
-Sí. Todo ha ido... bien. Bastante bien

continuara...

¿Les gusto? espero que si como en mis otras adaptaciones quien quiera el libro en original se lo mando.  
Aunque me han pedido los libros de otras adaptaciones hay algunos correos que no puedo ver, no se porque, si no quieren dejar su correo mandenlo por inbox y yo les mando el libro saludos y prometo actualizar pronto.


	15. Chapter 15

La historia pertenece a Sophie Kinsella y los personajes de Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi

**CATORCE**

Vale, no se lo digas a nadie. No lo cuentes.  
Que nadie sepa que anoche tuviste una cita con Terry Grandchester. No es que haya planeado proclamarlo, pero por la mañana tengo la impresión de que se me va a escapar por equivocación.

O a lo mejor alguien lo adivina. Seguro que se me nota en la cara, en la ropa, en la forma en que camino. Estoy convencida de que todo lo que hago dice a gritos: «Eh, ¿sabes lo que hice anoche?» -Hola, ¿qué tal? -pregunta Caroline mientras me sirvo un café. -Bien, gracias. Ayer pasé una velada muy tranquila con mi compañera de piso. Vimos tres películas de vídeo:  
Pretty Woman,Notting Hill y Cuatro bodas y un funeral.  
-Ah, estupendo -dice extrañada.

Diablos, estoy perdiendo los papeles. Todo el mundo sabe que así se atrapa a los criminales. Dan demasiados detalles, hasta que meten la pata.

Muy bien, se acabó el chismorreo. Me limitaré a contestar con una sola palabra.  
-Hola-me saluda Susana cuando me siento frente a mi mesa.  
-Hola -respondo, controlándome para no añadir nada más. Ni siquiera qué tipo de pizza pedimos Annie y yo, aunque me haya preparado toda una historia sobre que el establecimiento entendió que queríamos pimiento verde en vez de pepperoni, ja, ja, qué fallo.

Se supone que hoy tengo que archivar unos documentos, pero en vez de eso saco un papel y empiezo a confeccionar una lista de los posibles sitios a los que llevar a Terry esta noche.  
1. Bar. No. Demasiado aburrido.  
2. Cine. No. Mucho rato sentados sin hablar.  
3. Patinaje sobre hielo. No sé por qué lo he apuntado, no  
tengo ni idea de patinar. Pero salía en Splash.  
4.

No puede ser, me he quedado sin ideas. Pues vaya metida de pata. Atónita, contemplo la hoja mientras presto atención a medias a la ociosa conversación que se está manteniendo cerca de mí.  
-... trabajando en un proyecto secreto, ¿o es sólo un rumor?  
-... empresa en una nueva dirección, al parecer, pero nadie sabe a ciencia cierta qué...  
-¿Quién es el tal Sven? Es decir, ¿qué cargo ocupa?  
-Está con Terry, ¿no? -contesta Amy; trabaja en Finanzas, pero le gusta Nick y siempre encuentra alguna excusa para venir a nuestra oficina-. Es su amante.  
-¿Qué? -exclamo incorporándome y rompiendo la punta del lápiz. Por suerte, todo el mundo está demasiado ocupado cotilleando para advertirlo.  
¿Es gay?

Por eso no me dio un beso de despedida. Sólo quiere que seamos amigos. Me presentará a Sven y tendré que fingir que no pasa nada, que lo sabía.  
-¿Es homosexual? -pregunta Caroline estupefacta.  
-Me imagino. Tiene toda la pinta de serlo, ¿no? -contesta Amy encogiéndose de hombros.  
-No tanto -replica Caroline arrugando la nariz-. No va muy arreglado.  
-A mí no me lo parece -intervengo con un tono despreocupado y algo indiferente.  
-No lo es -asegura Susana con firmeza uniéndose a la charla-. Hace tiempo leí en Newsweek que estaba saliendo con la presidenta de Origin Software y que antes había estado con una modelo.  
Me quedo más tranquila.  
Lo sabía. No podía ser gay.

La verdad, ¿no tienen nada mejor que hacer que dedicarse a absurdas y estúpidas especulaciones sobre alguien a quien ni siquiera conocen?  
-¿Sale con alguien ahora?  
-Quién sabe.  
-Es muy sexy, ¿no crees? -dice Caroline con una sonrisa maliciosa-. A mí no me importaría salir con él.  
-Sí, claro. A ti lo que no te importaría es disfrutar de su jet privado -interviene  
Nick.  
-Por lo visto no ha estado con nadie desde que murió Pete Laidler -nos informa Susana secamente-. Así que no creo que tengas muchas oportunidades.  
-Mala suerte, Caroline -la compadece Nick riéndose.

Me siento muy incómoda. Quizá debería abandonar la sala hasta que acaben de cotorrear, pero, claro, a lo mejor resulta sospechoso.

Por un momento me imagino lo que pasaría si les dijera: «Anoche estuve cenando con Terry Grandchester.» Me mirarían mudos de asombro, tal vez alguien lanzara un gritito ahogado y...  
¿A quién pretendo engañar? No me creerían. Dirían que estoy delirando.  
-Hola, Albert.

La voz de Caroline me saca de mis pensamientos.  
¿Qué? Mi cabeza da una sacudida involuntaria. Ahí está, sin previo aviso, acercándose a mi mesa con rostro fúnebre. ¿Qué hace aquí?  
¿Se habrá enterado de lo mío con Terry?

El corazón empieza a latirme con fuerza y, muy nerviosa, me echo el pelo hacia atrás. He visto a Albert un par de veces por el edificio, pero desde que rompimos es la primera vez que estamos cara a cara.  
-Hola -saluda.  
-Hola -contesto algo violenta, y nos quedamos callados.

De repente me fijo en que mi inacabada lista de sitios para una cita está encima de la mesa. Diablos. La cojo con el máximo disimulo, la arrugo y la tiro a la basura.

Los cotilleos sobre Sven y Terry han cesado y sé que todo el personal de la oficina está escuchando, aunque finja ocuparse de otras cosas. Es como si estuviéramos en una telenovela de la empresa o algo así.

Sé qué personaje represento. Soy la despiadada bruja que ha plantado sin razón alguna a su encantador y decente novio.  
¡Dios mío! El problema es que me siento culpable. Cada vez que lo veo o pienso en él, noto una opresión en el pecho. ¿Es necesario que tenga esa expresión de dignidad lastimada? Una especie de: «Me has herido mortalmente, pero soy tan buena persona que te perdono.»

De repente, siento que la culpabilidad se desvanece y que la reemplaza el enfado.  
-Sólo he venido para decirte que estamos apuntados en uno de los turnos de la caseta de Pimm's el Día de la Familia. Cuando di nuestros nombres no sabía que... -Enmudece y parece más atormentado todavía-. No me importa hacerlo solo. Si prefieres...  
No seré yo quien diga que no soporta estar a su lado media hora.  
-No, no hay problema.  
-Muy bien.  
-Estupendo.

Se produce otro incómodo silencio.  
-Por cierto, he encontrado tu camiseta azul -digo encogiéndome de hombros-. Ya te la traeré.  
-Gracias, creo que yo también tengo alguna cosa tuya.  
-¡Eh! -exclama Nick, aproximándose con ojos perversos y brillantes y gesto de: «Vamos a meter cizaña»-. Anoche te vi con alguien.

El corazón me da un vuelco. Dios, dios, dios, di... No me está mirando a mí, sino a Albert.  
¿Con quién narices estaba?  
-No era más que una amiga -contesta muy tenso.  
-¿Seguro? A mí me pareció que estaban muy acaramelados.  
-¡Cierra el pico, Nick! -exclama Albert, afligido-. Es demasiado pronto para pensar en... pasar a otra cosa. ¿Verdad, Candy?  
-Esto..., sí. Sin duda -digo tras tragar saliva varias veces. ¡Santo cielo!

Pero no voy a preocuparme por Albert. Tengo una cita muy importante que organizar y, gracias a Dios, al acabar la jornada he encontrado el sitio perfecto. De hecho, me sorprende que no se me haya ocurrido antes. Sólo hay un pequeño inconveniente, pero lo solucionaré enseguida.

Sólo ni e cuesta una media hora convencer a Annie de que cuando le dijeron que la llave no podía dejarse bajo ninguna circunstancia a nadie que no fuera miembro, no hablaban en serio. Finalmente busca en su bolso y me la entrega, aunque algo preocupada. -No la pierdas.  
-Tranquila. Gracias, Annie. -Le doy un abrazo-. Yo haré lo mismo por ti cuando pertenezca a algún club exclusivo.  
-Te acuerdas de la contraseña, ¿verdad?  
-Sí, Alexander.  
-¿Adónde vas? -pregunta Karen metiéndose en mi habitación, arreglada para salir. Me mira con ojo crítico-. Bonito top, ¿de dónde es?  
-De Oxfam, es decir, de Whistles.

Esta noche no pienso ni intentar cogerle algo. Llevaré mi ropa y si a Terry no le gusta, que se aguante.  
-Quería preguntarles si ayer entraron en mi cuarto -dice entrecerrando los ojos.  
-No -contesta Annie con candor-. ¿Te dio esa impresión?  
Karen estuvo fuera hasta las tres y cuando volvió todo estaba en su sitio.  
Celo incluido. Fuimos de lo más cuidadosas.  
-No -admite muy a su pesar-. No había nada revuelto, pero me pareció que alguien había estado allí.  
-¿Dejaste la ventana abierta? He leído en un artículo que alguna gente envía monos a las casas para robar -continúa Annie.  
-¿Monos?  
-Por lo visto, los ladrones los amaestran.

Ella nos mira perpleja y yo me mantengo seria a duras penas.  
-Bueno -intervengo rápidamente para cambiar de tema-. He de decirte que estabas equivocada con Terry. Esta noche también he quedado con él. Al final no fue una cita desastrosa.

No es necesario que le cuente el pequeño incidente de la bronca, que salí enfadada del restaurante y que él fue a buscarme a la parada del autobús, y lo del beso  
-De eso nada. Espera y verás. Presiento una gran catástrofe.

Cuando Karen se gira para marcharse, le hago una mueca y empiezo a ponerme el rímel.  
-¿Qué hora es? -le pregunto a Annie con el entrecejo fruncido porque me estoy llenando las pestañas de grumos.  
-Las ocho menos diez. ¿Cómo vais a ir?  
-En taxi.

Suena el timbre y miramos en dirección a la puerta.  
-Es pronto. Qué raro -comenta ella.  
-No puede ser Terry.  
Vamos corriendo al cuarto de estar y Annie se acerca a la ventana.  
-¡Madre mía! ¡Es Albert! -exclama al asomarse.  
-¿Qué? -chillo horrorizada-. ¿Qué hace aquí?  
-Lleva una caja con cosas. ¿Lo dejo entrar?  
-No, simularemos que no estamos.  
-Demasiado tarde, me ha visto.

El timbre vuelve a sonar y nos miramos con gesto de impotencia. -Vale, ya voy yo -digo finalmente. Mierda, mierda, mierda.  
Bajo las escaleras corriendo y abro jadeando. Albert tiene la misma expresión de mártir que en la oficina.  
-Hola. Toma, son las cosas que he encontrado. A lo mejor las necesitas.  
-Gracias -digo cogiendo la caja, que contiene un frasco de champú L'Oréal y un jersey que no había visto en mi vida-. Yo todavía no he ordenado las tuyas, te las llevo al trabajo, ¿vale?

Dejo el paquete en un escalón y me doy la vuelta antes de que crea que lo estoy invitando a entrar.  
-Gracias otra vez. Has sido muy amable al pasar por aquí.  
-De nada. Candy, he pensado que podríamos aprovechar la ocasión para hablar... tomando una copa o incluso cenando.  
-Me encantaría, pero, para ser sincera, no es el mejor momento.  
-¿Vas a salir? -pregunta alterado.  
-Esto, sí, con Annie. -Consulto el reloj de reojo. Son las ocho menos seis-.  
Bueno, nos vemos pronto, en la oficina.  
-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? -pregunta observándome.  
-No lo estoy-contesto, y me apoyo con despreocupación en el quicio de la puerta.  
-¿Pasa algo? -Se le entrecierran los ojos, llenos de sospecha, y mira detrás de mí, hacia el vestíbulo.  
-Albert, no ocurre nada -digo poniéndole una mano tranquilizadora en el brazo-. Estás imaginando cosas.

Entonces aparece Annie.  
-Candy, tienes una llamada urgente -dice con poca naturalidad-. Sería mejor que subas enseguida. Ah, hola, Albert.

Por desgracia es la peor mentirosa del mundo.  
-Estáis intentando deshacerse de mí-asegura él mirándonos por turnos.  
-Claro que no -replica Annie, que se ha puesto roja como un tomate.  
-Un momento -dice tras fijarse en mi conjunto-. ¿Tienes una cita?

Mi mente trabaja a toda prisa. Si lo niego, acabaremos discutiendo; pero si lo admito, a lo mejor se va despechado.  
-Sí.

Hay un profundo silencio.  
-No puedo creerlo -murmura sacudiendo la cabeza; para mi consternación, se sienta en el murete del jardín, aturdido. Miro el reloj. Sólo  
faltan tres minutos. Mierda.  
-Albert...  
-Me dijiste que no había otro hombre. Lo juraste.  
-Y era cierto. Pero ahora... Y llegará pronto. Es mejor que no te metas en esto. -Lo cojo por el brazo y trato de levantarlo, pero pesa unos ochenta  
kilos-. Por favor, no lo hagas más doloroso.  
-Supongo que tienes razón. Me iré -anuncia poniéndose de pie.

Va hacia la verja encorvado por la derrota, y me invade una sensación de culpabilidad mezclada con un apremiante deseo de que se apresure. Entonces, para mi horror, se gira.  
-¿Quién es?  
-No lo conoces -digo cruzando los dedos con disimulo-. Mira, quedaremos un día a comer o algo así y hablaremos con calma, te lo prometo.  
-Vale -acepta, más herido que nunca-. Muy bien, he captado el mensaje.

Incapaz de respirar, lo observo mientras cierra la puerta y empieza a caminar lentamente por la acera. Sigue, sigue, no te pares.

Cuando por fin dobla la esquina, el coche plateado de Terry aparece por el otro extremo de la calle.  
-¡Dios mío! -exclama Annie al verlo.  
-No puedo más -resoplo dejándome caer en el muro de piedra. Estoy temblando, creo que necesito un trago y sólo llevo rímel en una pestaña.

El coche aparca frente a nosotras y sale el mismo chófer uniformado de siempre. Abre la puerta trasera y baja Terry.  
-Hola -saluda él, sorprendido al verme fuera-. ¿Llego tarde?  
-No, simplemente estaba aquí sentada. Ya sabes, contemplando el paisaje - comento señalando la calle, y entonces veo a un hombre de enorme barriga que está cambiando la rueda de su camioneta-. De todas formas, todavía no estoy lista. ¿Quieres subir un momento? -propongo levantándome con rapidez.  
-Sí, claro. Me parece estupendo.  
-Y dile al chófer que se vaya. Se supone que no lo necesitas.  
-Y se supone que tú no deberías estar en la calle y verme llegar con él -replica sonriendo-. Anthony, eso es todo por hoy. A partir de ahora estoy en manos de esta señorita.  
-Ésta es Annie, mi compañera de piso. Annie, éste es Terry.  
-Hola -saluda ella con una tímida sonrisa.

Al subir las escaleras me doy cuenta de lo estrechas que son, de que la pintura color crema de las paredes se está desconchando y de que la alfombra huele a col. Seguro que Terry vive en una mansión inmensa con escalinata de  
mármol.  
¿Y qué? No todos podemos tener una.

Apuesto a que es horrible, fría, y a que la gente hace mucho ruido al subir y bajar. No me extrañaría nada que fuese resbaladiza y que se rayara con facilidad.  
-Candy, si quieres acabar de arreglarte, le serviré una copa a Terry mientras tanto -se ofrece Annie con una sonrisa que significa: «No está nada mal.»  
-Gracias -contesto con expresión de: «¿Verdad?»  
Voy corriendo a mi cuarto y me dedico a pintarme la otra pestaña.

Un momento después llaman a la puerta.  
-Hola -digo esperando encontrarme con Annie, pero es Terry, que me alarga una copa de jerez dulce-. Gracias, un trago no me vendrá mal.  
-No debería entrar -se excusa él educadamente.  
-No pasa nada. Siéntate.

Le indico la cama, pero está llena de ropa, y en el taburete de mi tocador hay una pila de revistas. Mierda, tendría que haber limpiado un poco todo esto.  
-Me quedaré de pie -dice sonriendo, y toma un sorbo de lo que parece whisky mientras mira a su alrededor fascinado-. Así que ésta es tu habitación, tu mundo.  
-Sí -contesto sonrojándome mientras abro el lápiz de labios-. Está un poco revuelta.  
-Es muy bonita, muy íntima.

Noto que se fija en los zapatos amontonados en un rincón, en el móvil de peces suspendido de la lámpara, en el espejo lleno de collares y en mi nueva falda colgada en la puerta del ropero.  
-Ayuda contra el cáncer -dice sorprendido leyendo la etiqueta-. ¿Qué significa?  
-Es de una tienda de segunda mano -contesto en actitud desafiante.  
-¡Ah! -exclama con mucho tacto. Pasea la vista por mi cama, cubierta con una colcha de Barbie-. Bonita colcha.  
-Es una muestra de ironía -me defiendo enseguida. Qué vergüenza, debería haberla cambiado.

Él contempla incrédulo el cajón abierto de mi tocador, repleto de artículos de cosmética.  
-¿Cuántos pintalabios tienes?  
-Unos cuantos -respondo cerrándolo apresuradamente.

Puede que no haya sido muy buena idea dejar que entre. Ha cogido mis vitaminas Perfectil y las está examinando. ¿Qué les verá? Y ahora ha descubierto el cinturón de ganchillo de Katie.  
-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una serpiente?  
-Es un cinturón -le aclaro frunciendo la cara mientras me pongo un  
pendiente-. Es horrible, no soporto las cosas de ganchillo. ¿Dónde estará el  
otro pendiente?  
Ah, ya lo veo. ¿Qué hace ahora Terry?

Está observando la tabla de ejercicios que puse en la pared en enero, después de haberme pasado todas las Navidades comiendo chocolatinas.  
-Lunes -lee en voz alta-. Siete de la mañana: carrera alrededor de la manzana y cuarenta abdominales. Mediodía: clase de yoga. Tarde: método Pilates y sesenta abdominales... Impresionante. ¿Haces todo esto?

-Bueno, no consigo seguir... Es decir, era un plan muy ambicioso. Ya sabes, esto... Vámonos -concluyo rociándome con perfume.

Tengo que sacarlo de aquí antes de que vea un támpax y me pregunte qué es. ¿Por qué narices está tan interesado en todo?  
-Nos vamos Terry?  
-Claro

Se acerca a mi muy despacio y vuelve a besarme igual que ayer.  
-Me siento en las nubes, por segunda ocasion suspiro y subo mis manos a su cuello para profundizar el beso, de pronto estoy acostada en la cama y Terry esta encima de mi.  
-Me gustas mucho Candy.

Hola chicas que le dira candy a Terry, les agradezco sus reviews y gracias por seguir esta adaptacion


	16. Chapter 16

La historia pertenece a Sophie Kinsella y los personajes de Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi

Quince.

De camino a la balsámica velada me siento ligera y alegre. La situación es totalmente distinta de la de ayer. No hay coches lujosos ni restaurantes pomposos.

Todo es más natural, mucho más divertido.  
-Así pues, ésta va a ser una noche al estilo Candy -comenta Terry mientras caminamos hasta la calle principal.  
-Exacto.

Estiro el brazo, paro un taxi y le digo al conductor el nombre de una calle de Clerkenwell.  
-¿Esto está permitido? ¿No hay que esperar al autobús? -pregunta Terry  
mientras entramos.  
-Es algo excepcional -respondo con fingida severidad.  
-¿Vamos a comer? ¿Beber? ¿Bailar?  
-Enseguida lo verás. He pensado que podríamos pasar una noche relajada y espontánea.  
-Me temo que lo de ayer estaba demasiado planeado.  
-No, estuvo bien, pero a veces no se pueden forzar tanto las cosas. Hay ocasiones en que es mejor dejarse llevar y ver lo que ocurre.  
-Tienes razón. Estoy deseando hacerlo.

Mientras pasamos zumbando por Upper Street, me siento orgullosa de mí misma. Esto demuestra que soy una auténtica londinense: puedo enseñarle a mi invitado sitios poco habituales. No es que el restaurante al que me llevó no fuera fantástico, pero ¿acaso no va a ser esto mucho más enrollado? Es un club secreto y, quién sabe, quizá hoy esté Madonna.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos llegamos a Clerkenwell. Insisto en pagar y guío a Terry hasta el callejón.  
-Muy interesante -comenta mirando a su alrededor-.¿Adónde vamos?  
-Espera -le susurro en tono enigmático.

Me dirijo a la puerta, llamo y saco la llave de Annie con un escalofrío de  
emoción.

Se va a llevar una buena sorpresa.  
-¿Hola? -dice una voz.  
-Hola, me gustaría hablar con Alexander, por favor. -¿Quién?  
-Alexander -repito con sonrisa de complicidad. Evidentemente, tienen que asegurarse bien.  
-Aquí no vive nadie que se llame así.  
-No me entiende, A-lex-an-der -pronuncio con toda claridad.  
-Lo siento, se ha equivocado.

Quizá no sea esta puerta. Pensaba que me acordaba bien, pero a lo mejor es esa otra, la de los cristales esmerilados. Sí, me resulta muy familiar.  
-Un ligero contratiempo -digo sonriendo, y pulso el timbre. No contesta nadie. Espero un momento y lo intento otra vez. Nada. Vale, ésta tampoco es.  
Carajo.  
Soy tonta perdida. ¿Por qué no habré mirado la dirección? Estaba convencida de que la recordaría.  
-¿Algún problema? -pregunta Terry.  
-No -contesto enseguida con una alegre sonrisa-, sólo estaba tratando de...

Miro a un lado y otro de la calle y lucho para controlar el pánico. ¿Cuál era?  
¿Voy a tener que llamar a todas? Doy unos pasos por la acera para hacer memoria. Entonces, a través de una arcada, veo un callejón idéntico al que estamos.

Siento un espasmo de auténtico terror. ¿Será el correcto? Me asomo para inspeccionar un poco y es exactamente igual que éste.

Dos filas de anodinas puertas y ventanas cerradas.

Se me acelera el corazón. ¿Qué voy a hacer? No puedo llamar a todos los timbres del vecindario. No creía que me fuese pasar una cosa así. Ni por un momento. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió...

Bueno, basta ya de tonterías. Voy a telefonear a Annie. Ella me lo dirá.  
Carajo, el contestador.  
-Hola, Lissy, soy yo -digo ocultando mi nerviosismo-. Me ha surgido un pequeño contratiempo y es que he olvidado en qué número está el club. Y cuál es el callejón. Así que si oyes esto, ¿podrías llamarme? Gracias.

Terry me está mirando.  
-¿Va todo bien?  
-Un pequeño fallo técnico. Por aquí hay un club secreto, pero no recuerdo dónde.  
-No te preocupes. Son cosas que pasan.

Marco otra vez el número de casa, pero comunica.

Llamo al móvil de Annie rápidamente, pero está desconectado.

Carajo, carajo. No podemos quedarnos en la calle toda la noche.  
-Candy, ¿quieres que reserve mesa en...?  
-No -contesto dando un salto como si me hubiera picado un bicho. No dejaré que se ocupe de nada. Dije que hoy lo organizaba yo todo y es lo que voy a hacer-. Gracias, pero no hay problema. Cambio de planes, iremos a Antonio's.  
-¿Llamo al coche?  
-No es necesario. -Avanzo decidida hacia la calle principal y, gracias a Dios, se acerca un taxi con la luz encendida. Lo llamo, abro la puerta para que entre Terry y le digo al conductor-: ¿Nos lleva a Antonio's, por favor? En Sanderstead Road,

Clapham.  
¡Hurra! Me he comportado con madurez y decisión, y he resuelto el problema.  
-¿Dónde está ese nuevo sitio? -pregunta Terry cuando nos ponemos en marcha.  
-Un poco lejos, al sur de Londres, pero está muy bien. Lissy y yo solíamos ir cuando vivíamos en Wandsworth. Tiene unas enormes mesas de pino, una comida fabulosa, sofás y cosas así. Y jamás te agobian.  
-Suena de maravilla.

Carajo, no es posible que cueste tanto llegar. Deberíamos estar allí hace rato.

Si es aquí al lado.

Al cabo de una media hora, me inclino hacia delante y vuelvo a preguntarle  
al taxista:  
-¿Pasa algo?  
-Es el tráfico. ¿Qué quiere que haga?

Me entran ganas de responderle enfadada: «Encontrar una ruta que sortee el embotellamiento, como los profesionales.» Pero en vez de eso digo:  
-¿Cuánto cree que tardaremos?  
-Quién sabe.  
Frustrada, me dejo caer en el asiento.

Deberíamos haber ido a algún sitio de Clerkenwell. O de Covent Garden.  
Qué idiota soy.  
-No te preocupes, Candy. Estoy seguro de que cuando lleguemos lo pasaremos bien.  
-Eso espero.

No puedo hablar con él. Estoy utilizando todo mi poder de concentración para que el coche vaya más rápido. Miro por la ventana y me voy animando conforme los códigos de las calles indican que estamos cada vez más cerca de nuestro destino. SW3, SW1 1, SW4...

¡Por fin! ¡Clapham! Ya casi estamos.

Carajo, otro maldito semáforo en rojo. No puedo quedarme quieta. Y el taxista ahí, como si no le importara nada. Bueno, ya está verde. ¡Venga!

Pero él arranca con tranquilidad, como si tuviéramos todo el día. Lleva refunfuñando todo el camino y ahora le da paso a otro conductor. ¡Pero qué hace!

Bueno, cálmate, Candy. Ésta es la calle. Ya hemos llegado. -Siento que nos haya costado tanto -me disculpo cuando salimos del taxi, intentando parecer relajada.  
-No pasa nada. Tiene muy buena pinta.

He de reconocer que mientras pago el viaje me alegro mucho de haber venido. El sitio es perfecto. Hay bombillas de colores en la verde fachada y globos atados al toldo. La puerta está abierta y se oye música y risas. Incluso hay gente cantando.  
-Normalmente no está así de animado -comento. Veo a Antonio nada más entrar-. ¡Hola!  
-¡Candy! -Él me saluda con una copa de vino en la mano. Tiene las mejillas coloradas y una sonrisa incluso más amplia que de costumbre-. Bellissima.

Me da un beso en las mejillas, y siento una oleada de alivio. He acertado.

Conozco al jefe y se encargará de que lo pasemos bien. -Éste es Terry.  
-Encantado de conocerte.

También lo besa, y suelto una risita.  
-¿Puedes darnos una mesa para dos?  
-Estamos cerrados, cariño -dice con cara de pena.  
-¿Qué? Pero si hay gente -protesto desconcertada mirando los alegres rostros que nos rodean.  
-Enana fiesta privada. -Levanta la copa para brindar con alguien que hay al fondo y grita algo en italiano-. Es la boda de mi sobrino. ¿Lo conoces? Se llama Guido. Trabajó aquí hace unos veranos.  
-No estoy segura.  
-Conoció a una chica encantadora en la facultad de Derecho. Ahora se ha licenciado. Si algún día necesitas asesoramiento legal...  
-Gracias. Bueno, pues felicidades.  
-Espero que la fiesta vaya bien -dice Terry, y me aprieta el brazo-. No te preocupes, no podías saberlo.  
—Querida, lo siento -se disculpa Antonio al ver mi cara-. Otro día te daré la mejor mesa que tengamos. Llámame con tiempo.  
-Lo haré, gracias.

No me atrevo a mirar a Terry. Lo he traído hasta aquí para esto. Tengo que hacer algo de inmediato.  
-Iremos a un bar -digo en cuanto pisamos la acera-. No pasa nada por sentarnos un rato y tomar una copa tranquilamente.  
-Me parece estupendo -acepta con dulzura, y me sigue calle abajo hasta un local llamado The Nag's Head.

Abro la puerta; no he estado nunca, pero seguro que... Bueno, quizá no.

Es el sitio más lúgubre que he visto jamás. La alfombra está desgastadísima y no hay música ni signos de vida, sólo un hombre con una  
buena barriga.

No puedo pasar la velada con Terry aquí.  
-Bien -digo cerrando la puerta-. Vamos a pensar.

Miro a ambos lados de la calle; aparte de Antonio's todo está cerrado, excepto dos establecimientos cutres de comida para llevar.  
-Bueno, cogeremos otro taxi para volver al centro. No nos costará nada - afirmo con un alegre gritito.

Me acerco al bordillo y estiro la mano.

Durante los tres minutos siguientes no se ve un solo coche. Es decir, no sólo no pasan taxis, sino tampoco automóviles.  
-Este barrio parece un poco muerto -observa Terry.  
-En realidad es una zona residencial. Antonio's es un sitio muy especial.  
Por fuera sigo bastante calmada, pero en mi interior empieza a cundir el pánico. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Intentamos ir a Clapham High Street? Está lejísimos.

Miro el reloj y, horrorizada, descubro que son las nueve y cuarto. Hemos perdido más de una hora y ni siquiera nos hemos tomado una copa. Todo por mi culpa. No soy capaz de organizar una sencilla salida sin arruinarlo todo.

De repente me entran ganas de echarme a llorar. Quiero sentarme en la acera, esconder la cara en las manos y sollozar.  
-Te apetece una pizza? -pregunta Terry, y doy un respingo esperanzada.  
-No veo dónde.  
-Ahí venden para llevar, y también hay un banco -dice indicando hacia el otro lado de la calle, en el que hay un jardincillo rodeado de adoquines, algún árbol y un banco de madera-. Tú te encargas de la comida, y yo, de guardar el sitio.

No había pasado tanta vergüenza en mi vida. Jamás.

Terrence Grandchester me invita al restaurante más distinguido y elegante del mundo y yo, a un parque de Clapham.  
-Aquí están -digo dejando dos cajas donde él está sentado-. He pedido margarita, jamón, champiñones y pepperoni.

No me acabo de creer que esto vaya a ser nuestra cena. Ni siquiera son pizzas de gourmet, con alcachofas asadas y cosas así. Son simples trozos de masa con queso fundido y solidificado, y unos ingredientes de lo más chungo.  
-Son perfectas -dice Terry dando un buen mordisco. Después busca en su bolsillo-. Esto iba a ser tu regalo de despedida, pero ya que estamos aquí...

Saca una pequeña coctelera de acero con dos copas a juego y me quedo con la boca abierta. Quita el tapón y, para mi sorpresa, sirve en ellas un líquido rosa.  
Es...  
-¡No me lo puedo creer! -exclamo mirándolo con los ojos de par en par.  
-No iba a dejarte toda la vida con la duda de a qué sabe, ¿no?

A tu salud -brinda después de darme una copa.  
-A la tuya. -Bebo un sorbo y, es... es buenísimo. Seco y dulce, con un toque de vodka.  
-¿Está bueno?  
-Delicioso -le aseguro tomando otro trago.

Está siendo muy amable conmigo, finge que se lo pasa bien, pero ¿qué estará pensando? Seguro que me odia. Debe de creer que soy idiota perdida.  
-¿Estás bien?  
-La verdad es que no. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Lo tenía todo planeado. La idea era ir a un club muy especial en el que suele haber gente famosa y divertirnos de lo lindo.  
-Candy. -Deja la copa y me mira-. Yo quería pasar la noche contigo y eso es lo que estamos haciendo.  
-Sí, pero...  
-Es lo que estamos haciendo -repite con firmeza.

Se inclina hacia mí lentamente y el corazón me empieza a latir con fuerza.  
Dios mío, me va a volver a besar, me va a...  
-¡Ay!

Doy un salto, aterrorizada. Una araña me sube por la pierna. Una araña negra, enorme.  
-¡Quítamela! ¡Quítamela! -le pido frenética.

Con un golpe enérgico, Terry la lanza al césped, y me dejo caer en el banco, hecha un flan.

Por supuesto, se ha roto el encanto. Estupendo. Maravilloso. Él intenta darme un beso y yo grito asustada. ¡Qué bien lo estoy haciendo esta noche!  
«¿Por qué soy tan ridícula? -pienso furiosa-. ¿Por qué he chillado? Debería haberme mordido la lengua.»

No en sentido literal, claro. Tendría que haber mantenido la calma. De hecho, debería haberme dejado llevar tanto como para no darme cuenta de nada.  
-Me imagino que a ti no te dan miedo -digo riéndome, un poco avergonzada-. Seguro que no te asusta nada. -Me contesta con una sonrisa evasiva-. ¿Hay algo que te asuste? -insisto.  
-Los hombres de verdad no se asustan -responde en tono burlón.

Muy a mi pesar, me siento molesta. No es precisamente comunicativo a la hora de hablar de sí mismo.  
-¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz? -pregunto indicando su muñeca.  
-Es una vieja historia que no vale la pena contar. -Tengo ganas de decirle que yo querría oírla. Pero me limito a tomar otro trago. Terry mira al vacío, como si yo no estuviese con él. ¿Se ha olvidado del beso? ¿Debería besarlo yo? No-.  
-A Pete le encantaban las arañas. Tenía más de una, como mascotas. Enormes, peludas. Y serpientes también.  
-¿De verdad?  
-Estaba loco. Era un loco maravilloso -dice suspirando.  
-¿Aún lo echas de menos?  
-Sí.

Nos quedamos en silencio. A lo lejos oigo a un grupo de gente que sale de  
Antonio's gritando en italiano.  
-¿Tenía familia? -pregunto con cautela, e inmediatamente le cambia la cara.  
-Alguna.  
-¿La ves?  
-De vez en cuando. -Suspira, se vuelve hacia mí y sonríe-. Tienes salsa de tomate en la mejilla.

En el momento en el que hace un gesto para limpiarla, sus ojos se posan en los míos, y comienza a acercarse poco a poco. Ahora sí. Ahora...  
-¡Jack!

Los dos damos un respingo, y se me derrama parte del cóctel. Me giro y me quedo alucinada. Sven está en la entrada del jardín. ¿Qué carajos está haciendo aquí?  
-Qué oportuno -murmura Terry-. Hola, Sven.  
-¿Cómo ha sabido dónde estábamos? -pregunto.  
-Me ha llamado mientras ibas a por la pizza. No imaginaba que llegaría tan pronto. Ha ocurrido algo. Tengo que hablar con él urgentemente. Te prometo que no tardaré nada, ¿de acuerdo?  
-Bien -acepto encogiéndome de hombros.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Sin embargo, todo mi cuerpo se estremece por una frustración que bordea la ira. Para mantener la calma, me sirvo el resto de la bebida rosa y tomo un buen trago.  
Están los dos en la puerta hablando en voz baja. Bebo otro sorbo y, con disimulo, me acerco al extremo del banco para oír mejor.  
- ...qué hacer a partir de ahora...  
- ...plan B..., volver a Glasgow..  
- ...urgente...

Levanto la vista y veo que Sven me está mirando. Inclino enseguida la cabeza y finjo estar muy interesada en la hierba. Bajan todavía más la voz y ya no oigo nada. Finalmente, Terry se calla y viene hacia mí.  
-Lo lamento mucho, pero tengo que irme.  
-¿Ahora? -pregunto consternada.  
-Estaré fuera unos días. -Se sienta-. Es algo muy importante.  
-Vale, vale.  
-Sven ha llamado a un coche para que te lleve a casa.  
«Genial», pienso despechada. Muchas gracias, Sven.  
-Es muy amable por su parte -digo trazando un dibujo en la tierra con el  
zapato.  
-Emma, es esencial que vaya, pero te veré a la vuelta. El Día de la Familia, ¿de  
acuerdo? Continuaremos donde lo hemos dejado.  
-Vale, será estupendo -acepto intentando sonreír.  
-Lo he pasado muy bien esta noche.  
-Yo también, ha sido fantástico -aseguro con la vista clavada en el banco.  
-Y volverá a serlo. -Me levanta la barbilla hasta que mis ojos están al mismo  
nivel que los suyos-. Te lo prometo.

Se inclina, y esta vez no vacila. Sus labios se posan en los míos, suaves y seguros. Me está besando. Terry Grandchester me está besando en un parque.

Su boca abre la mía y su barba me araña. Me rodea con el brazo, me atrae hacia él; la respiración se detiene en mi garganta. Meto la mano por su chaqueta y siento sus músculos debajo de la camisa. Me entran ganas de rompérsela.

Dios, cómo me gusta. Quiero más.

De repente se aparta, y tengo la impresión de que me han sacado de un sueño.  
-Debo irme.

Noto la boca húmeda. Todavía siento su piel sobre la mía. Me palpita algo el cuerpo. Esto no puede acabar así. No es posible.  
-No te vayas. Quédate media hora.  
¿Qué le estoy sugiriendo? ¿Que lo hagamos debajo de un arbusto?

Sinceramente, sí. En cualquier sitio. Jamás he deseado a un hombre con tanta desesperación.  
-No me apetece irme, pero he de hacerlo.

Me toma la mano y me aferro a ella intentando prolongar el contacto.  
-Nos... vemos.

Casi no puedo hablar.  
-Lo estoy deseando.  
-Yo también.

Nos levantamos y aparto la mirada con discreción de la extraña postura de Terry.

Podría ir con él en el coche y...

No. Borra eso. No lo has pensado.

Cuando llegamos a la calle, un par de automóviles plateados nos espera. Sven está junto a uno de ellos y el otro, evidentemente, es para mí. Maldita sea. De pronto me siento como si hubiera pasado a formar parte de la familia real.

Cuando el chófer me abre la puerta, Terry me roza con la mano. Me gustaría abrazarlo y darle un último beso, pero consigo controlarme.  
-Adiós -murmura.  
-Adiós.

Entro en el coche, y hasta la puerta suena a lujo al cerrarse. Finalmente, nos ponemos en marcha.

continuara...


End file.
